The Bandit and the Bride To Be
by luvcsouat
Summary: The very spoiled princess Emma is to be married before her eighteenth birthday... only two problems, finding a man willing to put up with her for the rest of her life, and doing so in less than six months. And the trouble only continues when the outlaw Killian Jones decides to steal the princess, and her heart... make that four problems. AU captain swan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay, so here's chapter one. I hope you all stick with it for a few chapters before really making a decision on whether you're gonna stay till the end. This story is very AU, so no curse. And it's captain swan in case you couldn't tell. I love hearing what people have to say, positive and negative, constructive criticism is welcomed. Please follow and favorite and all that stuff I love to get emails about. Alright, now start reading.**

**Disclaimer- I obviously own nothing.**

_Bang!_

Queen Snow nearly jumped out of her seat at the sound of a large palace door being slammed. Snow shot a worried look at her husband, who responded with a heavy sigh. Soon they heard the loud sound of leather boots stomping down the staircase, followed by the soft scurrying of multiple pairs of cloth slippers. But no sound of heels, the only sound they were hoping to hear.

Seconds later the wooden double doors to the main room were opened. In came a tall, strong young man who seemed to be very angry, behind him were three maids eager to help in anyway possible. The man stomped over to the king and queen, his face red with fury.

"Please sir is there anything-" one of the maids began to ask for what was probably the nineteenth time, but the man cut her off quickly.

"NO!" He yelled and stomped his foot, not turning to face her.

"Ladies you can leave now, thank you." The queen said to the three maids, who seemed quite shaken by the man's harsh tone. They all nodded and curtsied before scurrying away. The king and queen watched as they ran off but the man kept his focus straight ahead of him. Once the doors closed again their Majesties turned their attention back to the young man. He stood there with his eyes closed tight, taking deep breaths and moving his arms slowly up and down, yet still his face remained bright red. To anyone other than the three in the room, this might've looked comical, but on the contrary this was no laughing matter to them.

"I have tried and tried again. I sent flowers, and letters and chocolates and all sorts of extravagant gifts." The young man started, clearly struggling to stay calm in front of the royalty. He took a deep breath before continuing, "she is impossible! She is rude, inconsiderate, snobby, and excruciatingly-"

"Hold your tongue boy! That is my daughter you're speaking of." The king interrupted him with anger in his eyes but a calm voice .

"And I am truly sorry for you, sir." The young man said, not caring how rude that sounded. "However I do not regret telling you this: I will not- no, I can not marry that, that... child! I hope this will not cause problems between our two kingdoms but I simply will not lower myself to that..." He paused for a moment taking more deep breaths and anxiously tapping his foot before opening his eyes and addressing them once more, "I have the majority of my things packed already, I should be ready to leave early in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" The queen asked sweetly.

"Not if she is going to be there, no." He said curtly before bowing and walking away.

The door closed with a thud and the king and queen were left alone. The queen sighed, slouching down in her chair in an exhausted sort of 'I'm ready to give up' way. She looked over at her husband with barely any hope left in her eyes.

"He was number nine, David, I've only got eleven on the list before we have to use the back up plan." Her majesty said.

"I know," her husband said exasperatedly and with a heavy sigh. "Why is this so hard?" He asked his wife, taking her hand. They sat in silence for a moment before the queen sat up straight.

"I'm going to talk to her." She said sounding rather determined.

"Are you sure now is the best time for one of your mother daughter talks, Snow?" David asked, "they never tend to go very well and I think number nine gave us quite enough yelling for the day."

"This isn't a joke, David, the girl needs a husband and we are running out of options!" That of course was the end of the conversation and Snow, as usual, got the final word.

...

Emma sat quietly in front of her vanity, carefully combing her hair with her favorite silver comb while she lightly hummed to herself. She of course had been listening as Prince Gregory ran down the stairs after their little fight. She heard him yelling at the maids to leave him alone, but once he got past the first flight of stairs she couldn't hear anything. Not that Emma really cared or was curious, she knew what he was doing, the same thing all the rest of them did. Running down to her parents, telling them about how terrible she had treated him, blah, blah, blah.

But Emma honestly had no care for what they thought of her. She didn't like any of them, and didn't want to. In fact it had almost become a sort of game for her. Find out who the next suitor was, find out what bothered him, get him to hate her all while convincing her parents that she tried her best. Or rather convincing her father who thought she was a perfect angle. Emma smiled to herself at how clever she was, putting down the comb and taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror, then turned to her jewelry.

"Miss, your mother requests an audience with you." The sweet maid said in a whisper when she entered the room. She stood in the corner near the door almost as if she were hiding. And if you looked closely it almost appeared as though she was shaking.

"Speak up! You sound like a mouse with that squeaky little voice!" Emma said in annoyance as she held two different earrings up to her ears, trying to decide which to wear the next day.

"Your mother wishes to see you." This time another maid spoke, she was older and not at all intimidated by the "royal brat" as the palace help liked to call her highness behind closed doors.

"I see my mother everyday three times a day, not to mention the millions of horrid portraits hanging on our walls. Why should I waste more of my time speaking with her now?" Emma asked sounding rather bored.

"You should do as she suggests because she is the queen, which means she has authority over you, the little princess." The maid snapped back. Emma sent her a sharp glare in the mirror before standing up and walking towards the door, not once looking at the maid on the way there.

"You will have no place in this palace when I become queen." Emma hissed as she walked past the maid.

"But you are not queen yet." The maid snapped back just as the door closed.

"And with the way men go running and screaming from her I doubt she ever will be." The quieter maid added with a little snicker.

...

"Mother, daddy!" Emma said with a wide sweet smile on her face as she entered the room.

She ran over to her dad and planted a large kiss on his cheek before turning to her mother and giving a polite curtsie. Emma had done this every time she saw her mother since the day she turned 15. She did it only to spite her mother knowing all too well her mother hated for her to be formal if there was no need.

"Shall we sit?" David asked, sensing the tension between his wife and daughter. Snow nodded and began heading towards the table that sat out on the balcony. Emma quickly took the seat next to her father, forcing her mother to sit in the lone seat on the other side of the table.

"You wished to speak with me mother?" Emma asked, her voice was sweet and polite but there was an air of defiance and rebellion that just seemed to naturally happen when Emma spoke to her mother.

"What happened today?" Snow asked calmly, her voice truly was sweet, but still the voice of a disapproving mother.

"Mother, you can't expect me to relay my entire day to you, you really must be more specific when you are talking. 'A vague ruler is unclear and an unclear ruler is a bad ruler' page 172 of The Proper Way To Care For Your Country." Emma recited the quote without a problem. She had spent three years reading all sorts of books on ruling countries and etiquette and history and memorizing every word in them. Emma smiled at her father who seemed a bit amused by her ability to just come up with a quote out of mid air. His wife however did not seem satisfied at all.

"Alright, what happened with Prince Gregory? Why did he come to us screaming about how terrible you were?" Snow revised her question.

"Prince Gregory is far too over dramatic for my taste. Don't you think daddy?" David was about to respond but stopped himself when Snow shot him a small glare. "Anyway it was nothing really, I merely thought that I had dropped my glove during our ride. I asked him to pick it up for me but it turned out I had it all along. Then our horses got spooked, so they both started to run off, back to the palace, with me still on my horse, obviously. Anyway we made it all the way back to the palace but poor Greg was still way back in the forest- which I just found out he's not very fond of. But, anyhow, it was the strangest thing really because no one was in the stable so I had to take care of the horses and make sure they had everything, all by myself, might I add. By the time I got to my chambers I was so exhausted that I completely forgot about The Crowned Prince of Over Reaction. So I suppose he must have had to walk all the way back here, from that deep, dark, scary forest. But it was barely two miles, in fact he was rather slow, wouldn't you agree daddy?"

"I..." David stated but trailed off as he caught his wife's gaze. "I think it was very inconsiderate of you to not have one of the guards go find him as soon as you got back here." He looked over to his wife for approval and she gave him a slight nod.

"I suppose you might be right..." Emma agreed, hoping this might get her out of whatever punishment had been waiting for her. "Well, if that's all then I'll just be heading back to my room, I'm awfully tired." Emma said as she stood up and got ready to leave.

"Wait,"

Emma froze in her place then turned slowly to face her mother, plastering on her fakest smile. "Yes mother, what is it now?"

"We will be going on a trip in one week, to the gold kingdom. It's much warmer there this time of year so I'll have the dressmaker stop by tomorrow to make you a few nice dresses for the hot weather." Snow said with a smile. Emma face softened when she heard this and for the first time in a long time the smile she gave her mother was a real one.

"Alright, then I'll just be heading off to bed. I want to look good for my dress fitting." Emma said feeling all sorts of excitement at the thought of new dresses and a trip to the exotic gold kingdom .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, I decided to post the second chapter as well, just so there's more to start you of with. I'll probably be posting twice a week, but it could just be once a week. There will be information on my profile. Okay, as stated before, review, favorite and follow!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

The gold kingdom was beautiful, really it was. There were amazing flowers of all sorts of colors everywhere. The cities were gorgeous with extravagant gold buildings and stunning fountains and artwork all around.

Killian Jones stood in the middle of the town square and looked around at his former home. He shook his head and sighed as he watched the people pass. 'A fools paradise' he thought just before catching the eye of a guard. The guard seemed to pass over Killian but then he looked back and immediately recognized the face before him.

"You there! Stop! Stop him!" Yelled the guard as Killian took off in the other direction.

The guard chased Killian through the streets pushing past people and knocking over stands. Killian felt a rush of energy go through him as he ran, jumping over obstacles and weaving through the crowd. He took a sharp turn and his behind a pillar of gold, watching as the guard ran past him.

Killian laughed, then said to himself "that was a close one."

"Not close enough, hands up bandit." He heard a voice say. Killian turned to see another guard standing right next to him, apparently having seen the whole thing.

"Alright, fair enough." Killian said putting it his hands for the guard to bind them.

...

"What do you suppose he'll have you do with me?" Killian asked one of the two guards standing on either side of him. They were waiting outside of the kings office in the hallway of the palace. The guards were silent so Killian elbowed one of them in the side, still nothing.

"Oh come on, you've got to be wondering what he wants with me? You think he'll have me imprisoned? Or exiled? Maybe he'll even call for my head to be chopped off. Wouldn't that be exciting!? Say, who do you think would do that, I mean if he were to have me executed, who would do the job?" Killian asked rather light heartedly. Once again the guards remained silent.

"How about we bet on it. I put my money on the idea that he'll just let me go, what say you?" Killian asked one of the frozen guards to his left.

"Five gold pieces says prison for life." One of the guard on the right said, much to Killians surprise.

"I'll bet on that." Killian said with a smile.

Not to long after, a guard came out of the kings office looking very disappointed.

"Cut him loose, he's good to go." The guard ordered. The other guards looked at him in confusion.

"What? Doesn't even want to talk to me this time? Getting the silent treatment, is that it?... oh well, you heard him, I'm a free man, cut me loose." Killian said. The guards sighed and cut the rope binding his hands together.

"You got off lucky this time Jones." One of the guards said glaring at him.

"Possibly. Now, I believe I was promised five gold pieces." Killian held out his hand to the other guard who grunted before handing him the money.

"Thank you. And a very good day to all of you fine gentlemen." Killian gave a small bow then walked off.

...

Emma turned around to take a look in the large gold, diamond encrusted mirror that stood in front of her. She frowned a bit at what she saw. Emma stood there wearing a beautiful gold and pink, strapless gown made mostly out of chiffon. Emma took a step closer and bit her lip. The gown was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but something was missing... She wanted more. Emma turned back around to her maids.

"Get me out of it, I can't bear to be in this dingy rag a moment longer." She said. At this the man sitting in the corner stood up.

"This is the tenth dress you've tried your highness, I don't understand what the problem is, I worked very hard on these garments." The man said with a worried look on his face.

"Well perhaps you will try harder next time, should there be a next time, because you have brought me ten dresses and none of them are fit to be worn to the gold kingdom." Emma hissed before turning to a maid. "Get the man with terrible taste out of my chambers at once."

The maid nodded and began to escort the designer out of the room as the other maid helped the princess out of the dress. The maid finished helping her out of the dress and the other came back to help Emma into a new one. The first maid stood there with the gold and pink dress draped over her arm.

"What do you wish to do with the ten dresses, your highness?" She asked.

"I shall keep them." Emma replied as if it was obvious.

"But I thought you disliked them?" The maid said.

"I do, but perhaps new shoes or jewelry can make them look better. Send for the best jewellers and shoemakers in the kingdom. Tell them that I'll need to see their best work by tomorrow, we'll be leaving in two days time." Emma responded very tiredly.

Emma walked over to her window seat and picked up the large book sitting in it. Emma sat down and handed the book to the oldest maid who immediately began to read it to her. Emma looked out the window at the rolling hills of the country side just before they reached the ocean. How she wished she could go out there and touch it and experience it instead of hear stories about it. Emma clenched her teeth and blew air out through her nose before holding her hand up, telling the maid to stop.

"I'm tired of reading, at least inside. I want to go for a stroll, bring the book. And you there," she turned to the younger maid who jumped a bit. "Go get me something to drink, I'm parched."

"Yes miss...I-I mean madam... I mean your highness, I mean right away." The maid said in a rush before shuffling off. Emma rolled her eyes, perhaps she would have to have the girl replaced.

...

The two days passed quickly and soon Emma and her parents were in a carriage on their way to the gold kingdom. Emma had decided to change her mind about the dresses once she saw them with her knew expensive jewelry and footwear. Of course it all cost a fortune but the princess had been able to convince her father it would be worth it. While she had been choosing which outfit to wear for the travel her parents waited in the main hall.

"Are you sure this is the best way to go about it Snow? To just skip straight to this? After all we still have eleven men left on the list." David said in a worried tone.

"We have eight people left," his wife corrected and David crinkled his brows in confusion. "One of the prince's sent a letter saying 'he simply is not looking for a bride at the moment', I assume he heard about her attitude. The duke of the Nortgren has stated that he is uninterested in a marriage with our daughter, those were his exact words, but then those people never were good at sugar coating things. Oh and another prince has gotten quickly engaged to some girl that no one has heard of, most likely an attempt to get himself off the list as soon as possible."

"I see." David said slowly.

"Darling I would love for our daughter to have more of a choice, for this to be less rushed... But we simply can't wait for that moment to happen, she will be eighteen in six months and she needs a husband." Snow said before adding, "this is our only option that will work for sure."

David opened his mouth to respond but the giant doors opened to reveal their daughter standing at the other end of the hall. She wore a flowing light blue tunic with gold pants and gold jewelry and blue shoes. Behind her stood three maids with all of her things each holding at least two large trunks. Emma looked over at her father then curtsied to her mother before entering and walking past them towards the door without a word to either of them.

...

Now inside the carriage Emma and her parents sat in silence. Emma sat on her own bench embroidering a little cloth. Her mother and father sat across from her, David reading a book and Snow gazing out the window then glancing at her family from time to time. It was Snow who finally broke the awkward quiet by clearing her throat. Emma didn't seem to notice but David looked up. His wife shot him a glance and nodded over to Emma.

"Hmm? Oh, um.." David said awkwardly trying to catch on, "Emma, sweetheart, your mother-I mean we have something we'd like to speak with you about."

"What is it daddy?" Emma asked looking up at her father with a smile.

"Well, um..." David looked over to his wife wishing for nothing other than the chance to say what is it Snow? He turned back to his daughter and smiled weakly. "Do you remember our last visit to the gold kingdom?"

"Of course we went shopping and I got my fifth gold tiara..." Emma said remembering the day with a smile, "how old was I? Seven I think... No six."

"Right well then you probably remember meeting the princes of the gold kingdom." David said this very carefully but his tone and slow talking didn't change how deep Emma's frown was.

If looks could kill... Emma sent both her parents a dark glare. She bit down on her bottom lip and turned to look out the window.

"Oh sweetheart don't do that, it's not that bad." David said desperately hating when she gave him the cold shoulder.

"It's not that bad?" Emma asked sarcastically, "what sort of deal is it this time? I have to convince him that I'm worthy of marriage like the last nine guys? We go on a few dates to entertain your idea that maybe this time it'll work?"

"No actually," Snow interjected, knowing David wouldn't have the guts to say it and she would have to be the bad guy. "It's all been arranged during our last visit. Your father and I will simply talk to his parents, discussing political and economic things, all the boring stuff you don't like. In fact you don't even have to spend time with him on this trip, you can shop and do whatever you please. Your father and I will do the negotiating."

Emma stared at her mother for a while. "An arranged marriage. This is an arranged marriage! You mean I don't get a say in this! Are you telling me I've been engaged to one of them since I was six! Which one?! I don't even remember their names!" The last part was a bit of a lie however, considering that she grew rather close with one of them the last time they visited. But it didn't change the fact that they lied to her.

"Sweetheart, calm down." David said calmly. "You weren't engaged, we simply made a deal that if we _desperately_ needed a husband for you then you will marry their youngest son. To be fair you had a choice when all those other princes and noblemen came to the palace, but you didn't choose any of them."

"We are running out of time sweetheart," Snow interjected, "we want you to choose but it's too late, you need a husband by your birthda-"

"Why?!" Emma yelled. "Why do I need a husband? Why does it have to be by my birthday? I won't even rule until you two die or pass over your jobs. So why? Why now?"

Her parents looked at each other and Emma could see guilt in their eyes.

"Because we are your parents and that is what we've decided." David said sternly and both of the women were surprised to hear him say it.

"It's not fair that I won't get the chance to love my husband the way you love each other." Emma said quietly, looking down at her hand. She frowned and pulled off a small gold ring angrily. "I hate this jewelry!" She growled before tossing the ring out the window. "I will have to go shopping once we get there, the jewellers of our kingdom are incompetent."


	3. Chapter 3

** Happy Saturday!(or whatever day you decided to read this). So thanks to all the good feedback the first two chapters got. I hope you'll all enjoy this one. There will be an introduction of a few new characters in this chapter that aren't from the show. When I write fanfic I try to only use characters from the show but this was a necessary addition. Also I'll be posting chapter 4 tomorrow. Please review, I always want to know what you guys are thinking!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Once or any of its characters.**

"What can you tell me, Mr. Smee?" Killian asked loudly as he sat down across from the short man. They sat at the darkest booth in the farthest back corner of a tavern at the end of the darkest street in town.

"Quiet it down would you!" The older man tisked taking off his red hat to wipe off a little sweat.

Killian couldn't help but chuckle. "If you don't want to draw attention then why do you wear a hat of such color?"

"Shh.. shhhh.. look kid I told you before I can't tell you anything unless you have the money." Mr. Smee said putting his hat back on. Killian dropped a small pouch of coins on the table earning a surprised look from the man. Mr. Smee reached out to grab the pouch but Killian pulled it back.

"I can assure you it's all there, now tell me what you know and I'll give you the money." Killian said slowly.

"Right," Smee said with a small nod. "Okay, um... the economy is thriving, many kingdoms are looking at forming bonds with the kingdom. In fact there are visitors coming from... You don't care- alright alright, moving on... the first son of the queen is studying non-stop under the watch of his step father."

"Studying what?" Killian asked before he could move to the next subject.

"Oh, uhh, trade with other countries... there's word that they are looking into travel between realms although that had caused quite the conflict in parliament. Some of the men are worried after the last endeavor into another realm but of course you know all about that."

"I do, thank you for the reminder!" Killian said a bit too loudly then cleared his throat. "What of the kings new royal advisor, any news there?"

"Well he's not all that new it's been years since the king replaced- nevermind... No, no news on that at the moment. But I'll tell you this, throw in an extra silver and I'll have my boy send a letter to you as soon as I hear word of it." Killian rolled his eyes and stood up grabbing the pouch as well. He took out two copper coins then threw the pouch down.

"No tip today I'm afraid, but your services were much appreciated anyhow." Killian said before walking away.

...

Killian sat in his room, trying to think of some sort of plan. He had to get in touch with someone, someone who could help him get back into the palace. He continued to debate this, tapping his fingers on his desk when the door swung open.

"Where were you tonight?! You missed out at the pub." His friend August said as he barged into the room.

"I had to take care of some business." Killian said, silently wishing that August would just go away.

"Seems like that's all you've been doing lately." August said taking a seat and pulling out a canteen that Killian knew didn't contain water.

"I need to get back to the palace." Killian announced, sitting up straight.

"Didn't you just go there today?"

"I need to go back, not as a fugitive. I need to talk to the king, to the princes. I'm telling you, if they keep listening to that man this country's going to have problems, I can feel it, he's bad news... I just don't know how to get back in."

"Alright, what about your friend... the um, the guard, he works over in that town a few miles from here." August said lazily, only helping because he was annoyed and wanted the conversation to end.

"You talking about Graham?"

"Yeah, sure." August said with a wave of the hand.

"I can't go there, Graham may be a friend but he runs one of the biggest troops in the kingdom if I go there I'll be arrested, again... But perhaps I can get a message to him." Killian said then looked hopefully over to August, who barely understood the gist of that sentence.

"No, no, Killian, I am not going there. In case you don't remember, I too am a bit of an outlaw."

"You stole a coin from a guard, I highly doubt they'll arrest you on sight. Might I remind you that you don't have wanted posters with your face on them hanging all over the kingdom." Killian said, looking at August with pleading eyes.

"Kil I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid. You want a message delivered then get someone else."

"And where an I supposed to get someone else?" Killian asked desperately.

"I don't know... go get someone from the forest."

...

"Well, well, brother, what do we have here?" A voice asked from behind the young man who stood in front of a large mirror, holding up two pairs of pants. He turned to see his older brother leaning against the wall, looking on in amusement.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Kingsley." He told his brother honestly.

"Clearly, those are both terrible choices." Kingsley joked walking in a bit more. "If you want to make a good impression on her, don't put any thought into it. In fact, you should act as though you've completely forgotten about her arrival."

"And you wonder why you have no luck finding someone special."

"Edric! When you have women flocking around you, you have very little time for someone 'special'. Besides, from what I hear, your someone is very special indeed. You sure you want to go through with this? She sounds like a handful." Kingsley said taking a seat on the bed.

"And where exactly are you getting your information? In case you forgot, unlike the rest of these men, I actually know her." Edric said, looking in the mirror once again.

"You meet her once when you were eight, and if I remember correctly she said she hated you."

"She stayed for a month, and we made up. Plus we kept in touch for quite some time." Edric defended, slyly looking over at his desk.

"Well, though I think your insanely extensive crush on the girl is extremely stupid, it would be nice to see you king of your own country. Then we'd have two kingdoms in the family." Kingsley said standing up again, silently letting his brother know that he would have to leave soon.

"I swear, you only ever think about politics and money." Edric said, throwing the clothes on the floor and lying down in his bed. It was useless, he would just listen to his brother and wing it.

"That's what happens when you're the heir to the throne, I'll bet your princess is the same way." Kingsley said with a smile before heading out the door.

...

"Emma, darling, sweetheart..." David tried but still his daughter ignored him. "Emma it's been three days since we told you and you haven't spoken to us since... please sweetheart, I'll give you some money for a shopping trip."

"How much money?" Emma asked after considering his statement for a moment.

"How much do you want?" David asked ignoring the look his wife gave him.

"I can't know for sure... how about I just get what I need and have you pay when I'm done?" Emma said sweetly.

"Sounds wonderful sweetheart." David said just happy to have his daughter speak to him.

Emma opened her mouth to say something but the carriage stopped. They heard some shouting from the guards then one of them appeared at the window of the carriage. The man, gave a quick bow to the royalty before addressing the king.

"Your majesty, there seems to be some minor flooding ahead, we may not be able to get the carriage through. We could have you all ride over on horse back or we could take a slightly longer trail. It's your choice, your majesty." He said.

"Perhaps I should go see for myself before deciding." King David said before turning to his wife and giving her a small kiss then kissing his daughter on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, try to get along."

He gave his wife a worried smile then opened the door and hopped out to go check on things, thus leaving Emma and Snow alone. They sat quietly for a moment the only sounds being that of the guards footsteps and the horses occasionally neighing. It was... unbearable, the silence that is, but neither wanted to break it. Emma sighed looking out the window at one of the cute guards who she knew wouldn't dare to even think about smiling at her.

"So... What do you plan on buying?" Snow finally asked as sweetly as possible.

"Hmmm... I don't know, I'll have to see what luxuries the kingdom has to offer." Emma said curtly.

"Yes, well... try not to spend too much, we don't have all the money their kingdom has to offer... not yet anyway." Her mother said, trying to make a bit of a joke but failing miserably.

"Is that what this is about? Do we have debts to pay? And you two, not knowing how you'll get the money decide to sell your daughter to some prince in order to pay them off?" Emma asked cynically, yet at the same time sincerely curious.

"Emma! We would never use you like that and we are not selling you to anyone! Of course that is not it!" Her mother defended, hurt that Emma would even think such a thing.

"Well what is it then!? Why would you force me to do this?!" Emma asked her tone going from angry and annoyed to pleading.

"I wish I could explain it to you, honestly I do, but..." Snow trailed but Emma finished for her.

"But you just can't. Because you never can!" Emma yelled throwing the carriage door open and jumping out. She looked down at her gold shoes and frowned taking them off and throwing them into a puddle of mud before stomping off, ignoring her mother's demands to return to the carriage. The two guards who had stayed behind to watch the carriage looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Let her go." Her mother said quietly to one of them so that Emma wouldn't hear. "She'll come back as soon as she sees a bug."

But in fact Emma continued to walk into the forest not stopping at anything. Although her mother was right, if this was one of her usual temper tantrums about not getting something she wanted then she would've returned quickly. But this one was different, Emma was too furious, too focused on her anger to pay attention to anything, where she was going, what she was doing, let alone if there were bugs.

"Do this Emma!" Emma mumbled imitating her parents. "Be here Emma! Don't do that! Don't speak with them! Never do this! Oh you want to know why? Because we said so! That's why!"

Emma looked up at the sky then yelled in anger "it's not fair!" Well she started to yell those words but then a hand came down over her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N alright, chapter 4 as promised. Have fun, review lots. Favorite and follow. Tell your friends. :)**

Killian needed to speak with someone. Luckily for him Killian had a plan. It was a bad plan, and an unfinished plan, and also an illegal plan.. not to mention a plan that made him very uneasy but, non the less he had a plan. And fortunately for him he knew who his friends were, and despite the fact that he was technically an outlaw in the entire gold kingdom, he had many friends, or at least acquaintances, who were high up in the kingdom's government... very high up. The only problem was, how to reach them when they are all surrounded by people that hated him. Which is where the plan came in.

...

Emma's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she felt the man grab her. He started marching her deeper into the forest, all the while whispering, well more like begging her to keep quiet and assuring her that he had no plans to harm her. Of course she struggled to get away but the man was much stronger than her, although he seemed to be rather careful to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Who are you?!" Emma demanded once his hand was off her mouth, turning her head a bit so that she could see the man behind her. He her had taken her deeper into the forest and finally decided it was alright to let her speak. He took his hand off her arm and pushed her head so that she was looking ahead again, then proceeded to march her through the forest.

"I said who are you." Emma tried again, a little more whine in her voice.

"That's not important..." the man said, he sounded nervous and Emma could feel him breathing heavily down her neck. "Now keep moving!"

"Can't you at least tell me your name?" Emma asked, a little nicer.

"Absolutely not, that's the worst thing I could do."

"Why? Are you some sort of bandit or something like that?" Emma asked, trying to sound dumb so he wouldn't realize that she was getting information from him.

"Yeah, something like that." The man said then stopped walking.

Emma could tell he was looking around, they were in a small clearing now with one tree and a tree stump in the middle. He pushed Emma over to the tree stump and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Sit down." He ordered, Emma obeyed, she wasn't completely sure why either. Normally she would just screamed and expected her guards to come save her, which she had no doubt that they would. But for some reason she found the slim, tall and rather handsome man before her very interesting. And for that reason she went along with it. That and the fact that she didn't much care for the idea of returning to her parents.

"Good, now scoot back a little." He said, Emma moved about an inch, trying to see what he would do. He glared at her then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her so that her back was against the other tree.

"Ow!" Emma exclaimed.

"What?"

"My leg got scratched!" Emma said as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"Pity." The man said with no sympathy. "Now lift your arms." Emma sighed and raised her arms up.

The man pulled a rope out of his satchel and began wrapping it around Emma's right wrist. He tied a knot the wrapped the rope around a tree branch. Next he grabbed Emma's left arm and wrapped the rope around that wrist before finally tying it to her right wrist.

During the whole thing Emma stared at the man intensely. Studying him, trying to read him. He was very handsome now that she could see him clearly. He had shoulder length black hair that was let down from the ponytail that it was clearly put in often, slight scruff around his face and beautiful ocean blue eyes. The more she looked at him though, the more she could see that he seemed extremely uneasy about the whole thing and strangely careful. Like he didn't want to be there, almost like he was being forced to do it, but that couldn't have been it. Emma was just about to come to a conclusion when he finished tying her wrists. He turned his head and caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked, trying way to hard to sound mean.

"Don't I have a right to look at my kidnapper?!" Emma challenged.

"I'm not kidnapping you." The man said before turning his attention to her ankles.

"No?" Emma asked sarcastically as he pulled another rope out of his bag.

"No. I'm leaving you here," the man pulled the hem of Emma's dress up to her knees, causing Emma to shift uncomfortably. He put his hand on her leg to stop her from moving then began to wrap her ankles with the rope.

"You're just going to leave me here? To die?" Emma asked a little bit of sincere worry in her voice.

"No, someone will come find you. And they'll untie you and then take you to that nice little town a quarter of a mile from here." He said pointing to his right.

Emma didn't know what to say to that so she resorted to staring again, at least until he finished binding her ankles. Once he was done he walked over and sat on the edge of the stump, positioning himself so that he could face her.

"You don't look like a bandit." Emma said, quickly looking him over again.

"I don't?" He asked eyebrows raised.

"No, your clothes are too nice, even for a peasant. And your hair, it's been very well taken care of, pulled back regularly. And your beard isn't very long so you've shaved at least in the past few days... in fact if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pretty important once." Emma was right, she could tell by the cold expression that over came his face and the way he turned away.

"Well..." Emma said gaining his attention. "Notice anything about me?" The man scoffed for a second before deciding to humor her, giving her a once over.

"I'd say you seem rather important if it weren't for your lack of shoes, the mud on your dress and your rather messy hair. Now if you're done trying to distract me I'll just get back to this."

"Oh, yes, please continue kidnapping me!" Emma said sarcastically.

"I've told you before I'm not kidnapping you, but if that's the term you wish to use then fine... You know for someone who's being kidnapped you don't seem very scared."

"And you don't seem very scary." To this he has no response.

He was quiet for a while then rechecked the bindings on her wrists and ankles. When he finished with that he stood in front of Emma and grabbed something else out of his satchel. It was a letter in a white envelope with a red wax seal and some writing on it. He looked at it for a while and then carefully pushed it underneath Emma's leg.

"What's that?"

"A letter." He answered blankly.

"Clearly. What's it about? Who's it for? What am I supposed to do with it? How do you know I won't open it? Or am I supposed to open it?" Emma asked.

"No. And you won't open it, because if you do you'll be in more trouble than I am. And all you need to know is this. Once you get taken to that town an officer will hear about you and come to see if you're alright and if you need anything. You tell him that you were attacked in the forest and that the attacker dropped that letter as he left. Say that you weren't sure if you should open it so you decided to wait for an officer. When you show him the letter he will take it from you and then leave. Then your work is done and the letter is delivered."

"Wait that's it? You just need someone to send your letter? You could've just asked." Emma said a little frustrated.

"I'm afraid It's not that simple." He said with a sigh and a pat on her shoulder. Then he sat down and reached into his bag, taking out a large handkerchief.

"Open your mouth." He ordered.

Emma opened her mouth slightly. The man folded the handkerchief into a triangle and then held it up. Next he put the middle of it in her mouth and tied the ends together behind her head.

"There you go. It shouldn't be long till someone finds you. Do as I said about the letter." He said as he stood up and began walking away. Just before leaving into the forest he turned around and gave a small bow. "May our paths never cross again."

With that he was gone. And Emma was left tied to a tree with a letter under her thigh and a handkerchief in her mouth... not what she had hoped for, but this would certainly get her some pity points from her parents. Maybe even enough to forget about the engagement.

...

"I'm back, it was really nothing, we should be ready to leave now." King David announced as he reached the carriage. He looked inside and no one was there. David walked around to the other side and found his wife standing beside the carriage, nervously tapping her foot as she started into the forest.

"Snow?" He asked.

"Emma ran off," she said, not taking her eyes of the trees, "I didn't think anything of it. We got into a fight, I assumed this was just one of her temper tantrums, but I waited for fifteen minutes and she still wasn't back. I sent the guards to look for her. It's been an hour, David! I'm worried."

"I'm sure she's fine. The guards will find her and well be back on the road." David said, giving his wife a much needed hug.

"I feel horrible about this. She's so upset, she thinks that we're just selling her off to pay the kingdom's debts. I wish we could at least tell her why this has to happen." Snow said.

"Me too, but it's what's best for the kingdom." David said sadly. Snow was about to respond when a guard came to them from the carriage ahead.

"Your majesty, if we don't get moving we'll get caught in a storm. That road will flood, which means we'll get set back for days." The guard informed them, just as two guards appeared from the forest.

"We couldn't find her." One of the guards said.

Snow looked at her husband, eyes filled with worry. He took a moment to contemplate things before making a decision. David looked down at the ground and saw Emma's gold slippers lying in the dirt and picked them up.

"She can't have gone far without her shoes. We'll go on, and I'm sure by the time we get to the palace, Emma will be going by someone and be on her way to meet us there. If not we can send the guards of Delorick to help search for her." King David said, he was reluctant about it, but they simply couldn't risk staying any longer and getting stuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I realize that this story is bit slow right about now, but I promise you that are this chapter we're gonna start seeing a lot more of Emma and Killian. I hope you're all enjoying it right now though. Please remember to favorite and follow and review. I honestly love everything that you guys have to say. Oh, and a quick reply to one of the comments, yes Emma is an only child in this story, that is not meant to be a bad thing towards charming and snow, it has a purpose and will be explained later. Alright guys, have fun reading. Tell me what you thought.**

Killian felt bad about it, of course he did, he wasn't that kind of person. The kind of person that kidnaps helpless maidens from the forest and ties them up, that wasn't him. He wasn't this outlaw that he was made out to be, at least he wasn't before he did that. But August was right, he needed to get his message across and in order to do that he needed something big, he needed to make a scene. And certainly there would be quite a lot of people noticing a helpless girl tied to a tree, left to deliver a letter.

And as long as everything went as planned. As long as she did her part and got the letter to the guards, then it would only be a matter of time until Killian was in contact with Graham. And from there he would get back into the palace and set things right.

So yes, though he wasn't proud of what he did, it was necessary. At least that's what he told himself, it was for the greater good. Of his kingdom and of the people living in it. For all he knew, this plan could even help change the girls life. Killian smiled to himself, he could just saved her life and she didn't even know it... at least that's what he told himself.

...

It didn't take long for Emma to lose the feeling in her arms, considering that they were above her head. But somehow she was able to fall asleep despite the tingling. About half an hour later Emma awoke with a tap on her head.

She looked up to see she was sitting right underneath a bird's nest. Then Emma looked down and saw a cluster of berries sitting on her lap. If Emma could've she would've sighed. They were blueberries, her favorite. But of course she couldn't eat them because both her hands and mouth were tied.

Finally Emma heard some ruffling in the bushes. About two seconds later a little boy ran into the clearing. He looked at Emma as if she were some sort of wild animal. Then he laughed and ran away. Emma grunted, just her luck, someone finds her and doesn't care.

Emma waited around for what seemed like hours, getting extremely bored. She thought about singing to make the time pass, but of course she couldn't really do that. Emma looked around, wondering if maybe she could find something to cut herself loose, but there was nothing. Then Emma heard the ruffling again. And once again the same little boy came out, Emma grumbled in annoyance but then saw that this time a man was following the boy.

"Oh, well this isn't good." The man said when he saw Emma. "Alright, just hold on and I'll get you out of there."

The man pulled out a small knife and started to cut the rope on Emma's wrist. Then her ankles. Then the handkerchief in her mouth.

"Who did this to you?" The man asked once Emma was free.

"A man. I do not know his name. But he-" Emma stopped, remembering what he told her to say. "He attacked me. He, he took my money and then he tied me up. I'm lucky that he didn't kill me." Emma lied.

"Well, come on. My town isn't far from here. I can give you some money and set you up at an inn." The man said offering his hand to help her off the tree stump.

"Thank you." Emma said taking his hand.

The man and the boy began to lead the way and Emma grabbed the letter, carefully hiding it behind her back as they walked.

...

Emma was greeted very kindly by the people of the town, probably because she looked important. Now Emma wasn't quite sure how safe it was to reveal that she was the princess of another kingdom, since now she was in the Delorick, now, and didn't know where the people of this kingdom stood politically when it came to her family. So instead of saying who she was she simply told everyone that she was a visitor traveling to the palace of the kingdom to meet with the king but got attacked in the forest. When the people heard this they took her to a guard, he was one of the head guards for that particular town.

"So, you're meeting with his majesty the king?" The guard asked once they were left alone in his office.

"Yes, I'm, just traveling... with some friends, but I was attacked in the forest." Emma said.

"And who exactly was it that attacked you, because we've been in the watch for a certain... outlaw, and umm, it could be useful to know where he was last seen." The guard searched through a drawer and found a drawing that looked exactly like the man she has been taken by. He had dark hair that was pulled back and light eyes and scruff around his face. Emma pretended to inspect it carefully then shook her head.

"No, that's not him." Emma said gripping the letter a bit more, she'd yet to let go of it since he gave it to her.

"What a shame, it could've been helpful... Alright then, you seem like a woman who has some sort of money, we can get you a carriage to the palace from here if you can pay for it once you meet your friends there." The guard said. Emma smiled, holding in the sigh of relief she so desperately wanted to release.

"That sounds wonderful." Emma said with a large grin. This meant days apart from her annoying parents, which was a first in a very long time. Emma vowed to herself that if she ever ran across this mysterious outlaw, she would thank him for this moment of freedom.

"Good, the carriage will be here in the morning, you can stay at the inn across the way for tonight, no cost."

...

"We'll be arriving at the palace in one day your majesty." The guard announced when they came to a stop once again.

Queen Snow sighed as she looked out the window at where they had just come from. The sky was clear as it had been all day and night. She looked at her husband with a mixture of emotions in her eyes.

"We could've waited David, the skies are clear. Obviously the storm didn't happen and now Emma's out there and we just left her." Snow said, rubbing her hands together as she looked out the window once more.

"I know, but it's too late to turn back now and we're almost to the palace, once we get there we'll send out a search party for her." David said, but his wife didn't seem to take that well. He sighed then an idea came to him. "How about we send one of the guards ahead to the palace, one that can get there in half the time it'll take for the carriage to arrive. He can tell them the news and by the time we get there guards will already be searching for her."

"Alright." Snow said after taking the time to consider it. She wasn't happy about it but it really was there only option since they couldn't turn back time and they couldn't waste any more.

...

"You're kidding!" Queen Abigail said with a gasp just as her son's entered the dining room. She was talking to a palace guard who had come from the front gate with some news. Abigail finished talking to the guard and excused him before closing the door and turning to see her children.

"Something wrong mother?" Kingsley asked taking a seat at the table. Abigail took a seat as well and carefully placed the napkin on her lap.

"It would appear that princess Emma has gone missing." Abigail said and immediately her youngest sons head shot up.

"Missing?!" Edric repeated, clearly worried by the word.

"It would appear brother, that your bride has decided to run off before the wedding could even start." Kingsley said, amused by the whole situation.

"What's this about a wedding?" Everyone at the table turned to see king Frederick enter the room. He kissed his wife lightly on the forehead before taking a seat across from her. As soon as he sat down the maids entered with the first course.

"Don't worry father, there isn't going to be a wedding, the bride has run off." Kingsley joked, picking up his fork and ignoring the glare that his younger brother sent him.

"Apparently Emma is missing." Edric clarified, then turned to his mother. "How did this happen?"

"The guard from the gate said that he was told she ran off and simply didn't return." Abigail said. Kingsley nearly choked on his salad due to laughter,when he heard her. Edric sent him another glare as did his father.

"This is no laughing matter Kingsley." Frederick said. "We'll have to send our guards to search for her."

"But not to many father, we have to be rational," Kingsley said, actually being serious for the first time that night, "we lost so many at the southern border last month and we're suppose to be sending more down from the western coast."

"True, Kingsley but I believe that the princess is coming from the north border, so our resources there should be plentiful enough to spare a few men." The king said, clearly enjoying the political conversation that this turned into.

"And we will spare a few, no more than five to put a proper definition on the word. That way we are still putting in enough effort to please the runaway's parents but at the same time not damaging our own resources for a deal that might not even work out." Kingsley said the last part looking at his brother.

"When will we just have a dinner that doesn't end in politics?" Edric whispered to his mother.

"This is the world your father and brother and I live in, Edric, and should you marry the princess, it'll be yours as well." Abigail said to her son with a sympathetic smile.

...

The next morning Emma woke up in a bad mood. She had been forced to sleep in the most uncomfortable bed in the world and was almost missing the tree stump. Not to mention the inn didn't have separate wash rooms for every room, so she had to use a public one. And to top it all off this would be the third day in a row that she was stuck in the same outfit. She had never worn a dress more than once since she was nine, let alone wear the same one three days straight.

Emma looked in the tiny broken mirror that hung on the wall of the bedroom. She had to get out of these clothes. Emma took a step back and yelped in pain as her heel landed on a loose screw. And she had to get some shoes!

Emma looked back in the mirror and sighed, taking off her earrings and necklaces, then two of her bracelets. Emma went over to the bed and ripped a loose cloth from the old quilt that lied in a messy ball on top of the bed. She carefully placed all the jewelry inside, then took out the ribbon the tied her hair back and tied the bundle up.

If Emma was going to get some new clothes then she would just have to get rid of some old jewelry. With that she looked back in the mirror at her messy hair and awful outfit and tried not to feel sorry for herself. This was the lowest she had ever been, sleeping in a tiny room, in a bed that total strangers had used and stuck sharing a bathroom with them, only to have to sell her things in order to get the nicest clothes. Things could could only go up from here. And certainly her parents wouldn't be badgering her about marriage by the time she got back, not after all she'd been through.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hello lovely readers! Sorry about the little wait, I meant to post over the weekend but things didn't work out that way. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, there will be a lot more Emma and Killian together from this point on, so I hope you like that. (If you don't, then why are you reading a captain swan fic?) Okay as usual read, review, favorite and follow... in that order, because it'll be hard to review if you haven't read it first.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, but you already knew that.**

Killian waited by the designated tree near the small pond just outside of the city all night. This was the spot, the place where he told Graham to meet him in the letter. But even though Killian was sure that he would've received it by now and had enough time to come, Graham never showed.

Of course Killian's first assumption was that he simply didn't get the letter. But then what if he did? Had Graham received the letter and simply decided to ignore it because of his loyalty to the kingdom? No, of course not, Graham was a friend, he would've come simply to say that he wasn't interested in helping if that was the case. And if he had truly decided to end their friendship, then wouldn't he have sent guards to arrest him, seeing as he knew where he was? Then that left only one plausible answer, he hadn't gotten it. So then the girl still had it.

Killian could feel himself getting angry. She had one task, true it had been forced upon her, but it was simple enough. He hadn't hurt her or given her any reason not to deliver it, she simply didn't do it. Now he would have to go find her, only placing himself, and her as well, in more danger.

...

Emma left the inn, her pouch of jewels in hand and got into the carriage that awaited her outside. She would've been lying if she said she was impressed. The carriage was much smaller than her families and clearly much older as well. In fact, if she didn't know any better, it was just one of those carriages that any passerby could use if they had means to pay for it.

Great, first a public inn, then a public washroom and now a carriage that common people could have used just hours before her. Emma was beginning to look forward to seeing her parents, if only because it also meant seeing the usual luxuries she was used to.

The carriage took Emma out of the town where she had spent the night and into a small, yet more populated one. She kept her head out the window so that she could watch for any shops. About midday the carriage reached the town's plaza, where it was absolutely crowded with people buying things. Emma shouted up at the driver telling him to stop for a minute while she went to buy something.

When she returned to the carriage Emma was happy to be dressed completely different. She now wore a light green gown with a gold braided belt and the most beautiful gold shoes she could find to match. Not to mention she had also gotten her hair done and was still able to save some of her favorite pieces of jewelry.

The carriage driver, of course was very taken back by the transformation. But he did seem much less annoyed by the stop as he had been before, most likely because he now knew, or hoped, that he would get a handsome tip for his services.

"Madame, it might take us a bit longer to get there now." The driver said before she got in. "Your little shopping trip set us back about an hour and a half and there is much more traffic on the roads this time of day."

"That's fine, I'm not in a rush, and it was worth it." Emma said with a smile, climbing back into the carriage.

They started moving again, slowly, through the crowd of people and carriages and horses. In the back of Emma's mind she wondered if perhaps it would be a good idea to have separate roads for each mode of transportation. But that seemed too complicated to figure out, so instead she started to admire her new shoes.

Well she started to, then the carriage door swung open and suddenly there was a man sitting in front of her. And not just any man, the same man that had tied her up in the forest. Emma wasn't sure if she should be scared or confused, so she settled on annoyed. Annoyed mostly because this guy had absolutely no right to just show up out of no where once again. The first time was fine, but right now things were going good and she really did not need _that_ again.

"_You_! What are you doing here?!" Emma asked in a rushed whisper.

"You read the letter didn't you?" The man asked ignoring her question and sounding rather upset himself.

"No." Emma said quickly but the man reached over and grabbed the opened envelope from beside her. Emma bit her lip, "alright maybe, but only the first paragraph. It was boring, I fell asleep."

"Well it wasn't really meant to entertain you, in fact, it wasn't meant for you at all!" The man said then lowered his voice to whisper to himself. "Damn! Why did I have to choose a stupid one?"

"Excuse me! I am quite intelligent!" Emma said a bit too loudly.

"What was that miss?" The carriage driver asked, slowing the horses a bit, if that was even possible.

'_Nothing_,' the man across from her mouthed as he glared at her.

"Um... nothing!?" Emma said awkwardly and the carriage picked up speed again, barely.

"Bloody hell! How are we getting out of here unnoticed?" The man asked himself quietly, looking around the carriage.

"How did you get _in_ unnoticed?" Emma asked, genuinely curious about how he managed to just jump right in. He question regained the young man's attention, but instead of responding he sent her a glare. He pulled back the curtain and looked out the window.

"Pst.. You there!" He whispered to someone apparently walking outside the carriage on the busy street. Whoever it was must have acknowledged him because he continued. "How'd you like a quick ride to the palace?" He asked.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked only to be ignored again.

"Right, we're going to hop out and you hop in, okay?" He said to the person outside. "If the driver asks about anything just say everything's fine in an annoying girly voice, got it?"

"My voice is not annoying!" Emma said in a very offended tone.

"Mmm..." the man said making a face, "kind of is, now come on, let's go!" He said shoving the letter in his pocket and taking her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Emma exclaimed pulling her hand away, or trying to, but his grip was too tight. "I don't even know you!"

"Introductions can wait for later! Now come on I'm trying to save both our skins!... listen it'll be easy, you jump out and I'll be right behind you."

Emma stared at his blue eyes, biting her lip and furrowing her brows. "You're a very persuasive kidnapper." Emma said quickly before opening the carriage door and jumping out.

"And you're a very agreeable kidnap-ee?... good enough." The man said awkwardly before jumping out and landing beside her. At the same moment a woman jumped up into the carriage from out of the crowd and closed the door behind her. Now the two stood awkwardly in the busy street not exactly sure what to do or say.

"What's your name?" Emma asked finally, only to receive an, admittedly rather attractive, eyebrow raise from the man. "Well I should like to know the name of my kidnapper, so come on boy what's your name?"

"Boy?" He asked with a chuckle, "I'm nearly one hundred percent positive that I'm at least two years older than _you_, little girl. And since I'm the kidnapper that makes me the one in charge, so I shall tell you my name when it pleases me. Is that perfectly clear?" He tried his best to sound authoritative before he grabbed her wrist and began walking through the crowd.

"Oh perfectly, Killian." Emma said with a smug grin that grew to a smile when the man stopped and turned to look at her.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Pardon granted... You know if you're thinking of making a business out of this bandit thing then you should stop putting your name on the letters you give to your victims." Emma said only to be pulled through the crowd again.

"Yes, well you weren't supposed to read the letter and I'm not planning on pursuing this business for the rest of my life. But I do so appreciate the business advice from the young miss who's never lifted a finger in her life."

"Have too, see," Emma lifted her pinky, "and I do it everyday twice a day when the servants bring me my tea."

"You're quite right, you know I've heard that's a very difficult skill to acquire, your parents must be so proud." Killian said with a sort of lazy sarcasm.

Of course she was joking about the tea but when he played along it only made her sound worse. Emma would've snapped back a sassy comment, the only problem being that she couldn't think of one. They continued to walk in silence, pushing through the large crowd of villagers. In other circumstances Emma would've complained about being in such close proximity with the dirty people but she didn't want to be teased by Killian again. Not that she cared what her kidnapper thought of her, she simply didn't have the energy to come up with come backs at the moment.

"If you knew my name then why did you ask me twice?" Killian finally asked.

"I wanted to give you the chance at a proper introduction," Emma lied, the truth being that she wasn't completely sure that the name on the letter belonged to him. For all she knew, he could've been just another person in a long chain of people getting the letter from Killian to this Graham person.

"How strange of you." He replied with the most neutral tone Emma had ever heard. She couldn't quite tell if that was meant as a compliment or an insult or anything at all. And the fact that she didn't know only infuriated her.

"I want you to know right now that I don't like you." Emma said bluntly, speaking loudly so that she could be heard over the crowd as the two walked quickly.

"And I want _you_ to know right now that the feeling is entirely mutual." Killian said picking up his pace. Emma struggled to keep up considering that Killians legs were much longer than hers and he was wearing more practical shoes and didn't have to deal with a dress.

"Slow it down a bit, would you?" Emma asked loudly, "it's a bit hard to walk in these shoes."

"How odd considering that shoes were made to be walked in... perhaps you should get better ones."

"These cost a fortune!"

"Ah, well there's your problem the best kinds of shoes cost very little, and if you're lucky you can find some for free. Now speed it up we haven't got all day!" Killian said walking even faster so that Emma was nearly running to catch up.

...

"Now announcing Their Majesty's the King and Queen of the White Kingdom." The guard said in a loud booming voice as king David and queen Snow entered the room. They were both greeted warmly by by queen Abigail, who had clearly been waiting for their arrival.

"My husband and my eldest son are in a meeting, but Edric and I would be glad to have lunch with the two of you if you're up to it." Abigail said to them after all the hello's as she led them into the foyer. "Of course, as we've heard the bad news, we'd understand if you'd rather just rest."

"No, we'd be happy to have lunch." Snow said with a forced smile.

"Great, right this way." Abigail said with a smile, leading them unity the dining room.

"Tell me, Abigail, has your husband sent out any guards to search for her yet?" David asked as they walked through the hallway.

"My father and my brother have decided to send a few guards along the northern boarder, near the place she was last seen." Edric said, finally joining in on the conversation.

"I see, and how many is a few?" David asked, noticing the rather blatant tone of the prince. Edric snuck a glance at his mother who discreetly shook her head.

"I'm not sure," Edric lied, "hopefully enough to get her back before next week. I'd like to spend as much time with her as possible during this short visit."

"Yes, that would be nice." Snow said, almost feeling sorry for the boy, knowing that Emma would have much different plans when she returned.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N okay, here's your chapter seven, I hope you all enjoy. I continue to get reviews about Emma's lack of siblings, in sorry to those of you who that is important to, but as of right now, it really can't be changed. A thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed so far. And to those who haven't, please do! Don't forget to review, and most importantly, enjoy!**

"Where are we going?!" Emma asked, getting extremely tired of wandering around the town with this man. By this point in time he was practically dragging her by the arm. On many occasions Emma had tried to stop, but he seemed to be very determined that they kept moving.

"To a small cottage, just outside of this town." Killian said.

"Why?" Emma asked, her voice laced with all kinds of different emotions. For one thing she was extremely annoyed, but also scared. Once again, not because he was in any way scary, but simply because it was in her nature to be afraid to be alone with anyone that wasn't royalty or in uniform. In fact, Emma couldn't remember a time in her life that she had been alone with a commoner.

"Because it's about to start pouring and the woman that owns it will let us stay there until we can get back to my place." Killian said in annoyance, then tugged in her arm a bit more. "Come on, pick up the pace."

...

"Ed, you're worrying too much." Kingsley said as he watched his brother pace back and forth.

"This is your fault!" Edric said, accusingly pointing his finger at his brother. "Your the one that brought up 'the strain on our resources' and 'only a few' and now my future bride is out there somewhere, missing. She could be dead, or dying and we wouldn't know because we only have five people looking for her!"

"You need to calm down." Kingsley said slowly, taking his brother by the shoulder and walking him out of the room. "Come with me and my friends tonight, take your mind off of this girl. You're already acting like you're married, and quite honestly, it's sad."

"I felt bad lying to the king about how many guards we sent out." Edric said quietly as they walked down the hall.

"That's politics, brother, besides he's not your king. Not yet anyway, and hopeful once he is, he won't be for long." Kingsley said with a grin that his brother didn't quite like. Edric knew is brother was much more interested in the politics of ruling a country, but lately it was different. For the past months, almost a year, both Kingsley and his father seemed to slowly become more interested in the politics than anything else.

...

When they reached the cottage Emma was not impressed. As like most of the things she had seen in the past few days, it was small. The cottage had only four rooms, two bedrooms, a main room and a kitchen, with a small out house off to the side. They hardly made it there before the rain started, and that at least Emma was happy about. After dinner, the kind old woman, who told Emma to call her Granny, showed them to the guest room. Emma stared blankly at the small room, not at all excited when she heard what the sleeping arrangements were.

"There's only one bed in here." Emma stated looking at the small mattress, one of only three pieces of furniture in the otherwise empty bedroom of the extremely small cottage. Killian set his satchel down on the bedside table then sat in the only chair. He sat down with a thud that was loud enough to shake the old wood floor and make his dagger slide out of his satchel.

"Your point?" He asked, his head resting on his hand, his eyes heavy and tired.

"Well I'm not going to share the bed." Emma said in her most bratty tone.

"Nor should you." Killian said then went to grab something from his bag.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Emma asked, confused since they had been walking nonstop for hours and from the sound of it, they would be doing it again in the morning once the rain let up.

Killian chuckled, "what so that you can run off in the middle of the night? I don't think so. No, you can go on and sleep, I however am just fine with sitting here and making sure you don't leave."

"You're just going to sit there and watch me sleep?" Emma asked, getting a nod in reply, she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you're going to be awfully tired in the morning." Emma muttered under her breath as she crawled into the small bed.

Some time went by and Emma slowly began to drift off while Killian sat there and wrote in his journal. The sound of him writing was enough to wake Emma up from her very, very short nap. He seemed to be angry by the sound his pencil made, it moved across the paper in short quick movements. Emma grunted burying her head under the covers so that she wouldn't have to hear the scraping of the lead against the paper. After a while it stopped and Emma heard Killian put both the pencil and book down.

"You still awake?" He asked, looking over at the mass of covers that hid her body. Emma sighed and pulled the covers off her head.

"Yes, thanks to all that noise you've been making." She said in annoyance.

"Well I'm done now." He stated, grabbing something from his bag and standing up to walk over to the bed. "Scoot over a bit." He said, looking down at her.

"Why?" Emma asked defiantly. "You said you weren't going to sleep."

"I changed my mind, now move."

"I told you I'm not sharing." Emma said refusing to move. Killian looked at her with raised eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"You're not going to move?" He asked, Emma shook her head.

Killian sighed and bent down so that his knees were resting on the side of the bed. He put his arms underneath Emma and not-so-gently pushed Emma to the other side of the bed. Emma shrieked but he simply ignored her, going to remove his boots and then crawl in bed beside her. Emma turned herself so that she was facing away from him.

"Sit up." Killian ordered in an at least somewhat kind tone. Emma sat up and so did he.

"Good, now give me your hand." Killian said.

"No, why?" Emma moved both her hands as far from him as possible but Killian simply grabbed Emma's left arm and pulled it so that he had her hand in his.

Killian took a small rope and began to tie their left wrist together.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, trying to pull her hand away, but his grip was too strong.

"This way, you can't leave without me." Killian said pulling on the knot with his right hand and his teeth. "There, now we can sleep."

Killian lied down and Emma was forced to follow him. Emma unconsciously pulled her left hand up to place it under her head, causing Killian to basically wrap his arm around her. Emma grunted and dropped her hand to her side again.

"My father would have you killed if he found out about this." Emma mumbled grumpily.

"Ah, well then it's a good thing he doesn't know." Killian said wrapping his arm around Emma's waist and pulling her closer just to make her upset.

Emma tried to squirm away but eventually gave up. As much as she hated to admit it she liked this feeling of him holding her as she fell asleep. Emma tried her best to ignore it but it was hard when she could feel him so close.

...

When morning came Emma was the first to wake up. Killian was fast sleep, his left arm draped across Emma's body, making him almost lying on top of her. Emma sighed uncomfortably, trying to wiggle out from under him without waking him up. It wasn't working. She tried to move a different way and was, very unpleasantly, poked in the rib with something sharp. Emma bit down on her tongue, trying not to shout with pain.

"Damn you!" She whispered glaring at Killians sleeping face.

Emma moved the same way, this time being much more careful. It poked her again and Emma smiled, perhaps it was a knife that she could use to cut herself free. She moved around with her right hand until she finally found the tiny pocket that contained the sharp object. Emma wrinkled her eyebrows, it must've been a rather small knife. Still she worked around until she successfully brought the object into view. Emma held it up proudly in front of her face to see, then frowned. A pencil.

Emma huffed, blowing a piece of hair out of her face and threw the pencil across the room. Only she didn't realize that all her moving about and the sound of the pencil hitting the wall was enough to wake Killian. He looked at her through one eye and smiled, _she's trying to escape, how cute._ Killian closed his eyes again and went back to "sleeping".

Emma suddenly remembered the dagger he had, but it was on the table on the other side of the bed. Emma looked back at Killian, he seemed to be out cold, a very heavy sleeper, so maybe she could crawl over him without him noticing. Emma took a quiet deep breath then began to slowly move, pushing Killian this way and that until she had a good view of the dagger. Emma reached out to grab it but it was too far away, from the looks of it she would have to be directly on top of Killian to grab it.

Emma sighed,_ I can't believe I'm doing this._ Emma crawled over until she was lying on top of Killian, his stomach to her back. He didn't seem notice, _a very heavy sleeper indeed_, she thought. Emma successfully grabbed the dagger and brought it up to cut her hand free when Killian suddenly moved.

He snatched the dagger from her hand and held it to her throat, pulling her left arm down with his own. Emma screamed and shut her eyes tight. Killian removed the dagger from her throat, but only for a moment so that he could cut their hands free and turn it around so that she was pinned underneath him. Once Killian was on top of her the dagger went back to Emma's throat and she winced again.

"Where do you think your going princess?" He asked almost in a flirty endearing sort of way. Emma eyes widened at the word, but she quickly assumed he meant it as a nickname. He couldn't possibly know, she hadn't told him.

"I- I had to use the restroom and I didn't want to wake you," Emma lied quickly, then glanced at the dagger. "Please don't hurt me!" Killian laughed.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" He asked with a smile.

"You're holding a dagger to my throat!" Emma nearly yelled.

"Want to know a secret?" He asked leaning in very close to her face. Emma didn't respond, just stared blankly, like a deer, into his deep blue eyes as he continued talking. "This dagger can't hurt you, it's been enchanted so that it can't cut a human." Emma's eyes widened and she pushed Killian off of her.

"Oh, you!- I thought you were actually going to hurt me! What sort of bandit runs around with a dagger that can't do anything?!" Emma asked hitting him with a pillow and scooting away from him. She instinctively pulled the covers up over her chest in a protective sort of way that only made Killian laugh.

"It most certainly can do something, for instance it just cut that rope. Besides I'm a bandit not a murderer and therefore I have no need for a flesh cutting knife." Killian said with a smile as he admired his dagger then waved it around Emma's face, "plus it was enough to scare you."

"You... are very childish!" Emma said as Killian continued to wave the dagger about and grin like an idiot.

"Why thank you, I try."

Emma grumbled something under her breath and stood up, throwing all the pillows and blankets on top of Killian as she did. She went over to where she had taken of her shoes and quickly put them on. After that Emma began to stomp to the back door of the room that led outside.

"Where are you going?" Killian asked, not really caring all that much.

"Out!" Emma yelled before walking out the door and slamming it behind her. Killian smiled, knowing that it was still pouring rain outside. He counted to three then heard Emma screaming, two seconds later the door flung open with a soaking wet, and very furious, girl on the other side.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N alright, here's chapter eight. I didn't post in the middle of the week so I might post again tomorrow. This chapter is smaller than the others and doesn't have as much of Emma and Killian, but it's still really important. Please continue to leave reviews, I really like the feedback. Enjoy!**

"Maybe we should send our guards." Snow said as she paced the room in her nightgown. She had barely slept that night and woke up extremely early as well.

"Snow, we've already sent our guards." David said lazily, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep

"Then they should send their guards!" She said.

"They already have." He replied, running his hand down the side of his face.

"Well they should send more!" Snow nearly yelled.

"Actually, I think it's best if they don't send too many." David said, getting an appalled glared from his wife. "Only because if they send too many guards people will start asking questions, then rumors will start and that is really the last thing we need."

"I suppose you're right, it probably wouldn't look good to the people if they found out she ran away." Snow said with a sigh as she sat down in the bed. "I'm just worried about her, she's never been away from us or the guards for this long, what if she's hurt?"

...

"Killian! What did you do to the poor girl!?" Granny asked as she wrapped Emma with a blanket.

"It's not my fault, she's one that decided to run out into the rain." Killian defended.

"Only because you're too annoying to be stuck in the same room with." Emma said through chattering teeth.

"Oh, be quiet!" Killian snapped back, getting an offended look from Emma, but he simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go see if I've got any tea, or maybe soup." The kind old woman said, patting Emma in the back, "you be nice to her."

With that Granny left the room, leaving Emma and Killian alone. Emma sat huddled up by the fire place and Killian leaned against the wall. He pulled back the curtain a bit and looked out the window before letting out a silent sigh.

"Is it still raining?" Emma asked quietly.

"You have ears, listen for yourself." Killian replied, not looking at her as he spoke.

Emma bit her lip, so that's how it was going to be. She stared down at the small fire while Killian walked aimlessly around the small room. Emma watched him for a bit, unnoticed. _Killian_ she thought as she watched him walking and looking at paintings on the walls and little nicknacks. _Killian J._ Emma thought, remembering when she read it in the letter, _I wonder what the J stands for?... Probably something just as interesting as Killian._

"Emma." Emma said, realising, in the midst of thinking of his name, that he didn't know her name yet.

"Beg your pardon?" Killian said, one again raising his eyebrows in a way that Emma couldn't deny that she liked.

"My name, it's Emma." She said, sounding unbelievably polite, even to herself out sounded strange.

"I don't care." Killian said nonchalantly before exiting the room and going into the guest room.

Emma clenched her teeth as she watched him leave. If anyone was going to be rude it would be her, after all she was the important one, not him. She was the one who would someday rule a country. And he had no right to treat a princess like that, whether she was the princess of his country or not.

Emma stood up and dropped the blankets that were wrapped around her. She stomped into the room behind him and slammed the door shut. However, Killian simply continued to write in his book, not even startled by the sound of the door closing. And of course this only infuriated Emma more.

"So what exactly do you want with me Killian?!" Emma asked loudly, "because I quite honestly do not know why I'm here and I am not enjoying it!"

"How unfortunate for you." Killian said lazily closing his book.

"Fine! I'm leaving!" Emma shouted turning around, opening the door again and walking out.

"You most certainly are not!" Killian yelled, catching Emma halfway across the room.

"Then what the _hell_ am I doing here?!" Emma asked shaking his hand from her wrist as she took a step back.

"Now that's no way for a lady to speak." He said condescendingly taking a step forward.

"It's a good thing I'm not a Lady." Emma said quietly, uncomfortable with how close he was. She had never been that close to any man except her father.

"No? What then? A Duchess, perhaps?" Killian asked, looking her up and down, "you are a woman of title, yes?... or shall I say girl?"

"Woman." Emma said, offended by his teasing, "and yes... but it doesn't matter what title."

"Only that you're not a Lady?" He teased.

"Right."

"Good, I need someone with status." Killian said slowly before taking a step back, giving Emma her much needed space. "You're going to help me get into the palace.

"Why? You need to steal something?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"I'm not a thief." Emma smirked to herself when he said this because he actually sounded offended.

"You stole me." Emma pointed out.

"Borrowed." He corrected.

Just then the door swung open and in walked Granny.

"Tea's ready." She said with a smile, holding a tray with a streaming kettle on it.

...

"Abigail, thank you, the tea is wonderful." Snow said to her friend after taking a sip of her warm drink.

"Of course, I thought it would be nice for the two of us to have some time just to calm down since things have been so hectic lately." Abigail said with a smile before dismissing her maids.

The two sat at a beautiful table out on one of the balconies, overlooking all of the capitol city. Snow looked out over the city at the small patch of forest that she knew was probably very large up close. There was a dark bunch of clouds hanging over it. Snow looked to the left a bit, then the right, but all the rest of it was the city.

"Where are we facing?" Snow asked, still eyeing the clouds.

"I believe northeast, why?" Abigail said, confused by the sudden interested in the geography.

"Do you have men looking for Emma over there?" Snow asked, pointing out at the very small looking patch of trees in the distance.

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"I think that's where we lost Emma. While we were on our way the guards stopped, they said a storm would start and that's the only area in the kingdom that isn't drowning in sunlight." Snow explained.

"I see, well, I'll talk to my husband and see if he can send some guards out by tomorrow. If they take a short cut they could make it there and back in less that three days." Abigail said with a hopeful smile. She had been looking forward to seeing Emma again and was honestly very disappointed when she didn't arrive with her parents. The two families were much more close when the children were younger, but time and responsibility of two countries had caused them to be less and less acquainted.

"That would be wonderful, I've been so worried about her." Snow said with a frown, but not wanting to be rude decided to change the subject. "But enough about that, let's relax... how have you been?"

"Wonderful, the boys are all grown up so I've had a lot of free time on my hands, but it's been nice."

"And how's your husband?" Abigail nearly frowned when Snow asked this. For a moment Snow believed she wouldn't answer the question but before Snow could change the subject Abigail began to answer.

"He's been... stressed lately. The economy is good right now but our advisor has been looking closely at it and believes that things could go very bad very soon. And not to mention the war in the south. Oh, and there's this outlaw running about the country, he's really no threat, just a trouble maker. So Frederick has had a lot to deal with, which is why he's been so strange as of recent." Abigail said, sounding more as though she was trying to reassure herself than talk to her friend.

"It can be stressful," Snow agreed, then she picked up her tea cup. "Let's toast, to trying to relax!"

"To trying to relax." Abigail repeated with a smile about as weak and forced as the one on Snow's face.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N presenting chapter 9! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing following and favoriting, keep it up! Enjoy this chapter! And remember that I don't own OUAT.**

Emma sat quietly, drinking her tea as Killian and Granny talked for what seemed like hours. Emma listened half heartedly as they told news about mutual friends. It was somewhat interesting, probably more so if you actually knew who they were talking about. But considering Emma's situation it was quite boring, although she did pick up one very important thing. As they spoke Killian had asked Granny about a relative named Red, but not once did she ask about his family. Emma noted this as she listened, slowly growing more and more impatient.

She had her own questions for him, and were they in the right place she wouldn't have a problem in jumping right in and asking them. However, they didn't know her status (and she would prefer it to stay that way) which of course meant that Emma couldn't be as bossy as usual. No, instead she would just have to bear through it and bite back all her sassy comments.

Finally after both Killian and Granny had about ten cups of tea, something came up that provided Emma with a chance at being alone with Killian.

"Oh, would you look at that," the old woman said holding up the little container for the milk, "we're all out of cream, and that was the last of it. I'll have to go to the market."

"Thank God," Emma mumbled under her breath, catching the glare from Killian but choosing to ignore it.

"It's been great seeing you again, although I can't promise we'll be here when you return." Killian told the woman, getting up to help her take the things into the kitchen.

"Well then, until next time." Granny said with a smile. "Come back whenever you want."

"I'm sure I'll take you up on that offer eventually." Killian said with an almost-smile as they walked to the kitchen.

Emma stayed seated, not noticing the plates that were still sitting in front of her. She tapped her foot impatiently listening to the door open and close and waiting for him to come back so they could finish their previous conversation. Finally Killian came back in looking once again very dull, not at all as interesting as he seemed when talking to Granny.

"We're leaving." Killian told her plain and simple before heading toward the other room, presumably to grab his things.

"Now?" Emma asked, getting up and following him.

"The rains stopped, I want to get there as soon as possible." He explained.

"Get where exactly?" Emma asked pointedly, crossing her arms as she leaned into the door frame.

"My home... Well, I say home."

"You still haven't told me what I'm doing here." Emma said in annoyance, "I was hoping to finish that little conversion."

Killian seemed to have not heard her, continuing to put his things into the satchel without stopping to reply. Emma clenched her teeth, why was he so rude? He finally finished with his bag and Emma thought he would start talking again, but instead he brushed right past her.

"I demand that you tell me why I'm here!" Emma said with a pout. This stopped Killian but not in the way she had hoped.

"Oh well, if she demands." He said sarcastically then rolled his eyes. "I'll tell you on the way, but right now I need to make sure we're all set, it's quite a walk... Clean that up." The last part was said with a finger pointed at the small table where they had their tea.

Emma was taken back at first. Surely he was joking, but no, he was entirely serious. Emma wanted to say no, to openly defy his simple order. But she once again reminded herself, he didn't know who she was. So Emma sucked it up and picked up the cup and plate and walked them into the kitchen. Admittedly it wasn't a hard task but it was a task none the less and Emma despised any sort of task, especially one so demeaning as putting away dishes. Once she was done she met outside with Killian, who was already beginning to walk.

"So, Anna was it?" He asked after a moment of silent walking.

"Emma!" She corrected, hearing a small laugh from Killian. Emma rolled her eyes, he had only asked to get a rise out of her.

"You're not used to housework." He commented, again using that neutral tone that made it impossible to tell what he meant by his words.

"No, I have people for that." Emma said quietly, unsure what his response would be, whether he would use it to tease her or not.

"Hmmm... I think you're a duchess." Killian said looking back at her with an actual smile. Emma picked up her pace so that she was walking along side him.

"I'll tell you what bandit, you let me know why I'm here and I'll give you my title." Emma proposed, she saw a little flicker in Killian's eyes when she said this. But still he put on a show of pretending to contemplate the idea.

"Alright, it's a deal." He said putting out his hand for Emma to shake. Emma looked down at his hand and lightly took it in hers, shaking it once before letting go and wiping her hand off on her dress.

"Afraid you'll catch cooties?" He teased raising a blush in Emma's cheeks.

"No," she said, "I just don't know when he last time you've washed your hands was... now tell me why I'm here."

"Right, as you know I need to get back into the palace. I know a man, or rather I know of a man who can help me. He can get me a special kind of disguise that will make me unrecognizable to them." Emma noted this carefully, certainly not every guard in the country would be able to recognize him on spot. But perhaps he knew the ones in the palace the same way he knew the one mentioned in the letter. Either that, it he was quite a wanted man, which meant he must've done something very wrong. Emma blinked the thought away and went back to listening to him.

"But even then I'll need a ticket in, that's partly where you come in handy. Secondly I need a personal invitation to a private meeting with the king, if you're half as important as I think you are, you can get me those things."

"But, why do you need to meet with the king?" Emma asked, still not fully understand what was going on.

"Because I believe that there is someone in the palace that is planning on using his power for the worst, and I need to warn him." Killian explained, leaving Emma silent. If what he said was true (and it seemed true) that could also mean trouble for her kingdom, and her parents. "Now, I've told you mine, you tell me yours."

"So you think this person plans on killing the king?" Emma asked, ignoring him.

"I doubt it, now come on what's the title?" Emma stared at him with wide eyes. She didn't want to answer, her mind was running wild as a million thoughts drifted by. Most of them along the lines of, she didn't know him or what he'd done or if he was being honest. If she told him the truth he could use it against her.

"Emma, we had a deal." Killian said pointedly, raising one brow.

"I don't want you to hurt me." Emma said honestly, for all she knew he could be lying to her. He could be the one planning to hurt the king, which meant he could do the same to her.

"I don't plan to." Killian said sincerely. The simple sound of honesty in his voice was enough for Emma.

"Princess." Emma blurted quietly. Killian chuckled then looked back at Emma who had stopped walking.

"You're serious?!" He asked, sounding very alarmed.

Emma nodded and his face froze, she could see the muscles in his jaw clench down as he stared at her. The next thing she knew he was reaching inside his satchel and pulled out a little handkerchief that was wrapped around something. Emma unwrapped it to find two slices of bread.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking down at the food.

"In case you get hungry while you're walking back." Killian said as though it was obvious.

Emma's forehead creased, what did he mean 'walking back'. "Beg your pardon?"

"If you head back now I'm sure you can catch up to Granny on her way to the market, she can help you back to the palace."

Emma clenched her jaw, that was it, he found out who she was and was just going to let her go. Why? Didn't he want someone with a title? Certainly her title was good enough for him. But then again, why did she care? She could leave now, go back to her jewelry and clothes and giant rooms... giant, lonely rooms... And her parents, and her soon to be in laws... And her apparent fiance.

As all these thoughts went through Emma's head she came to a decision. A decision to make her own choice for once. Her own choice about something really important, not just what dress to wear to a ball. No this was big, and it was exciting. And for once she felt powerful, very powerful. From this point, Emma decided, she was going to be in control of her life.

"I'm not going back to the palace." Emma said frankly, tossing the bread back at Killian and walking right past him.

"Yes, you are." He replied sternly, not moving from his spot. Admittedly, Emma was hoping he would follow her, but instead he stayed put. So Emma too stopped walking and turned around to face him.

"No, I don't think I am. You won't let me."

"I will too, I'm telling y-"

"No, you won't. Because I've seen you and I know your plan and I know at least part of the direction to your home and I know of a certain person who has been helping you, which I'm pretty sure it's a crime to help a criminal. So, no, unless you want a bunch of guards knocking at your door, and that sweet old lady's door, you won't let me go." Emma said with a smug smile on her face.

"The kings guards won't hurt me, he doesn't want to put me in prison, he just wants me out of the way." Killian countered.

"I'm not talking about your kings guards, I'm talking about my father's. I'm his only daughter, he'd hang you if I told him you hurt me, and you know it, that's why you want me to leave. You're afraid that someone will catch us and you won't only be a traitor in your country, but also an enemy of the crown in mine." Emma said, "so tell me Killian, how much do you want me out of your hair?"

Killian glared at her, the muscles in his jaw clenching and unclenching just like his fist. She had him cornered, and he couldn't do a thing about it. Killian took a deep breath and walked closer to her. He quickly grabbed her hand and shoved the slices of bread into her hand before walking past her.

"I'm not going!" Emma called out as he continued to walk away quickly.

"I know, so catch up." He yelled back, Emma instantly starting after him.

"Then what's the bread for?" Emma asked.

"When they catch us, I want them to see that I treated you very well, that way I can forego the torture and skip straight to the execution."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N alright guys here's chapter ten. Thanks for so the lovely reviews, keep it up! I hope you enjoy. Follow and favorite.**

Edric leaned against a wall in the long corridor, waiting patiently for his brother to come out of a meeting. The hall was nearly completely empty, aside from the rug and a few benches. Every once in a while a servant would rush by, never forgetting to bow to the Prince who was busy tapping his foot. He need someone to talk to, and unfortunately the only one he could think of was his brother, who at the moment he was very cross with.

"Ahh, Eddy!" Kingsley exclaimed as he walked out of the room. Edric hadn't even noticed, he was to busy with his own thoughts to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Don't call me that." Edric said lazily, having said it far too many times before. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Good, I'd be worried if you were just standing there for fun. You know you really should come to some of those meetings, you'll need to know that stuff once you're king of your own country."

"If I'm king... which it doesn't seem like I will be considering how little effort you and father are putting into finding my bride." Edric said pointedly.

"I see... You want to talk about this again." Kingsley said slowly, stopping to face his brother. "If it's truly her that you're worried about, I'm afraid we're doing all that we can. However, if it's the crown that troubles you, I assure you, the royal advisor, father and I are working on it. If things go as we hope, you may not even need her to get your throne."

With this Kingsley started walking again. Edric quickly followed after him, but said nothing. He needed a moment to understand exactly what his brother was saying.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking at his brother with wide eyes.

"The dowry, brother. She has no siblings, everything she owns will go to you and the sooner that happens the better." Kingsley said with a smile, then catching his brothers pensive look continued, "don't get me wrong, I hope we find her. But if not, father and I want you to get what you've been promised... now, I'm tired of politics, what do you say we go hunting?"

"A hunt sounds perfect."

...

Emma walked silently, two paces behind Killian. He hadn't said a word to her since she had decided, well more like demanded, to stay. Emma knew he was mad, and she understood why, sort of, but this was unbearable. He just stalked ahead of her, acting as though she wasn't even there.

"We're here." Killian finally said, coming to an abrupt halt. Emma looked around and saw nothing but trees and brush. Then she looked up and saw smoke lifting into the sky, she followed the cloud down till she could just barely see a small house peeking out from behind a bunch of trees.

"That little hut?" Emma asked squinting a bit as she pointed at the house.

"Aye, there are other homes nearby and a small town just a quarter of a mile farther." Killian told her dryly. Emma nodded and started heading towards the house, but he stopped her.

"Before we go I want to explain a few things to you." He said sternly. "First, you may be a princess but the only thing that is going to get you here is the ability to continue this with me. No one is to know your title but me. That means you'll have to act normal, understood?" Emma frowned at the way he said normal, as though she wasn't already normal. "You will cook and clean and do all the things a normal every day maiden would do. Starting with getting rid of those ridiculous clothes. You will do as you're told. The house is small and has only two bedrooms, one is for me, one is for August, you will stay in the main room."

When Emma heard the last part she started to open her mouth to object but he cut her off once more.

"You will not complain about anything! Got it?"

"And what happens if I break your rules?" Emma asked with a playful grin. Killian didn't reply, he simply grabbed her wrist and started towards the house, muttering something under his breath.

...

When they entered the house, Emma was pleasantly surprised. It was much different than she had expected, not great, but definitely not horrible. It was small in a cozy sort of way. The walls were a dark green sort of color and the wood floors were dark as well, so with the fire place lit, it all seemed very warm. Warm and... masculine.

Emma took a moment to take it all in before making her decision. She didn't like it. Sure it was fine for them, she supposed. But this certainly wasn't a place she could spend much time in. Perhaps there was a nearby inn or bed and breakfast that she could stay at. Emma turned to Killian to ask but then remembered his silly rules. She was not to complain, no matter how much she wanted to.

"So, this is it. That's where you'll sleep." Killian said pointing at the small little couch, well it was more of a bench, that was set up against a wall.

"Is there nowhere else for me?" Emma asked trying to hide her disappointment. He was already angry enough with her, and for some reason she couldn't stand the idea of him getting more upset.

"Is that a complaint?" Killian asked giving her a glare that Emma shot right back, forgetting about avoiding more conflict.

"And what if it is?!" Emma asked, getting annoyed with his annoyance.

"Look I don't even wa-" just then the door from the other room swung open and in came a tall young man. They both froze, Emma mostly because she didn't know who this person was, and Killian because he wasn't expecting the person.

"August, you're back early." Killian said awkwardly, August smiled as he looked between the two of them.

"I can be back later if you two need some time alone." He said with a grin.

"Absolutely not!" Emma screeched, disgusted by what he was insinuating, her cheeks turning red.

"Emma, this is my friend August, August, this is Emma. She's...a friend." Killian said, taking a moment to decide what to call her. 'Friend' seemed to be his safest choice.

"Oh..." August said, then smiled at Emma before glancing between the two. "What sort of friend?"

"Not that sort, I can assure you." Emma said, smiling back at August. Killian looked between the two who seemed oblivious to his presence, both far too attentive to one another flirtatious looks. He clenched his jaw.

"Emma," Killian finally said, regaining her attention. "There are some blankets in the cabinet down the hall, why don't you get those so they're all ready later?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense to get them when I need them?" Emma countered.

"Why would she need them? The beds are already set up." August interjected.

"Killian has decided to put me out here on the bench." Emma said with a pout, crossing her arms for emphasis.

"Nonsense, you'll stay in my room." August said, smiling at her. Emma had to work hard to suppress a grin. Meanwhile Killian had to work hard to contain his utter annoyance. Which apparently didn't work because August caught the look on his face.

"I'll sleep out here, naturally." August added, calming Killian a bit, but not by much. But Emma saw yet another opportunity to upset Killian, and she just couldn't help but take it.

"That's flattering August but I couldn't agree to that. After all, I am Killian's guest, it wouldn't be proper to take your room." Emma said watching Killian carefully as she said it. His eyes caught hers and she could see the intense rage behind them.

"Emma's right," Killian finally said, "I'll stay out here, she'll take my room."

Emma feigned a shocked look, "what a wonderful idea Killian! It's a mystery why you didn't think of it in the first place."

"Great, then it's settled." August said, rejoining the conversation, but not for long. "Emma how about I show you to the room? It's Killian's turn to make dinner, so we'll have time to talk."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Emma said. August started towards the hall, past Emma and Killian, who were still staring at each other. Emma didn't move as Killian mouthed the words, 'I hate you' to which Emma replied with a smirk and mouthed two words back, 'vice versa'.

"This way." August said, waiting for Emma to catch up.

"Coming." Emma sing-songed while glaring at Killian before turning to follow him.

...

Later that night, after the very plain dinner of some sort of soup, Killian and August went to clean up. All night Killian had watched as August and Emma talked, including himself in the conversation every so often just to remind them that he was there. It was torture to him, to just sit there and watch as she deliberately tried to annoy him and he couldn't do anything about it. But once in the kitchen Killian was able to talk freely.

"Emma and I will be leaving in two days." Killian said coldly as he cleaned the dishes in the bucket of soapy water just before passing them to August.

"Do you like her?" August asked. Killian was surprised by the question, but quickly hid it.

"She's a friend, it'd be odd if I didn't like her." Killian replied bitterly.

"Killian, I know she's not a friend, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you two barely know each other..." August said, drying the dishes one by one. "You were stupid for taking my advice, I hope you know that."

"Yes well it didn't quite go as planned, I don't even want her here, but she refuses to go home." Killian lamented.

"You sure you want her to?"

"There is nothing going on between us and there never will be. Just as there won't be anything between the two of you. She is here for one purpose and one purpose only, to get me back in that palace." Killian said, sounding very determined. August's expression softened a bit.

"Kil, I know how much you cared about them, I did too. But this isn't going to bring anyone back-"

"I appreciate your input but this isn't about bringing them back, they're dead, I know that better than anyone. I have to do this for the country, I'm the only one that knows what's going on and I have to find a way to stop it."

"Alright." August said with a simple nod. He worried about Killian sometimes, especially when it came to things like this. But just like his brother Killian was strong headed and his mind wasn't changed easily.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hiya! So I want to that all of you who continue to review and ask all of you that haven't yet to please write some. Even if it's just something small, knowing how you are all liking it is really important to me. So just remember to follow and favorite and review and now have some fun reading!**

"Good morning." Emma heard a voice say.

Emma rolled over and grunted, she didn't want to wake up. She barely got to bed the night before, with a bed as uncomfortable as this she almost regretted not taking the bench. Emma sighed when the curtains were opened, letting in a stream of light that hit her face just right. Slowly, and reluctantly, she opened her eyes, smiling when she saw the man standing by the window.

"I thought you were Killian." Emma said rubbing her eyes before sitting up a little more.

"No, Killian went out for a little," August said, "he wanted me to wake you and see about getting you a change of clothes."

Emma looked surprised. "Well, that's nice of him. I do hate wearing the same thing for long periods of time."

"I'm not too fond of it myself." August replied with a grin, she'd probably be appalled if she knew how long he'd been wearing that shirt. "Well, you take your time, I'll be out in the main room when you're ready to go."

...

Emma walked along side August happily. She was excited, as she always was before shopping. Of course Emma had never shopped at a woman's home before, but it was a new experience. August had told her that the woman was the best seamstress for miles around while they ate their breakfast earlier. Not a very good breakfast, just some berries and bread, but Emma couldn't complain, it was against the rules.

"You know, it's been five days since I've seen my parents." Emma said, the realization just suddenly coming to her.

"Is that a long time for you?" August asked. Emma blushed, it sounded so childish when she thought about it, because truthfully it was the longest time she'd ever spent away from them..

"No." Emma lied, "it's just I usually have someone else with me when I'm away."

"You have Killian." August commented, knowing all too well that they weren't the 'friends' they said they were. Emma's smile faded.

"That's true... what's the story with Killian?" Emma asked wanting to change the subject and also looking to get some more information. August looked surprised as he helped her over a fallen tree.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what's his... motivation?" Emma asked, not quite sure how to word it without revealing that she didn't know Killian as well as she said she did.

"Motivation?" August repeated with a laugh.

"Why does he want to go to the palace?" Emma finally asked, causing August to stop walking. Emma could see on his face that August knew what was really going in between her and Killian. The two stood silently in the middle of the forest, Emma waiting patiently as a couple of birds flew by before he finally started talking.

"I'm not sure it's my place to tell you if you don't already know." August answered honestly. With that he turned and continued walking, Emma had to skip a bit too catch up with him.

"Well then what's the relationship between the two of you?" Emma asked.

August sighed, turning around one more. He shouldn't tell her anything that Killian hadn't told her, but what was the harm in answering one question? "I met Killian four years ago, when he first joined the navy. We weren't really friends, more like acquaintances. But a couple of years ago I promised someone that I would watch over him. And if you tell him that I said that he'll kill me so don't bring it up."

"So you're like a big brother?" Emma asked with a smile once they started walking again.

"I try to be."

"That's nice, I always wanted siblings." Emma mused, "especially a brother, a brother would've been great." A brother would've meant all her problems could disappear.

"Your parents didn't want any other children?" August asked, looking ahead as though they were nearing the place they were going to. Emma paused for a second, unsure how to answer him.

"I think I've caused them enough trouble on my own." Emma said with a playful smile, but hiding the sad truth not far below.

"Well, I know how you feel, I'm an only child as well... we're almost there, just past those trees."

...

"What would it takes to get a small band of you soldiers together?" Edric asked one of his friend Sam, a soldier who worked at the palace. They had been friends for a few years now and Edric was happy to say that this was one man that worked for his father that he could trust. Ever since a couple years back it seemed to Edric that things had been changing and it was getting harder and harder to find true friends.

"Well, we'd have to have orders from our General to do whatever it is you want done. And I don't think General Calvin is going to do that anytime soon." Sam replied. The two were going for a ride out around the palace grounds. Normally Edric would've been opposed to bringing an escort but he actually wanted someone to talk to today.

"I see, and if I could get you a different General?" Edric asked, knowing just how right Sam was. General Calvin tended to be a very uptight man, who was not usual open to new plans, especially if they didn't come directly from the king.

"Well, a new General might be inclined to do your bidding." Sam said with a grin that slowly faded. "Are you sure it's a good idea to do this behind your father's back?"

Edric paused to think of this, having wondered to save thing, then turned to his friend. "Over the years my father has learned the art of political backstabbing, he'll understand that this is just politics... He may even be proud of me."

"Alright, but who will this new General be?"

"You of course." Edric said with a smile.

"Your brother despises me, he wouldn't stand a promotion."

"Very true, perhaps General Graham, after all he already has the title, it would just be a move in station. And if I remember correctly he and my brother get along fine."

Sam seemed to take a moment to consider this. If something went wrong, even just slightly, then things could get very messy. "I think, that should you get General Graham and explain to him the importance of the situation, it could work."

"Then it's a plan." Edric said, sounding slightly worried, but then hitting the back of his horse started to ride again. "Come on Sam, the hunt is on!"

...

"I hate you." Emma shouted from the other room. It was later in the afternoon now and Killian was back. He and August had been waiting for Emma to change into her new clothes for nearly ten minutes by now, but she refused to come out.

"Which one?" August asked loudly, smiling over at Killian who looked annoyed out of his mind.

"Both of you! This is the ugliest piece of cloth I've ever seen!" Emma yelled, sounding very pouty. August chucked, but mulan clenched his teeth.

"What did I say about complaining?!" Killian shouted back.

"You're not in charge of me!"

"So you have the dress in or not?" August asked, interrupting the shouting match.

"Yes." Emma grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

A few moments later she came into the main room, slouching slightly and glaring at Killian. August stared at her in awe and Killian actually sat up straight. Emma twirled around once, very slowly and work no energy at all.

"So..." Emma said with a deep frown. She expected August to be the first to respond but instead Killian piped up.

"Well, if you'd actually look like you didn't hate everything, then I'd say you look quite nice." He said, doing that thing that Emma hated where he spoke without any indication of how he truly felt. "You look very average... Your hair is a bit messy but I think it was that way before."

"Thanks..." Emma said, not sure why she was thanking him for the underhanded insult. Something about talking to Killian made her act different that she normally would. At that moment there are thousands of insults she could've shot back, but instead she stood there and thanked him.

"You do look good." August said, reassuring her, but as he took a step closer he frowned.

"What happened to your arm, and your neck?" He asked looking at the tiny bits of irritated skin where she appeared to have been scratched. At this Killian stood up to take a look for himself. He walked over to Emma and lifted her arm to see the tiny fresh scratch in her forearm. Killian smiled to himself, noticing the tiny imprint of a button near her elbow.

"Yes, what's this?" Killian asked, actually sounding a bit worried, "did you get into a fight with the dress?"

_No, not worried, just condescending_, Emma thought, pulling her arm away. She blushed slightly when the words really registered because she definitely didn't want to admit that he was right in his guess. But it wasn't her fault, getting dressed without help, especially in peasant clothes, was much harder than it seemed.

"I, um.. must've gotten scratched by some of the branches on the way back." Emma lied, but knowing by the smug smile on Killians face that he could see the truth. No doubt he would bring it up later, just to upset her. He probably would do it now to embarrass her, but August didn't know who she was... at least he shouldn't. So, instead, the teasing would hang over her head until Killian decided to use it against her later.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N sorry for being so extremely late. I've been very busy and had a bit of writers block. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, review and follow and favorite. Thanks for all the support.**

Graham received the letter almost immediately after it had been put in the hands of the deliverer. He was to report to the palace immediately, a new position. He was shocked to see that the order didn't come from his next in command or even his majesty himself, but the prince... the young prince. None the less he took the order, gathered his things and reported at the castle in a matter of hours.

...

Edric watched carefully through the window as Graham road in on his horse. He had a small band of three men with him that appeared to be there mostly to help with luggage. Edric exhaled as he watched the guards at the gate let the men in. It was official now.

He waited for the servants to inform him that they were there before heading down to the main hall. It was important that he didn't seem too eager. As Edric made his way there he poked his head in to one of the meeting rooms to be sure his father was still very occupied. He couldn't have anyone knowing about this, not his parents, not his brother, no one.

Once he arrived in the main hall Edric was greeted by an array of bows which he acknowledged with a slight nod.

"Thank you gentleman." Edric said, permitting them to stand up.

"It's a pleasure to see you again your highness." Graham said, then taking note of his attire added. "Have you just returned from a ride?"

Edric looked down at his rising pants and shook his head. "No, actually, I was just going to head out. Care to join me?"

"Well, my men and I have just been on a rather long ride to get here." Graham said, politely trying to opt out.

"Good, then you're all set to go." Edric, said with a smug grin. He turned to the three others and smiled. "You men are welcome to follow the servants to your chambers. The general and I will be back in an hour or so."

With that the men bowed once more before following two maids down the hall, leaving Graham and Edric alone on the giant hall. Graham frowned as he stared at the prince who politely watched the men exit the room before turning to face him once more. Something was wrong and Graham could tell.

"What's all this about?" Graham asked with a raised brow. Edric looked him in the eye, a bit more serious now, before looking about the room.

"Not here, we'll talk once we reach the stables." Edric said before leading the way.

...

Emma sat on the floor, staring pensively at her hands of cards. She looked up at August who appeared to be doing the same. That is until he looked at her and she shyly glanced away. When she looked back to he was making a silly face and Emma burst into laughter, seconds later they heard a loud grumble from down the hall.

"Could you two stop playing your stupid game and make yourselves useful!?" Killian yelled from the other room. He had been searching frantically for the past twenty minutes.

"It's not my fault Emma won't just take her turn already." August shouted back. Emma gasped offendedly.

"It's your turn!" She said shooting him a small glare.

"Is it?" August asked with a frown looking at his cards again.

Emma sighed and stood up, placing her cards face down before going to find Killian. He was bent over a large trunk throwing papers here and there. She couldn't understand what all the fuss was about, especially since he wouldn't tell her what he was searching for.

"I don't understand how you can lose anything in a place so tiny." Emma said snootily, knowing nothing else would get his attention. Over the last few days she had learned that Killian doesn't pay much attention to her unless he's annoyed, or at least that's how it appeared to her.

"If you're going to be in here then try to be helpful." Killian said lazily, clearly too exhausted to even try.

"How can I do that if you won't tell me what I'm looking for?"

"It's a small piece of paper, a corner of a sheet really, and its got some writing on it in really awful cursive." Killian explained, not once looking up at her.

"Well that could be anywhere." Emma said quietly, looking around the messy room. She walked around aimlessly for a second, then paused. "Have you tried looking in any books?"

"Why would it be in a book?" Killian asked, still not looking at her.

"Well, sometimes when I read books..." Emma said, pausing to pick up a book and flip through its pages. "And I want to stop, but I can't find a marker," she grabbed another book and shook it out, "but I don't want to bend the pages, because it's a nice book." She spread out a large pile of books that had been stacked together, "I put something else in the book..." She grabbed the newest looking, leather bound book and emptied it out, then smiled, "like a small piece of paper." Emma finally said holding up the paper he had been looking for. She looked up to see Killian staring at her in a way she didn't quite recognize.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I didn't know you read," Killian said taking the note from her hand, his fingers lightly brushing hers as he did.

"Of course, it's part of my duties." Emma said, not even bothering to get offended.

"No, I'm sure it is. I just assumed you'd have people for that, just like you have people for getting you into your clothes." He said with a smirk, pulling her sleeve a bit for emphasis. Emma smiled back, not even thinking to hide her blush.

"I'll have you know they're the same people." She replied, she had made the decision that she wouldn't let his remarks about her being royalty bother her anymore. Instead she would simply embrace it. So Emma smiled as she took the paper back from him and squinted a bit so that she could make out the sloppy letters.

"Rumple-" before she could finish Killian covered her mouth, his grin disappearing and turned into something much more serious.

"Don't say it out loud." His tone was more worried than it was commanding, but it was still very stern. He quickly let go and snatched the paper back, shoving it in one of his many pockets.

"Why not?"

"It's dangerous." Killian said, clearly not willing to give anymore information. He turned away for a quick moment, looking around the disorderly room and sighed. There were papers and books and basically everything you could think of lying around in all the wrong places.

"I've got to clean this up." Killian said scratching the back of his head, out could take over an hour, the way it was looking right then.

"I'll help." Emma offered, something both found a bit out of character, but Killian shook his head.

"No, you should get some rest, we'll be leaving after dinner." Emma frowned when he said this, though she wasn't necessarily loving it here, she wasn't all that interested in leaving so soon either.

"I thought we were going in the morning." Emma objected with a slight pout.

"There's been a change of plans." He informed her blankly. Emma sighed upon hearing his tone, he had retreated back to his grumpy and untalkative ways. Emma simply nodded, deciding an argument wasn't worth it and leaving the room.

...

"What are you planning Edric?" Graham asked, once they had begun their ride.

They were taking a small, and very unused path that was unusually far from the palace. Normally the general wouldn't dream of talking to a member of high society in such a manner, but the princes were a different matter altogether. They had known each other since they were children and Graham hardly saw the younger of the two as a superior.

"You know of it visitors?" Edric asked, getting a small nod from Graham. "Well, the king and queen were supposed to bring their daughter, the princess Emma as well. As you can see, she has yet to arrive."

"Why not?"

"She went missing in the way here. It may not seem like much, but it has proven to be a rather large problem because we, the princess and I, are to be married in less than six months." Edric explained. Graham appeared to be a bit taken back by this, it was a very short time for a marriage. Especially a marriage of such importance as that between two members of royalty.

"I can see where the problem is. But why not go to your father? Why keep this meeting of ours so secret?"

"It has come to my attention that neither my father or my brother intend to see the engagement fulfilled. They wish to cheat the royal family of Emma's dowry and leave without a marriage. I, on the other hand, want my bride and I intend to get her whether it is my father's will or not. That is why I need you, you can help me find her."

Graham nodded, taking a moment to process everything he had just heard. It was a bit unbelievable that the king wanted to do such a thing, king Frederick has always been a very likable man in the past. But something of this must've been true, because why else would his son (his kindest son, at that) be saying such things.

"How soon do you want to get started in this search?" Graham finally asked.

"As soon as possible, I can't waste any more time. I'll try to convince my brother to help but it could prove difficult."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N alrighty, here's chapter 13. It is a bit longer than some of the more recent ones but I hope that's cool with all y'all. Anyway, I'm going out of town next week so I'm gonna try to get fourteen out by Saturday or Sunday but it may not happen. Don't forget to review, I really do love hearing what you think so far and if you have anything you think would help clarify something or whatever. Just tell me what's on your mind. Also favorite and follow, but most of all enjoy!**

There was a hole. A big, large, unavoidable hole that everyone in the room could see. But, for the sake of being polite, they choose to ignore it, for the first few minutes anyhow. Abigail drank her juice in silence, trying far too hard to not look over there. Snow and David politely chatted quietly about anything other that the elephant in the room. Kingsley was overly interested in his empty plate. In fact, it was almost completely calm, not normal, certainly not normal. But almost calm. Almost.

It was Frederick that disturbed the peace of it all. Sitting at the far end of the table in his large chair, looking, no, glaring, at the empty seat beside his eldest son. Everyone could tell that he was annoyed, upset, even without looking at him, he just sent out this sort of air of utter discomfort. Finally the butler's came in with the food, but before they could begin serving Frederick stopped them.

"Is she lost?" Frederick asked the butler to his right, who seemed alarmed to be spoken to by the king. At this everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him.

"Who sir?" The man asked, his voice shaking.

"The maid that I sent to go get my son." He clarified, then repeated, "is she lost?"

"I don't believe so."

"Then you've seen her?"

"She came to the kitchen." The other butler at the far end of the table chimed in, "she said she couldn't find him in his room, so she decided to search the rest of the palace."

"I see.." Frederick said with a smile, sitting back in his chair and folding his hand in his lap. "Then we'll wait for her to return with Edric. Please, send the food back."

Before they could even get halfway out the room they were stopped again.

"Stop!" Kingsley called out then turned to his dad "Father, that could take hours. Let's just eat without him."

"Frederick," Abigail cut in before her husband could respond. "Our son is right, we have guests after all. Besides, perhaps Edric is not feeling well."

Frederick looked at his wife then at David and Snow. He sighed before beckoning the butler's back. The food was served when the maid came back into the room. She looked positively horrified, you could see her shaking from a mile away. Slowly she made her way to the king and whispered something to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly, the girl nodded. "You may leave."

"Is something wrong?" David asked, setting down his fork.

"It would appear that my son has run off."

...

"Do you think she's with someone?" Graham asked coming to a stop in the middle of the road. It was the exact spot that had been circled on the map, the last place Emma had been seen.

"Her mother didn't mention it, but I'd guess yes." Edric said. "No one's reported seeing her in any of the town's nearby, so either she's been kidnapped or someones hiding her."

"Then we'll leave the path here." Graham said, tapping the back of his horse and heading into the woods. The other men followed his lead and Edric quickly caught up.

"If she's being hidden, or of she's been kidnapped, the person with her is smart enough to know not to let her around large groups of people where word might get out." Graham explained, pushing back branches. "Tell me, your highness, how well do you know your land?"

"I know the larger cities and main roads, not much other than that, why?"

"Well, there are hidden paths within the forests, that lead between cities and towns. They were used during the reign of Regina to send secret messages. But these days they're just used to get places quickly." Graham said pushing back another branch and coming to a small clearing that once they were in was more of a tunnel between the trees. "This is the best way to find someone, especially someone that's running."

"And these are everywhere?" Edric asked, getting a small nod. "Are there stops along the way?"

"Of course, that's what we're going to check out."

...

"Lakeside Inn?" Emma asked, her tone slightly sarcastic as she looked at the large building.

They had arrived early in the morning and both she and Killian were in desperate need of rest. But Emma had a bad feeling about this place. It looked, to say the least, shady. Not disgusting or gross, just shady. It sat in the corner of the small clearing, surrounded almost entirely by trees. And it didn't exactly look like an inn. It looked more like... Well, like a pub. It was painted a dark, fading green and just wasn't as welcoming as a person would expect an inn to be.

"Well, it's more of a pond." A man said, apparently coming up behind them. "It's just out back, I assume you'll be staying to see it, judging by the tired look in your eyes."

Emma nearly jumped when he appeared out of nowhere. He was a short, pudgy man with a face that wasn't necessarily inviting, but not disturbing either. In fact when Emma thought about it, he very much matched the inn standing behind him.

"Yes, we'd like to check in." Killian said wearily.

First Emma thought his tone might have been due to the sudden appearance of the man but then it came to her. They were getting closer to more populated areas, which meant this man could possibly have recognized him from his posters. However this man seemed less concentrated in Killian and more so on Emma, which was, to say the least, not any better.

"Right then, let's get to the desk. This way." The man began leading them down the uneven path to the front door.

Once inside Emma could see that the inn was actually much nicer than it originally appeared. Well, about as nice as a broken down woods in could appear to a pampered princess. It had good floors and the painting wasn't awful, and you could see the pond full of birds from the desk, so that was a plus. Everything seemed quite acceptable, everything but the guests.

There were many men and a few women walking around in the lobby or the dining area, who appeared less than kind. They all dressed in things that were either dark or dingy or dirty, which seemed oddly familiar to Emma. However that dejavu that Emma felt when looking at them didn't make a connection until she looked at Killian. He was dressed very similarly, much nicer in comparison, but still similar. She has simply gotten so used to it that she stopped noticing.

"Darling!" Killian said while lightly touching her arm, snapping Emma from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Emma asked, looking between him and the man at the desk. She found the word he used odd but not to comment on it.

"Your name dear?" The man asked.

"Oh, Em- Emily," Emma corrected herself before accidental giving her real name, she looked around nervously, trying to find a last name. "Swan," her eyes landed on the pond before shooting back at the man who gave her and Killian an odd look. "Emily Swan."

"Your wife doesn't have the same last name?" He asked Killian in a hushed tone.

"She's from the north." Killian whispered back as though it were a bad thing and the man nodded in understanding. Emma clenched her teeth, deciding to wait until later to take offense about his little north comment.

"Well then, you're all set, your key sir." The man said passing the key to Killian and collecting his money.

...

"Your fault!" Frederick shouted while pointing at David after finally coming out of a 'meeting' with his advisor, but truly he was just whisper yelling about how terrible the situation was.

"Excuse me!? How is it in anyway _my_ fault that _your_ son ran away?!" David asked, trying not to let the man fire him up.

Luckily Abigail broke in before Frederick could shout some more. She pulled him away and whispered something to him but he didn't seem to be buying it. Meanwhile Snow was trying to calm down, she knew how awful the situation was, two members of royal families missing, and at a time like this. Not only were they running out of time, but things were even worse along the southern boarder.

"This is ridiculous!" Frederick 'whispered' back but his volume was quickly rising. "We should never have agreed to this engagement! Maybe then that little imbecile of a princess wouldn't be rubbing off on our son!"

"How dare you! Firstly, you will not talk of my daughter that way!-" this time it was Snow to pipe up.

"Who are you to tell me what I am and an not to do!? Do not forget Snow that this is _my_ palace! I may speak however I want about whoever I please! And your daughter is nothing but a nuisance!"

"Frederick, please!" Abigail said stepping forward only to be ignored by her husband.

"Our daughter may have run off but so did your son and out of his own free will." Snow said, once again calm and collected, a talent she had mastered over the years.

"And he was right to do so because obviously you haven't been working all that hard at trying to find Emma." David added.

"I've sent my men out, but even if they do find her I can no longer guarantee a marriage will happen." Frederick said in a very stuck up and petty tone.

"You know we need this marriage! You know what will happen!" David replied in a harsh whisper, it still seemed like a taboo to even mention it.

"And that is most unfortunate for you," Frederick said, his voice dropping as well. "however it is not my problem nor is it my son's responsibility to see to it that such a thing doesn't happen."

"We had an agreement." Snow said quietly, trying not to get too upset.

"Yes, that you would bring up a daughter that would be worthy of our son and we would bring up a son worthy of your crown. We've done our part, and you've clearly failed," Frederick said then mumbled under his breath, "not that it's any surprise given your history with children."

Snow gasped, trying not to let it get to her, and David punched Frederick right in the nose. Just then Kimgsley entered the hallway and smirked.

"I do hate it when the parents fight." Kingsley joked sarcastically, getting a disapproving look from his mother before backing away.

...

"May I come in?" Abigail asked, peaking her head into Snow's room. Everyone had gone their separate ways for the afternoon after the punch. Snow to her room, David to his work and Frederick and Abigail to the palace doctor.

"Yes." Snow replied softly so Abigail slowly stepped in.

"Frederick was out of line, to say that to you." Abigail said.

"And David really shouldn't have punched him." Snow said.

"He deserved it." Abigail said with a smile and getting one back in return. Abigail took it as an invitation to come into the room more and joined Snow in the window seat.

"How serious was he, when he spoke of canceling the engagement?" Snow asked, turning to look at her friend.

"He's a headstrong man, Snow." Abigail said with a sigh, "but this engagement has stood for nearly ten years, it won't be that easy to break. Besides, Edric is quite pleased about it."

"Enough to chase after her apparently." Snow commented with a smile that soon faded, "I only hope she'll return his feelings in time."

...

"We're married!?" Emma asked once they were alone in the room. Killian through his things on the floor and closed the door before responding.

"Yes, and if you had been paying attention you would've known that, _Swan_." Killian said.

"Well your name can't be much better." Emma challenged, raising her eyebrow.

"James B. Hooker." Killian said with a smirk that dissolved as soon as Emma burst out laughing.

"Yeah, definitely not taking that name!" Emma said then frowned, "and what was that comment about 'the north' all about?"

"Oh nothing, darling." Killian said teasingly.

"Don't call me that." Emma said with in the most annoyed tone that she could muster up. He took a small step closer and smiled.

"But, we are married now, darling." He said, drawing out the word in a way that made the hairs on the back of her neck stick up.

"Stop." Emma said, sounding very serious as he inched closer and closer to her.

"How about sweetie? Sugar?... Honey? As in, honeymoon!" With that Killian grabbed Emma wrapping his arms around her waist and she let out a scream before hitting him, which he simply ignored to continue bothering her. "You know what couples do on their honeymoons, don't you Mrs Hooker?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"_Never_ call me that!" Emma said, pushing him away, "and we are not married!"

"Fine, you're not my type anyway."


	14. Chapter 14

**Alrighty here's chapter 14. Sorry for the long delay. Please review and favorite and follow. Now go read! **

Killian waited awhile in the room, decided to unpack a few things and get himself relaxed before checking on Emma. But much to his surprise it was extremely easy to find her. In fact all he had to do was open the door and there she was staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, that was easy." Killian muttered to himself, "what are you doing here, Swan?"

"Would you stop calling me that?" Emma asked in annoyance, ignoring his question.

"No, I like it." He replied rather bluntly before rephrasing the question. "Why are you just standing there?"

"The people downstairs are disgusting." Emma lied. Seeing as the truth was that she was afraid to socialize with them if he wasn't there, but more afraid to admit that aloud.

"Not your crowd?"

"Not in the least." That at least was true.

"You know, if we keep up this little charade of ours, you're going to have to spend a lot more time with 'those people' as you call them." Killian stated with a little eyebrow raise that made Emma roll her eyes. But he was right, she would have to get used to this eventually. But they were just so strange to her, and she wasn't exactly what you would call a 'people person' to begin with.

"And just how long is this 'little charade' going to last?" Emma asked, deciding to change the subject. She wasn't looking forward to any teasing that Killian already had planned, besides this was actually something she wanted to know.

"I imagine a couple of months, give or take a week or two." Killian said after thinking about it for a moment. It seemed like if they kept moving they could be finished and back in the capitol by the end of a couple of months, though by the look on her face Emma didn't seem to pleased about it. "Something wrong with that, Swan?"

"No." Emma lied just before an idea came to her head. "How long are we staying at this inn?"

"Just tonight."

"Can we stay another day?" Emma asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I thought you despised it here." Killian inquired with a smirk that Emma fought hard not to return.

"I do. But you're right, I need to get used to these people and I overheard from a woman downstairs say that there is going to be a party here tomorrow night. Seems like a perfect way for me to get to know them." Emma said with a forced smile that she often used on her parents to get what she wanted. Though from the looks of it the smile wasn't really working on Killian, well, at least not at first.

"Alright, I suppose it's not that big of a set back."

...

"I want my best men on it!" Frederick shouted as he left his office then turned and stuck his head back in the door. "And all of those men are to be fired and tried for treason once their caught!"

"Now that's a bit harsh, don't you think, father?" Kingsley said just as his dad turned around. Frederick had been raging about the incident all morning, even while he was getting his nose taken care of by the doctor.

"What are you doing here?" Frederick asked, starting down the hall and ignoring his sons original remark.

"Mom asked me to check on you, make sure you didn't do anything rash." Kingsley said, walking two steps behind his father. "You haven't done anything rash, have you?"

"Like sock David in the face? No... not yet anyway." Frederick said bitterly. Kingsley fought back a laugh, unlike his father he found the whole ordeal, from the missing couple to the punch in the face, very humorous.

"Father, I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should reconsider. Edric was very excited for the engagement, plus they do need it. And don't forget what Dennis has been discussing with us." Kingsley said, referring to the royal advisor, "the engagement will grow our territory and make us more powerful against the attacks in the south."

He felt a bit of pride when his father stopped walking and seemed to be considering this. It was always so hard to get his father's approval, especially on political things such as this. Recently all Kingsley had really been doing was shadow his father and chime in during meetings only to be ignored, it would be great if this time he actually made a difference.

"You are not king yet, though your name may make you feel otherwise." Frederick said in the fatherly, almost scolding tone that Kingsley had always hated. "Tell your mother that my decision is not yet final, but certainly will not be changed by a boy who has yet to prove himself worthy of a seat in parliament."

"Of course." Kingsley replied meekly before walking away.

...

_Knock knock knock_ Graham pounded on the door of the small cottage then took a step back to wait. They had spotted the house as they turned a corner on the trail and decided to see if there was any information to be gained there. Graham waited patiently, just barely hearing the sound of feet shuffling across the floor. He waved his men back a bit, he could tell that whoever was inside was either ill or old by the slowness of their footsteps, so he wouldn't be needing any back up. Finally the door opened to reveal a small elderly woman who couldn't hide the slight alarm in her face when she saw him.

"Hello, sir, may I help you?" The woman asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, I'm doing a search for someone, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions."

"Of course, who are you looking for?" Graham could tell the woman seemed troubled when he mentioned a search, none the less she continued to go along with it all.

"A young lady in her late teens." Graham said, paying careful attention to the woman's reactions. "Blond hair, green eyes. There may have been someone with her. Would've passed by here, say, a week or so ago." Graham paused, he could tell that she knew who he was talking about and before the woman said anything he continued. "She hasn't done anything wrong and you certainly won't get into any trouble for helping us find her. Her family just misses her greatly and it is very impotent that she gets home soon."

The old woman seemed to take a moment before coming to a decision. "I know the girl, she was here about a week ago. I let passersby stay the night, no questions asked. She was with a young man that I know well, he's a good man, he wouldn't hurt her but that's all I can tell you about him. They left after one night and went that way." The woman said pointing in the direction Emma and Killian had gone.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

...

Killian sat on the bed looking intently at his maps and books while Emma busied herself with brushing her hair. Well, she didn't actually have a brush, she was just running her fingers through it, hopefully getting out some of the tangles. While doing this, though Emma heard a small scoff from Killian that she was positive was directed at her. So slowly she put the hand mirror down on the table and turned to face him.

"Yes?" Emma asked but Killian was back to looking at maps. He jerked his head up, feigning innocence and shook his head.

"Nothing." Emma rolled her eyes at his response and went back to what she was doing.

"Must you look in the mirror to brush your hair?" Killian finally asked and she could just hear the smirk on his face. But she wasn't going to let him have this one.

"Ahhh, it makes sense now." Emma said said with a smile as she continued grooming her hair.

"What makes sense?"

"Why you look like that." Emma said turning to face him. "You've never understood how to use a mirror so you don't know how you look to other people."

"I think we both know that my physical appearance has no problems." Killian replied with a cocky grin then looked back at his papers. "Now, do stop flirting Swan, I'm trying to work."

Emma, in spite of herself, had no good response to that so instead she went back to her hair. She hated when he did that, turned her words like that then dropped the conversation before she could think of something to say. With a sigh Emma put down the mirror, catching a glimpse of Killians reflection as she set it on the table. Emma picked the mirror up again and looked at the reflection of him with a frown as an idea came to her.

"You know how we were speaking last night, about what you did and the wanted posters?" Emma asked, turning to face him again. Killian frowned, not looking at her and not wanting to get into this again.

"Yes..." He said duly not meeting her gaze.

"You should cut your hair, and let your beard grow a bit." At this Killians head shot up.

"Beg your pardon?" He asked, the look on his face somewhere between confusion, offense and alarm.

"In the drawing of you that they have on the posters, your hair is like it is now, long and pulled back. You should cut it off, then let your beard stay about the length it is now, so that it's not so much of a clean shave, like in the picture." Emma explained.

"You think that will make a difference?"

"Mmh hmm. Besides, your hair is getting too long." Emma said with a grin.

"You've only known me for about a week and here you are telling me my hair is too long?"

"I don't have to know you more than a day to tell you that." Emma replied with a smirk then pointed down at the maps. "Get back to work, I'll go search for some scissors."

...

"Who was that at the door?" The young woman sitting at the table asked as Granny reentered the room.

"The kings guard." Granny replied. "They're searching for Killian. Your faster than them, Red, do you think you can find him and warn him before they get there?"

"I can try." Red replied standing up and undoing the button on her cloak. "But it's not a full moon for another week, I'll be slower than usual."

"Be as fast as you can, if they find him this time they'll kill him." Granny said as she wrote something down then gave it to her granddaughter. As soon as Red took it she gave her grandmother a hug and left, dropping her cloak on the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N alright y'all. Here's chapter 15, sorry for the wait. This chapter is kinda short but that's because originally it was super long and I decided to cut it in half. So in a bit I'll post chapter 16 which takes off right where this one ends. Also I'm gonna try to get back on track with posting every Saturday. Thanks for reading! enjoy, follow, favorite, review!**

"I'll be very busy today." Frederick said as he exited the entered the main part of the bedroom, finishing the last buttons on his shirt.

Abigail looked up from her tea and smiled at him, it was a hollow smile, one that she was getting more and more familiar with. His words were no surprise to her, Frederick was always busy doing one thing or another, which didn't used to bother her. But these days it was different, he had a new air about him and it seemed there was always only one topic on his mind. However Abigail chose to brush it off as stress from the war and acted as though nothing was wrong.

"A meeting with sir Dennis?" She asked never letting the smile drop.

"Yes, and before you ask Kingsley will not be attending." When Frederick said this Abigail felt a sense of tension fill the room. They hadn't talked about Kingsley the other night but she knew he was upset that she tried to get their son to change his mind.

"Don't take it out on him, it was my idea." Abigail said and to her surprise Frederick actually smiled, a genuine smile.

"He's going out to the city with his friends." He told her as he walked over and gave her a kiss. "I was upset about it yesterday but now I realise you were both right. I won't make any decision on the subject of the engagement. I think we should let Edric decide than when he returns."

"I agree."

...

"Stop moving!" Emma ordered pulling Killians head back into place.

"Then stop cutting it so short!" He snapped back.

"You can't even see it, how do you know I'm cutting too short!?" Emma asked, snipping off another chunk of hair as Killian grumbled.

"I can feel it! Now hand me the mirror!"

"Not until I'm finished, and I'm almost done so hold still." Emma said quietly as she focused on the last few chunks of hair. She decided it would be funny to prolong the process, taking extra care with the last few bits of hair. Finally she set down the scissors, laughing as Killian instantly reached for the mirror.

"Well?" Emma asked after Killian stared at himself for a minute.

"It's short." Killian stated in a very undiscernable tone.

"Obviously. But do you like it?" Emma asked, secretly a bit nervous.

"It's different... But now I know I look ruggedly handsome no matter what my hair looks like." He said with a smirk that made Emma roll her eyes.

"It's a shame you have to flirt with yourself." Emma said just loud enough for Killian to hear as she went to grab the broom in the corner of the room.

"Wouldn't mind of you flirted with me." Killian responded.

"In your dreams." Emma quickly replied glad that her back was turned to him and he couldn't see her smiling. "Now, tell me, am I supposed to dress up for this party or is what I'm wearing fine?" She asked coming back with the broom.

"You're fine." Killian said then looked over at his bag that was already packed. He had woken up early that day and got all his things together so that they would be ready to leave. For some reason he had an uneasy feeling about staying too long. "Swan, we can't stay the whole night... I want to leave before it gets too dark."

Emma exhaled quietly as a frown started to settle on her face, but she without covered it with a smile, hiding her disappointment. She had hoped to stay longer, to put off all of this and just stay in one spot for a while longer. Well, truth be told she wouldn't mind if they decided to stay a few months longer, but unlike her Killian was in a hurry.

"That's fine." Emma lied quietly as she began sweeping the hair away from the floor.

...

"How are you holding up your highness?" Graham asked looking back at Edric who was riding closely behind him.

"Do you think we'll find her?" Edric asked, opting to ask a different question instead of answer.

He was glad the old woman helped to give them direction but honestly her words troubled him more that anything. Emma was out there, somewhere, and apparently with a man who presumably was on the run. After all, why else would the woman have been so secretive about him and his identity. Of course she said he wouldn't hurt Emma, but how could Edric really know that for sure?

"I think so, very soon." Graham replied reassuringly, "the woman pointed us in this direction. There's an inn up ahead, that allows anyone to stay so long as they can pay, the owner keeps no records so people on the run often go there. If we keep at this pace we should get there in a couple of days or so."

"Do you think she's there?"

"It's very likely, if not then she's probably been there." Graham said but he could tell that did nothing to calm Edric's nerves, "you really care about her, huh?"

"It's silly." Edric said after a moment, "I barely know her anyone, but when we were younger we were the closest friends."

"What happened?"

"We grew up, she had her duties and I had mine. So we stopped visiting each other. Then we stopped writing. Then we only saw one another at special occasions, like balls or holidays." Edric explained with a nostalgic look on his face that turned into a soft frown. "And Emma changed, she used to be... happier. But I suppose that's just due to all the pressure she's under."

...

Emma stared at the door nervously. It was exactly nine o'clock. She could hear music and laughter downstairs, it sounded fun... But she didn't want to go. Emma turned her head abruptly, having heard Killian stand up, finished tying his shoes.

"Ready to go then?" Killian asked walking towards her.

"Not really." Emma accidentally said out loud her gaze fixated back on the door.

"What do you mean? You were so excited for this."

"I know, but now I'm thinking maybe we should just get going, after all you have a schedule to keep the?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Swan? What's wrong?" Killian asked, turning her so that he could really see her face.

"I've never done anything like this... I mean, I've been to parties, but not like this. And the last time I went to a part was two years ago, so... I barely remember how to do a fancy party, let alone something like this." Emma admitted biting her lip when she finished talking.

"You haven't been to a party in two years?" Killian asked in shock, Emma shook her head slowly.

"I've been... busy."

"Well now you have to go. Come on!"

With that Killian took Emma's hand and pulled her out the door. Emma was, needless to say, very shocked by what she found one that arrived downstairs. There were people dancing everywhere, not any type of dance she had seen before, in fact it didn't look organized in any way. Others were drinking or singing while a group of people played music loudly in the corner. Without even thinking about it Emma grabbed hold of Killians arm, wanting to stay as close to him as possible in this sea of strangers.

"Don't worry Swan it'll be fine." Killian said quietly, pulling her deeper into the crowd. "Shall we dance?"

"I don't know how to do this." Emma said over the loud music.

"Well, what do you know how to do?"

"I can waltz... And I know ballet." Emma said awkwardly which only made Killian laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't dance." He said with a smile and Emma nodded back.

"I think that's a good idea."

"Are you thirsty?" Killian asked, just as a very loud woman danced by singing at the top of her lungs.

"What?!" Emma screamed with a laugh.

"Thirsty! Do you want something to drink?!" He repeated loudly.

"Sure!" Emma said with a nod, even though she didn't hear what he said. Killian took her hand and they walked over to the dining room counter where the waitress was serving drinks.

"Did you hear that woman singing?" Emma asked as they sat down.

"Of course, how couldn't I? She was awful." Killian replied as he sat next to her, "so what do you want?"

"Hmmm?" Emma asked, but understanding considering she hasn't actually heard him earlier.

"What do you drink?" Killian repeated as he waved the waitress over.

"Oh. Ohhhh, umm..." Emma bit her lip, she was supposed to order something to drink and she didn't imagine they were serving juice. "What do you drink?"

"Rum, usually."

"Is that good?" Emma asked, how was she supposed to tell him shed only ever had a few sips of wine?

"I think so." Killian replied plainly.

"Then I'll have that."


	16. Chapter 16

Emma felt dizzy and... giddy. It was like suddenly everything was all very fun and a bit fuzzy. She smiled at Killian with a little giggle that just seemed to come out of nowhere. No, no, it came from somewhere... She had an idea... they should dance!

"We should dance!" Emma said loudly with a big smile.

"You said you didn't want to dance, remember." Killian pointed out and Emma frowned.

"Oh yeah... Then we should get something to drink!" Emma said waving the waitress back over.

"Actually, Swan, I think you've had quite enough for tonight." Killian said waving the waitress away again. "Perhaps you should go get some rest."

"But I'm not tired!"

"But you will be, and we're supposed to leave soon, though I doubt that's going to happen now, you're positively drunk." Killian said looking up disappointedly at the clock.

"That's fun! I've never been drunk before!" Emma said in a very excited tone.

"You've what?!" Killian asked in shock, suddenly feeling very bad for not realizing this before. Of course she was having such an extent reaction after only a couple drinks, she had never had alcohol before. He should've known too, but in his defense it never came up in conversation and he didn't actually know her age.

"I don't drink, never have... Well, that's a lie I had some of my dad's wine a couple of times."

"How old are you Swan?" Killian asked cautiously. She seemed rather grown up but now he was really beginning to worry. He shouldn't have let her drink anything.

"Seventeen..." Emma said with a frown then went on, "and a half."

"... come on, let's get you some air." Killian said pulling Emma from her seat. He still wasn't happy about how drunk she was but she was nearly of a legal age for it, so he didn't feel as responsible.

Emma walked with him slowly, stumbling along as they made their way across the floor and to the door that led outside. Killian was glad to find that it was a warm night, the sky was clear, not that you could see much of it with all the trees. He carefully led Emma over to a bench so that she could relax a bit but Emma clearly had other ideas.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" Killian asked as he looked over to see Emma doing a little waltz right into the bushes. He had to admit it was very funny, but she should get some rest and relax, especially if they were to leave before dawn, not that it looked like that was going to happen.

"I've had an epiphany!" Emma shouted in excitement as she ran through the brush. She jumped up onto a tree stump and stood triumphantly then pointed at Killian. "Ask me what it is!"

"Get down." Killian was more pleading for her own safety than he was ordering her.

"No! Ask me!" Emma said defiantly, crossing her arms as she did.

"What is it?" He gave in, hoping this would get her down faster.

"From here on out in going to make the most of this!" Emma said as though it was the cure to all of the problems in the world. She jumped down from the stump and began prancing about. "I'm freeeeeeeeee!"

"Your drunk!" Killian corrected, not at all amused.

"I'm drunk and free!" Emma said loudly then came to an abrupt halt, "and its all thanks to you!" She said the last part waving her hand around until her pointer finger landed somewhere just off from where he was standing. Emma giggled a little then her face went blank as she started off into space. A moment later she gasped.

"What?"

"I'm gonna climb a tree!" Emma said with uncontrollable laughter. With that Emma ran to the closest tree and began jumping up desperately trying to get a hold of one of the branches.

"No, not tonight Emma." Killian said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her from the tree.

"I've never climbed a tree before." Emma said with a pout, reaching for the tree as he pulled her back.

"You can climb one some other time, though I doubt you'll be interested when you're sober." After he said this Emma turned around to face him so that they were standing with mere inches between them and his arms were around her waist.

"Thank you." Emma whispered, steadying herself by grabbing hold of his shoulders.

"For what?" Killian asked.

"For this... adventure. I've never had an adventure before!" Emma whispered in excitement as though it was a secret. Before Killian could respond there was a loud howl. Emma screamed holding onto Killian tightly, but he remained completely calm. That particular howl was one he happened to know very well.

"What was that?!" Emma whispered quietly, clearly scared out of her wits.

"Nothing." Killian replied quickly, letting go of Emma, "you stay here, I'll go check it out."

Killian left Emma there in a small clearing and made his way deeper into the trees where the howl had come from. Exactly as he has expected he found Ruby waiting for him under a tree.

"Long time no see." Killian said as he slowly walked to her. She wasn't just visiting, he could tell by the way she had called him over, no, she has news and it was important.

"I have a message for you." Ruby said just as he thought, she handed him a note. Killian took it and opened it up then rolled his eyes.

"They're coming after me... that's nothing new." Killian said nonchalantly, tossing the note aside.

"No, but she is." Ruby said nodding towards where he had come from and clearly talking about Emma. Just as she expected Killian had no response to that. "Killian what are you doing? Is this really what you want?"

Killian but his lip before responding, he'd had this conversation so many times before and not just with her. "Justice? Yes, I do, I want justice for what happened, Ruby."

"Whoever she is she can't get you that. They are never going to let you back in there!" Just like Graham she said this in a caring way and Killian knew that was the only reason why Ruby was trying to talk him out of it, but she just didn't understand.

"I'll find a way and she can help me. Tell your grandmother not to worry, I've been at this for a while now, I know how to be careful."

"You've been at this for a while now and you haven't succeeded," Ruby said bluntly then sighed. "Look I don't care how careful you're being, it was Graham at the door, you and I both know he always finds what he's looking for... he's not even after you Killian, he just wants the girl."

"What are you saying?" Killian asked raising his eyebrow as he picked up a small change in her tone.

"Leave her here. Let them have what they want, you can find someone else to help you since you're never going to give this up."

"I can't." He didn't know why he said it, he only knew it was true. Something about Emma, it just wouldn't feel right leaving her. But then again maybe he should, after all Ruby was right, he could find someone as else and Emma had voiced her dislike for everything plenty of times.

"Look, you're right, Graham will find her eventually, but we can at least try for now." Killian finally said, "besides, do you honestly think Graham would have me hanged?"

"Depends on who she is, and who wants her... Graham may be a friend but he's loyal to the throne."

"Then help me. Buy us some time. Put Graham of our trail, spook the horses, anything." Killian was nearly begging.

"Fine. But you better leave before noon, they're close behind." With that Ruby transformed back into a wolf and ran off in the other direction.

"Thank you."

...

When Killian returned he found Emma lying in the grass staring up with a very calm expression on her face. He was glad to see she had finally calmed down though he would've preferred it if she had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing?" Killian asked, smiling because he knew how much sober Emma would've despised the thought of lying on the forest floor.

"Looking at the stars! If you lie down right here, you can see a bunch of them. Come lie down with me!" Emma demanded.

Killian obliged, sinking down to the ground to join her. Only as they lied there in silence his eyes drifted from the stars and landed on her. The braty little princess that ruined his plans, why did he title have to be so high? If only she had been a duchess, a duchess would've been so much better, no one would be searching for a duchess.

He could leave her right now, Graham would find her and she'd be safe. They'd take her home, where she belonged. But as much as the thought tempted him he couldn't bring himself to do it. He remembered what she said earlier, this was exciting for her, an adventure, but it wasn't wise to risk his life just so she could have done fun. Though the truth was he was having a bit of fun too, and secretly he enjoyed having her there, so much that he couldn't even think of leaving her behind. Not out of any kindness to her, because he knew for a fact she'd be better off back in her palace, but out of his own sort of selfishness. He wanted her there, with him, whether he'd admit it out loud or not, that was the truth.

"Are you looking at the stars?" Emma asked quietly.

"Mmh hmm." Killian hummed, staring at her. Her and her beautiful hair and her beautiful eyes. He shouldn't be thinking that, she was there for one reason, to help him get back into the palace. Yet still he found himself admiring her.

"Liar." Emma said with a giggle looking back at him then at the sky again.

"Emma?" Killian asked, propping himself up on his elbow so that he could look at her better.

"Yes?" She asked, still staring intently at the sky.

"How drunk are you right now?"

Emma seemed to consider his question carefully then answered. "I'm about a ten."

"On what scale?"

"From one to five." Emma said with a laugh, her eyes finally meeting his.

"That's a shame... I couldn't kiss you while you're drunk, it wouldn't be right." Killian said with a frown rolling over onto his back.

"You want to kiss me?" Emma asked, her tone undiscernable.

"Yes, but you'll probably forget that in the morning."

"Oh." Emma said disappointed, she didn't want to forget that, but even drunk she knew she couldn't let him know how she felt. She didn't even know how she felt.

"Are you looking at the stars?" Emma asked again after a moment, but she wasn't as cheerful as before.

"Mmh hmm." Killian lied again.

"Liar."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N sorry it took a while I've been so busy. Probably won't post this weekend. I hope you ask enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review... And favorite... And follow! Thanks for all the love and support so far! Now read!**

They had stopped. It was early in the morning and Edric was extremely tired, he barely noticed it. But they had stopped moving, all the horses, all the men on foot, suddenly everything came to a stand still. Slowly Edric made his way up to Graham who was only about two feet ahead of him on his own horse.

"What's going on?" He whispered seeing as it seemed the thing to do with everyone else being so quiet.

"With all do respect your highness, please shut up." Graham replied just as quietly, looking out into the trees intently.

Edric did just that, he has always been good at taking orders and not questioning them. So instead of ask something else he simply watched carefully as Graham silently ordered the men. First Graham turned his head to one man and nodded to his left, then pointed at to others and gestured in a circle and finally pointing at three men then over to Edric.

Edric sat baffled on his horse not understanding what was happening or what he was supposed to do as suddenly everyone else began to maneuver around him. Graham dismounted his horse and took out his sword as he began to enter deeper into the woods. Leaving Edric alone and curious as to what was going on... for a moment.

"Wolves!"

...

Emma looked up at Killian who was walking a good three paces in front of her as she rubbed her head. They left early that morning immediately after he woke her. Of course Emma didn't quite understand the reason for their rushing but she had been to tired at the time to question it. Now, however, the alcohol was beginning to lose its after affect and Emma was ready to talk.

"Why are we moving so quickly?" Emma asked lazily, pausing to steady herself, still feeling uncoordinated due to her drinking the night before.

"I'd hardly call this quick." He replied with a bit of sarcasm. Killian has worked hard on staying patient all morning, but it was difficult considering how hungover Emma was.

"You know what I mean."

Killian stopped walking, unsure how he sure answer it. He didn't want to worry her, but at the same time telling her the truth could get her moving faster.

"We're behind on time." He answered plainly, feeling as though that was the best way to respond.

Emma, however, didn't think it was good enough. After all they were only behind by a few hours and it wasn't as if that was something they didn't already know. Something else was going on, she could tell by the way he was acting different. Although that could just be due to what he had said to her last night... that is, if she was remembering it correctly.

"Keep up the pace, Swan!" Killian called out, catching her attention again. Emma was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized how far she had fallen behind.

"Sorry..." Emma apologized quietly as she sped up. Slowly she glanced up at him, "Killian?"

"What now, princess?" He asked in annoyance, stopping again. Killian was growing tired of waiting for her to catch up and stopping to talk wasn't going to help them make up for lost time.

"Last night when we were-" Emma started, hoping to finally talk about what was on her mind. But before she could finish Killian cut her off, holding his hand up.

"Do you hear that?" He asked in a whisper.

Emma listened carefully but seeing as she was not all there it was hard for her to discern what exactly they were listening for.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Shhhhh! Someone's coming! Get down!" Killian whispered urgently, grabbing Emma and pulling her with him to the small ditch off to the side of the trail.

The two crouched down there for a good fifteen seconds before a house drawn carriage passed by. Emma tried to look up but Milan pushed her back down, only to look up for himself. Emma studied his reaction carefully as he watched the carriage pass, he seemed to relax a bit but still insisted on her being silent.

"I think it's gone, let's just stay here for a minute to be sure." Killian said as he sucked back down. He looked at Emma and saw a bit of worry in her eyes before he went on. "It wasn't anyone important, I just want to be safe."

"Is what you did that bad that you have to hide from everyone?" Emma asked quietly, not thinking about how that must've sounded to him until after it was said. Instantly she regretted it, knowing he didn't like the subject. But Killian just stared at her for a while with an expression that was unreadable.

"Yes... But never mind that, you were going to say something." Killian said quick to change the subject.

"Right.. Of course, um, I was going to say that last night when we were looking at the stars..." Emma trailed off, suddenly unsure how to say this and finding herself distracted by the sheer closeness of him.

"Yes?" Killian asked, looking down at her with a new seriousness that she had only seen the night before.

"I didn't forget what you said." Emma found herself blurting as though she were confessing to a crime.

"No?"

"No."

"Well..." Killian said leaning forward slightly as Emma's heart began to race. "Perhaps you should try to." With that he pushed himself off the ground and stood up, leaving Emma staring at the spot where he had been sitting.

"Oh." Emma didn't know whether it was an 'oh' that he could hear or not, but honestly she didn't care. She was just confused. What was that supposed to mean? 'Perhaps she should try to'? Did he not want to kiss her anymore? Had he not meant it seriously the first time? Were they talking about two separate things?

"Come on Swan, the clock is ticking!" Killian called out, snapping here from her trance to find that he was already on the trail again. Emma stood up and ran to catch up as she played the conversation from last night over in her head.

...

Graham walked through the forest, following a distinct set of tracks as the sound of growling and swords faded behind him. The tracks were one he has seen before, tracks he knew rather well that didn't surprise him when they changed shape. No, the surprise came when they disappeared altogether.

"Where are you?" Graham shouted, looking around.

"Above you." Ruby said with a smile, peering down at him from a few branches up on a nearby tree.

"Call your pack off my men!" He demanded, not amused by her games.

"Call your men off this trail." She countered, jumping down from the tree to land directly in front of him. Graham wrinkled his eyebrows at the request. Despite the fact she was a werewolf Ruby had never been the territorial type, so the fact that she was so eager to defend this particular trail was odd.

"Why?"

"It's mine."

"Come on Ruby, I know you're not like that. What's going on?"

"You stopped by my grandmother's house." Ruby said plainly after taking a moment to consider his question.

"That was your grandmother's house?"

"Yes... And you told her that you were looking for a girl. And she told you the girl was with a man." Ruby said slowly.

"And?" Graham asked, not understanding where she might be going with this.

"And that man just happens to be a mutual friends of ours. One that I owe a little favor to." Ruby explained until she saw the little glimmer of understanding in Graham's eyes.

"Killian?"

"Exactly."

"What the hell is Killian doing with the princess of the White Kingdom?" Graham asked, shocking Ruby.

"She's a princess?!" Ruby asked, having not known that before.

"Of course, but why is she with him?"

"He said she's going to help him. I assume he means to get his 'justice' as he calls it." Ruby said sarcastically. Graham sighed, giving a nod of understanding. Killian had been on about this for years now and clearly his mind wasn't about to be changed. But Graham knew the consequences Killian would face if he was caught with the princess and he wasn't about to see that happen to his friend.

"Can you catch up to him?" Graham asked.

"Possibly." Ruby replied lazily.

"We're only looking for the princess. If you can find him, convince him to leave her somewhere safe. And tell him that I promise to make sure any searches for him get put off track." Graham said the last part hesitantly, but he still considered Killian a friend and sometimes that meant doing little favors, even if they were a tad illegal.

"I'll try to find him... again." Ruby said in fake exhaust before she transformed, howling once to let the pack know it was time to leave.

Graham watched as she ran off, a trail of wolves following behind. Once they were all gone he started back towards the trail, silently praying Killian would gain some common sense.

...

Killian walked silently, trying not to look back at her, or talk to her. He felt... Well, he felt many different things. For one he felt stupid, he shouldn't never said that in the first place, you don't just tell someone that you want to kiss them. And you certainly don't tell the princess, that you kind of, sort of kidnapped that you want to kiss her. But he did, and worst of all she remembered it, out of all the things she forgot, that was the thing she remembered!

But over all he felt guilty. In a way he had teased her. Even if she didn't feel that way he shouldn't have done that, made her think one thing then take it back. Though technically he didn't take it back, he just wished he had. After that last night he had time to think and realized that there needed to be done boundaries. After all, the minute they started getting along he ditched the plan, they went to a party and now they were being chased by the kings guard.

So clearly Emma was becoming more of a distraction than something help full, which was originally why she was there. So yes, he took it back, told her to forget about it, but only because it was what was best for the both of them.

And even forgetting all that there was one simple problem that made the whole thing ridiculous in the first place. She was a princess and he was a criminal, it just couldn't work and he wasn't going to waste their time playing with the ludicrous idea that it would.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/****N So, here is your eighteenth chapter, I hope you all enjoy. I'm gonna try to get back to weekend posts. I've been struggling with some writers block lately, but I think I'm out of my rut. Don't forget to review and favorite and follow!**

The two kings and their queens sat at the table waiting for the last two members to come. It was an awkward silence that filled the room with the tension they all felt. Part of it was due to the obvious reasons, but another part was due to the fact that it was early morning and no one was quite awake yet. But all of that seemed to fade when the double doors opened... Well for a moment at least but then the two men walked in and everything got a bit more tense than before.

"Father," Kingsley said with a slight bitterness that was hidden by his polite bow. Snow couldn't help but smirk at the way it reminded her of Emma's usual greetings.

"Kingsley, sir Dennis," Frederick said, addressing his son and the man who came in after. "Please, sit."

The two took their seats and everyone knew it was time for them to begin. Snow glanced over at her husband who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Frederick was too immersed in his papers to notice until David actual made a sound when Snow stepped on his foot.

"Yes, David?" Frederick asked, thinking David was trying to get his attention.

"I, um..." David paused to clear his throat. "Before we start I'd like to personally apologize for hitting you."

"I accept your apology, and I hope you'll accept mine for what I said to you and your wife." Frederick said with a genuine tone that David was not expecting.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way," Frederick went on, trying to clear the air as he grabbed a map and laid it out on the table. "As you can all see I've marked certain things on the map. Over here we have where Emma was last seen, it's assumed she is heading west towards the north coast. This is the path that we can guess my son has taken. And down here is the battle ground."

"Why is the battle ground included in this map?" Snow asked, "aren't we supposed to be discussing our children?"

"Yes, but the battle field is very important in this situation." Sir Dennis chimed in then pointed down at the map. "You see at the moment we are getting ready to lose in this little town here, that would open up way for our enemies to get to the back road here, which is where we believe your daughter is. If they continue to beat our troops they could reach your daughter who at the moment is unprotected. Them taking her hostage could mean trouble for both our kingdoms."

"I see." Snow said, looking at the map a bit more closely.

"I'm sorry, who is this man?" David asked looking over at Sir Dennis with a frown.

"Our royal advisor." Abigail explained then noticing the strange look on David's face went on. "Our last advisor, the man you met, passed away a few years back."

"I'm so sorry." David said with a sympathetic look.

"Well, Dennis has done a great job taking the part." Abigail said with a smile.

"So what's our plan?" Kingsley asked, clearly anxious to get the whole meeting over with, if only so that he could go back to bed.

"We're going to have a festival here in the capital." Frederick explained.

"You're joking." Kingsley replied in disbelief, simply saying what everyone else was thinking. "Your plan is to have a party?"

"Yes, a party where you will announce the engagement of Emma and Edric."

"I thought we were going to let Edric decide?" Abigail said in a near whisper, clearly not wanting to start anything with Snow and David.

"He went behind my back, assembled a team of men and ran off to find her in the middle of the night, I think he's made his decision." Frederick said. Abigail couldn't exactly argue with that, but she was still uneasy with the whole of this plan.

"That's great," David chimed in plainly, redirecting Frederick's attention, "but what good is an engagement if they don't come back?"

"And who has a party to celebrate the engaged without them being there?" Kingsley added.

"We'll tell the people that Emma and Edric are enjoying the celebration privately, so that they can get to know each other better." Sir Dennis began but Frederick silently let him know that he would take the explaining from there.

"The General that Edric is searching with is the best tracker in the kingdom. I have no doubt that he'll find her and have her back in time for the wedding." Frederick explained. "The announcement will put the attention of our enemies in the south here at the palace, not out there where our children are. This can help to insure they stay safe while we're not there. Are we all in agreement on the plan?"

"Sounds good to me." David finally said after no one answered. Snow nodded in agreement and Abigail gave an encouraging look.

"Good, then it's settled." Frederick said with a smile. "We'll start planning the festival tomorrow."

...

Emma stared at Killian who was still asleep, despite the fact the sun was up. Sure it was not yet a quarter of the way through the sky, but it was still morning and Emma knew he would be disappointed that she didn't wake him. But she didn't want to, she didn't want to start moving again, she didn't want to talk to him, she just wanted to think.

Not that she hadn't gotten to think. After he said what he said the day before they were both silent the rest of the day. Except to agree on when to stop and eat and that without an inn nearby they would have to settle for the forest floor. So yes with all the silence Emma had time to think.

And she thought quite a lot about a whole array of things. In fact, she had so much on her mind that she couldn't sleep and instead ended up where she is now. Sitting on the ground, staring at Killian.

He confused her. Not just about what he said, though that was still an issue. No he confused her about many things. He had a strange sort of... affect on her, and one that she was not fond of. She cared around him, about things she wouldn't normally care about. Like what he thought of her actions, she never cared about what anyone thought before. Mostly because if they said anything she would see to it that they were punished.

But with him it was different, she really did want to know what he thought. Which is why what he said about kissing... And then forgetting it, bothered her so much. Because it left so many things unclear. What did he think when he said those things? Why did he change his mind?

Of course all the thinking on this brought up another problem. Why did Emma care if he wanted to kiss her or not? She had been kissed before, more than once, and quite honestly she couldn't say much for any of them. They were kisses, but they weren't anything special. And she had never cared if any of her suitors wanted to kiss her before. Of course, Killian wasn't one of her suitors, he was just him.

And maybe that was the problem. He wasn't meant to like her, and Emma had never been kissed by someone that wasn't supposed to. That she hadn't expected to. So maybe that's why she cared, because the only young men who ever showed interest where only there because someone told them to be.

Like Edric.

Emma felt a cold breeze when she thought his name. It was the first time she had thought of his name since her parents told her of the apparent engagement. It wasn't that she was not fond of him. She was... at least she was when she last saw him. They had been friends, best friends.

But even now it turned out that her only true childhood friend was only really her friend so that some day they could get married. Which just made the whole relationship fake, more fake than it had to be and more fake than her relationships with any other suitors. And moreover, she didn't want to marry Edric. She didn't want to marry anyone.

Which is why she was here, with Killian. Because as long as she stayed here, she wouldn't be there. And no one could make her get married if she wasn't around to get engaged.

"Bloody hell, why didn't you wake me?!" Killian asked looking at the sky then at Emma who was still staring and clearly not paying attention. "Emma... Swan! Princess!"

"What?" Emma asked, looking at him as though she hadn't been awkwardly staring for the past few hours.

"How long have you been up? It's morning, you should've woken me." Killian repeated.

"Sorry," Emma said then smirked to herself. "I forgot." Then added in her head, 'just like you wanted me to.'

...

"I think... perhaps we should rest for a day." Graham said warily to all the men who sat around eating their breakfast.

He was trying to put them off for as long as possible without looking suspicious. To say the least it was hard. It simply wasn't the way he normally ran things. Usually he worked quickly and got the job done before the deadline. But he needed to give Ruby enough time to not only find Killian but convince him by some miracle to give up this idiotic plan of his. And heaven only knew how long that could take.

"A break?" Edric asked standing up to talk to Graham more privately, seeing as most of the men didn't have any objections to the idea.

"Yes... I think we could all use it." Graham lied as convincingly as possible.

"... alright. But... it's very important that I find Emma and have her back at the palace no later than next month." Edric said, trying not to sound too worried but still showing Graham how urgent this was.

"I'll see to it that the job is done in time." Graham said with a smile, meaning every word he said. Because the fact was Graham would always be loyal to his country first. Of course he cared about Killian, but if Killian chose to make a bad decision then he would simply have to pay the price.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Alright, here's 19. Took awhile for me to get it together (responsibilities and what not) but it's finally here. Things are about to get quite interesting so I hope you're all ready for it. Don't forget to review! Reviews fuel the imagination and imagination fuels the writing process. Okay, now have fun reading, thanks for all the support!**

"I think we should keep it simple; white and gold, to represent the coming together of our kingdoms." Abigail said as she and Snow surveyed the different options for the festival's color scheme.

"I'd like it to be more about them rather than the kingdom's," Snow said pensively, all the while wondering what Emma would think of their choices. "Perhaps red, Emma's always liked red."

"How about we get red roses for decoration, as a compromise?... don't get me wrong Snow, I like the idea of it being about them but we have to remember who we're really doing this for, the people. After all it's not as though either of them will actually be there."

"I suppose you're right in that sense." Snow said with a sigh, setting down the fabric swatch, "should we move on to the food?"

Abigail nodded and began leading the way to the kitchen, dismissing all the servants that stood around. Snow followed after her and behind Snow a few maids that took note of each decision.

...

"I'm so tired of walking!" Emma complained as she trudged along behind Killian.

"Well lucky for you we only have about a mile left until we reach the next town." He replied sounding just as exhausted.

"Good, I can finally get some rest."

"No, no. We're only staying for lunch." Killian corrected a bit hesitantly.

"Killian!"

"I'm sorry princess but we can't afford to stay at another inn."

"Can't afford it?" Emma asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't have the time nor the money to stay at an inn." Killian explained in the way that Emma hated, slowly and carefully as though he were talking to a child.

"So what? We're just going to sleep on the ground until we get back to the palace?!" Emma asked. She was upset beyond belief, of course she was already a bit annoyed with him but this was the last straw. Emma was not going to lie on the dirty forest floor one more night, let alone a few weeks.

"Listen here, princess, you chose to stay and when you did I made it very clear that there were going to be rules. One of those rules was no complaining." Killian said, trying desperately not to lose his temper.

The last few days had been difficult between them and even though she probably thought he hasn't noticed, he did. She was angry at him for telling her to forget about what he said and he could understand that. But he wasn't about to let her continue on acting like a brat. So with that Killian continued on walking, not bothering to look back and see if she followed.

"So are you a thief?" Emma asked after a few silent minutes.

"What?"

"Well it would make sense. After all you're never talked about a proper job, yet somehow you had the money to pay for the inn we stayed at before. So, did you steal it?" Emma asked, she was doing it get on his nerves, they both knew that. Killian wasn't a thief and she knew that perfectly well, if he was he wouldn't stolen all her jewelry by now. But she couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction when he had to pause and take a deep breath before deciding not to continue the conversation.

...

Graham stared at the fork in the road. He knew which way they went, he could see it in the way the leaves on the forest floor were crunched. In the branches that had been pushed aside. He knew exactly which path they chose, but now he had to choose.

Killian or the Prince. His friend or his country. A small gust of wind, just big enough to pull one leaf from a tree brushed by. The yellow leaf floated just a little bit down one path. Graham shook his head slightly then pointed to the right, the man behind him came around on his horse and began to lead down the path.

"That looked like a hard decision," Edric commented, having watched closely as Graham chose the path. The two had become rather good friends since they started the journey, good enough that Edric could tell that Graham wasn't just thinking about which path was correct.

"Sometimes it's hard to know which way they've gone." Graham said plainly.

"And sometimes it's hard to know which way you should go." Edric replied, slowing his horse a bit so that he was right beside Graham. "You've been putting us off ever since the run in with the wolves, what's going on?"

"I know who your princess is with." Graham admitted quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Who?"

"He's an old friend, he won't hurt her but... if we catch him I'd have to take him in, he'd go to prison, or worse."

"He's a good man?" Edric asked in a near whisper.

"Yes, I've known him for years, he's just made some bad decisions."

"Then we'll let him go when we find them. No one has to know he was involved."

...

Emma and Killian the small town unnoticed by anyone, yet still Killian kept his head down. He seemed especially anxious this time, but Emma wasn't exactly sure why. It wasn't as though this town were any more special than the others, in fact it seemed very small. There were a few shops here and there, though it did seem a lot more crowded, which could've just been due to the fact that it was a weekend.

"We're not staying long, we'll find a place to eat and then we're leaving." Killian said quietly as a couple of people passed by.

Emma nodded and continued on walking beside him, stopping only when something caught her eye. It was a small jewelry stand sitting just outside a different shop. Emma quickly caught up with Killian and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You go look for somewhere to eat, I'm going to look around a bit." Emma said, she spoke quickly because this wasn't a question it was a statement and she wasn't about to give him a chance to object. So the moment the last words left her mouth she started to walk away.

"Uh- Swan! Meet back here in fifteen minutes." Killian called after her and luckily for him she actually heard him.

"Sure thing." Emma does back.

Emma made her way as quickly as possible to the little jewelry stand and quickly opened up her little bag. She searched through it as fast as possible, but it was hard considering all the useless things she had in there. And as she looked she couldn't help but overhead the conversation of the two women in front of her.

"Have you heard the rumors?" One woman asked.

"Who hasn't?! Missing royalty! It's the biggest news this kingdoms had since king David and queen Abigail decided they didn't want to get married." The other said in amusement.

It didn't come as a shock to Emma, she already knew the story of how her parents fell in love. She used to enjoy hearing the story, asking her mother to tell it to her every night before bed, but now she resented it and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well, apparently they're planning something big at the palace soon, maybe they've finally found her." The first woman said and Emma couldn't help but scoff a bit at that. Partly because they obviously haven't found her, but also because she shouldn't help but feel a bit of ironic disbelief that they would through a party without her even being there. Unfortunately for Emma that small but of noise caught the attention of both the woman.

"Sorry, are we in your way?" The woman asked.

"If you don't mind I need to talk to the owner of this stand," Emma barely got up the nerve to answer being far too worried about whether or not they would recognize her. Of course they didn't, she hadn't made a real public appearance in over two years. The women simply nodded and moved to the side.

"Um, hi." Emma said once she was able to speak to the stands owner who sat behind the little table. He was a younger man around Killians age and just as handsome, but Emma couldn't care less, she had other things to focus on.

"Do you buy jewelry as well as sell it?" She asked.

"Depends on the item." The man behind the table said. Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver bracelet setting it down on the table. The man looked at it then back at Emma then shook his head.

"Surely it's worth enough to buy." Emma argued looking at him in shock. She had gotten that bracelet for some celebration about a year ago from her father.

"Oh it is, but I couldn't pay you enough for that. It's a very nice piece." The man said with an apologetic smile. Emma nodded in understanding and put the bracelet back in her bag then grabbed a small ring and put that down.

"I can take that, but if you don't mind my asking, how do you have such fine jewelry?" He asked as he began looking through his money.

"Um, gifts from people, mostly." Emma answered shyly.

"A suitor?" The man asked and Emma couldn't help but blush when she realized that he was flirting with her. He passed her the money but didn't let go until she answered.

"Yes, as far as the ring goes, but it didn't work out." Emma replied. The man was about to respond but Emma felt a tap on her shoulder just as she took the money.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, I found a place to eat." Killian said then stopped exchanging a glance between Emma and the man. "Are you buying jewelry?"

"Selling it actually." Emma said putting the money into her little bag.

"I thought you said it didn't work out," the man behind the table said jokingly.

"That was someone else." Emma responded with a smile, ignoring the fact that Killian was clearly confused. "Where are we going to lunch?"

"It's a little cafe, just near the edge of town." Killian said leading her away from the stand a bit as though he were jealous. "What didn't work out?"

"Doesn't matter," Emma replied and not wanting to explain the whole story to him quickly changed the subject. "We can stay at an inn now, in fact we can stay at about as many inns as we want. I got quite a lot for that ring."

"You didn't have to do that, Swan." Killian said in a tone Emma couldn't quite stick a name to.

"We're both exhausted and you said we needed more money..." She replied then decided to clear the air from their argument before. "I know you're not a thief, Killian, though I wish you would tell me what you really did."

"Maybe someday." Emma couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness when he said that. Unlike before she didn't see this as him holding back, but rather opening up, because 'someday' meant maybe. And Emma knew how to turn a maybe into a yes.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight, and now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents... chapter 20 (bonus points to whoever got that!) Not ashamed that I knew all of those words per batem. But seriously, here's chapter 20, don't forget to review and all that other stuff. And once again thanks for all the support.**

"So I sold that ring for nothing then." Emma grumbled as they continued through the forest. She was sure Killian hadn't even heard her, he was far too busy looking down at his map, in fact he had been like that ever since they woke up that morning.

"Not for nothing," Killian said after a minute, surprising Emma with the fact that he was paying attention. "You bought us quite a nice lunch yesterday, and I promise once we reach this next town we will find a room to stay in."

"Good, so when will we be in this town?" Emma asked, not wanting to flat out ask if he was lost, though it did seem that way considering how often he had to look at the map.

"Soon." He replied almost defensively then quickly changed the subject. "Where'd you get a ring worth so much anyway, old gift from your third birthday?"

It was a joke of course but Emma still felt herself pause before answering.

"It was a gift, but I got it a few months ago... I'm not even sure why I had it on me, I never liked it that much."

"Oh, who was it from?"

Emma actually stopped walking when he asked this. She could just tell him, what did it matter of she told him the truth? But for some reason the thought of him really knowing made her anxious.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said teasingly, hoping she could change the subject.

"I would." His voice became a deadly serious tone and he stopped walking, putting down the map to look at her. "Come on princess, who's it from?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why don't you want me to know?... did you steal it?" He said the last part in a mocking tone, mimicking how Emma had said it before.

"No, it was a... a gift from a boy." Emma was surprised that she answered honestly, but that shock instantly was replaced with worry. What would be his response?

"A boy?" He asked in his normal mocking way.

"Man- a young man, okay? It was from a young man a few months back." Emma said quickly, ready to drop the subject.

"A young man gave you a pretty diamond ring? Sounds like you were engaged." Killian commented, tone becoming less humorous. Emma didn't reply. She just continued on, which is when it became clear that Killian had guessed correctly.

"I see." Killian said quietly, knowing by then that Emma really didn't want to continue the conversation further. He looked back down at the map and then turned around. "I think I've figured it out, this way."

...

Ruby's feet hit the ground one after another as she weaved quickly through the forest. She was getting closer, she could feel it with every step. Their scent became more and more clear as she continued on. But still, it was possible she was too late, the guards were close behind and Killian was a stubborn man.

How was she going to convince him to call off this plan? She knew it would be for the best but he probably wouldn't listen... the princess however. Now that was someone that Ruby could at least try to convince.

With this idea in mind Ruby picked up her pace as she began to plan just how to change their minds. ...

Killian frowned as he looked down at his map. Emma was leaning lazily against a tree, waiting patiently for him to finally finish up. He had spent the whole of the day after their little talk insisting that this was the right way, but as they looked around there was no little town in sight, in fact the entire area looked a bit... abandoned. As though no one had been through this part of the woods in years. And it certainly didn't help that it was nearly night and the sun was beginning to set.

"Are we lost?" Emma finally asked, kicking herself off the tree to walk over and hopefully get a look at the map.

"No." Killian said quietly, but sounding nearly as positively cocky as usual.

"Well, can I take a look?" Emma asked, reaching for the map but Killian quickly pulled it away. "Killian!"

"What do you know about reading maps?!" He was clearly in a bad mood due to the fact that despite what he said they were in fact lost.

"Nothing, but perhaps if you'd just let me see it." Emma said trying to grab the map and once again failing.

"I have it under control, princess! Just go back to your tree and wait." Killian said sternly but Emma didn't move. Not at first anyway, no she just stood there staring at him. Then finally she tried one last time to grab the map but still he was too quick to pull it away.

"Fine!" Emma huffed turning around to stomp off but freezing before she could take the first step. "Killian..." Emma whispered in a quiet whine.

"What now?!" He asked in annoyance looking up from the map to see what was the matter. And he saw it alright, exactly what was troubling her. A black wolf staring intensely at Emma. Killian quickly folded up the map and put it in his bag.

"Would you give us a moment?" Killian asked but to Emma's surprise he was talking to the wolf. The wolf that apparently understood him because it looked straight at him then turned around and walked away a few feet before sitting down.

"You talk to wolves?" Emma asked slightly amused by mostly still scared and confused.

"She's a friend and she's usually human." Killian explained, not really clearing things up for Emma all that well. "I don't know why she's here, but it's probably important so I'm going to go talk with her for a minute."

"Alright," Emma said warily then smirked. "Can I see the map while you're at it?"

"Sure," Killian said reluctantly, not seeing a reason to fight with her.

He fished the map out of his bag and handed it to Emma with a small compass before walking off towards the wolf. Emma smiled as she took it but kept her attention on him as he went off. She watched in shock as the wolf turned into a woman right in front of her, though Killian didn't seem phased at all.

Emma knew she should probably be looking at the map trying to figure out where they were but she found the conversion they were having too fascinating. The woman, who was very pretty, seemed to be mad at Killian and as usual he just looked annoyed. It looked like they were both trying each others patience. The conversation seemed to heat quite a bit, but they were too far away for Emma to hear what they were saying.

It wasn't until the woman pointed at Emma furiously that Emma realized the topic of the very heated conversation was her. Emma instantly looked down at the map, not wanting them to know she was watching. She quickly began reading the map and looking at the little compass. To her surprise it didn't take her long to start figuring out where they were, the problem was finding out where they needed to be. But sadly she didn't get to look that far into it.

"Come on, Swan! Let's get going!" Killian called as he stomped back towards her, the woman following quickly behind.

"Don't be ridiculous, Killian!" She shouted then turned to Emma.

"Sorry princess but he's not going with you!"

"You told her who I am?!" Emma asked.

"No, she found that out on her own. Now give me the map and let's leave." He said holding his hand out.

"I'm confused, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Ruby was just leaving." Killian said glaring at the woman who stood next to him. "And so are we."

With that Killian grabbed Emma's arm, not bothering with the map and began to stomp off in the opposite direction of Ruby. Emma shook her wrist from his hand but continued to follow if only so that she didn't upset him more than he obviously was.

"I will follow you, Killian!" Ruby threatened, already catching up to him.

"Go ahead, you won't change my mind." He said defiantly.

"Change your mind about what?!" Emma yelled, tired of not knowing what was going on.

"About leaving you!" Both Killian and Ruby said at the same time.

"What?" Emma asked as she stopped walking.

"I'm not going to, Swan." Killian assured her. Ruby took a moment to look between the two of them then took a step forward.

"Princess, you and my friend here are clearly somewhat fond of each other." Ruby began, "so you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, would you?"

"No, but I don't see why that has anything to do with me." Emma replied looking over to Killian who was glaring at Ruby with his arms crossed.

"Someone back in the capital has sent a team of men to look for you," Ruby explained. "If they find Killian with you they will kill him, probably right then and there."

"That's crazy, they'd have to have a trial and I'd stand up for him, make sure that he was pardoned." Emma objected.

"They wouldn't need a trial, being caught with you would be his second offense of treason-"

"Ruby!" Killian cut in furiously then turned to Emma who had instinctively taken a step back.

She didn't mean to, it just happened. It was as though it was only second nature to step back after hearing that word. Treason was the worst of all crimes, at least in the eyes of royalty, it was like a personal attack. And even if he didn't commit treason against her, he still did it and who's to say he wouldn't again.

"I didn't do anything, Swan." Killian said, knowing exactly what she must've been thinking.

"Well clearly you did something." Emma argued.

"I didn't- I spoke up about a few things... I said some things I probably shouldn't have and made the wrong people angry. But I swear I didn't do anything wrong! I... Why did you have to do that?!" Killian yelled the last part at Ruby who didn't seem bothered by it.

"Because I'm not going to let you die, and if you won't leave her maybe she'll be smart enough to leave you." Ruby replied then turned to Emma. "So what'll it be princess, are you going to stay with the criminal?"

Emma didn't know what to say, she felt incredibly conflicted. On one hand she could only see Killian as a criminal, a traitor, and how could she stay with that. But on the other hand she felt as though she had gotten to know Killian rather well, and she did like him, as a friend at least. But that brought up the other point, he'd be killed if they found her with him. So if she was a true friend it was her duty to leave, wasn't it? But that would mean going back, which was the last thing she wanted.

"I have nowhere else to go." Emma came to the conclusion out loud, Much to Killians relief.

"I could take you to an inn where the guards will find you and take you home." Ruby offered, Killian involuntarily chuckled a bit at that.

"I don't want to go home." Emma said.

"She'd rather stay with me." Killian said a bit triumphantly.

"I'd rather stay away from the palace." Emma corrected, still unsure how she felt about Killian at the moment.

"He's a traitor, he could kill you." Ruby knew it was a lie but she needed something to motivate Emma.

"If he wanted to kill me he would've done it by now." Emma said plainly, though not entirely sure if she believed herself.

"They'll kill him." Ruby finally said staring right into Emma's eyes. She knew Emma didn't have a response to that.

"Come on, Killian, let's go." Emma said holding up the map and walking in the direction that she had figured out was right. "The town is this way."

Killian followed behind, barely catching up to Emma's quick pace. Ruby presumably left, having given up on trying to convince either of them, for now anyways. But Killian didn't care about that, right now he was focused on Emma, who was extremely focused on the map. She was angry, that he could tell, and she had every right to be, he had lied to her... sort of. But it was for her own good... maybe.

"Princess-" Killian stated but Emma cut him off.

"Don't!.. I don't want to know what you did or did not do." Emma said sternly, still walking ahead.

"Because you don't care or because you're afraid to know the truth?" Killian asked, grabbing her elbow to stop her. Emma didn't turn to face him though, instead she just looked at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Because if you tell me your secrets then you'll expect me to tell you mine." Emma said pulling her arm away and continuing to walk towards the trail they were supposed to take. "Of course you already know a bit about the ring but I don't want to explain further, so let's just go back to how we were at the beginning of this. I'm here to help you do... something. You get your outcome and I don't have to go back to the palace. It's a win, win."

"So what? We don't talk?"

"If that's what it takes to stay on track then yes." Emma said quietly then pointed forward. "This way."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N sorry I didn't post yesterday there was a bit of a mix up but it's all good now. Got a lot of kind reviews last chapter, thank you everyone! Love all the support this story has been getting. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

Emma and Killian entered the room in silence. They had just barely made it to the town before all the businesses closed, but even then they had to rush to get to the inn. Emma grumbled as she looked at the single bed, as though things couldn't get any worse. Killian could tell exactly what she was thinking and sighed.

"I can take the floor, if you like." He offered, knowing she was angry with him.

"No, I don't even care anymore. I just want to sleep." Emma said with a sigh tossing her things on the ground and crawling into the bed. Killian followed soon after, being sure to leave enough room between them that Emma wouldn't be too unhappy.

...

Emma lied in bed unhappily, staring out the tiny crack the curtains had failed to cover. The moon was shining in just barely but she couldn't bother to think about how beautiful it was, all she could think about was him. The person lying beside her but not with her. He lied to her, at least that's what she wanted to think. The truth was he never said he didn't commit treason, on the contrary he told her many times that he was a criminal, which only made it worse. She really had no right to be mad at him.

But treason! Of all the crimes in all the realms why that?! Why something so awful, so... So against everything that Emma was. All her life she had been told that she was who she was for her country. So how could she be here now lying next to someone who would dare to go against people exactly like her.

How could she trust him? How could she feel safe around him? A traitor to his own country, what would he do to her country?

...

Killian felt awful inside. He could only imagine what she must be thinking of him. Treason! It was a dirty word, worse than any curse especially when it fell on the ears of a princess. She probably thought he tried to kill someone, or break down the government. There was no doubt she knew the king on a somewhat personal level. In her eyes it probably seemed as though he had attacked a family friend.

It was nothing so awful. But of course Emma wouldn't hear any of it. She just wanted silence, to wallow in her disgust for him. And that killed him. To have her think of him in such a way, when they were just beginning to leave all those problems behind them.

...

"Emma."

Emma woke up just minutes after finally drifting off to the sound of Killians voice. She grumbled under her breath and sat up making sure to let him know just how annoyed she was.

"What?!" Emma asked, rubbing her eyes. She was already very upset with him and now it just seemed like he was trying to make it worse.

"I couldn't sleep." Killian admitted not quite sure how to start this.

"What? You want me to tell you a bedtime story?" Emma asked sarcastically, but Killian quickly dismissed her condescending tone.

"No. I want you to just listen to me. Look, I know you said you don't want to hear it but I won't be able to sleep if I don't get this off my chest." Killian paused readying himself to tell her everything. "I did commit a crime, but it wasn't treason... I assaulted an officer but it was barely a punch before I got arrested.

You see my father used to be the kings royal advisor, but the king met a man on a trip and the two became good friends. No one thought anything of it until my father died and the man took his place. Of course, even though there was speculation of poison, we all assumed the best and said it was natural.

Months later my brother and I were called to meet the new advisor. He sent us on an expedition to another realm to get a new kind of medicine. It was poison and it killed my brother. When I returned I could see the disappointment in the advisors eyes, he planned it Emma, he wanted both me and my brother to die...

I came back and I began sharing my suspicions with others, those that agreed with me disappeared. Finally I was called to meet with the king, but the king never showed up, only is advisor. He offered me a glass of wine which I refused to take, I ran and was caught by the guards before I could make it out the palace. So I punched a guard and I got arrested.

Luckily for me the king was at my trial and he let me go. I was free for three days and then wanted posters with my face and the word 'treason' started popping up around the kingdom... the point is I didn't do anything wrong and the only reason I'm trying to go back there is so that I can warn the king, who I truly believe does not know that something very bad is going on right under his nose."

Emma stared blankly at Killian, not sure if she completely comprehended all of that. But even more unsure with how to respond.

"Is that it?" She asked.

"No." Killian said quietly before leaning in and kissing her on the cheek. "Goodnight."

With that Killian rolled over and almost instantly fell asleep. Once again leaving Emma unsure of what exactly had just happened. The one thing she did know was that that single kiss on the cheek was better than all the kisses she'd ever had before combined.

But that didn't change the fact that there were still things to discuss. Now that Emma knew the truth she wasn't upset with him anymore, but she felt a new sense of worry come over her. Killian may not be guilty of treason but he was still charged and wanted for it, in the eyes of the government he might as well have killed the king.

And if Killian appeared guilty then Ruby had been right. He wouldn't get off easy. At best they would arrest him, lock him up until, hopefully, the king could handle it. But at worst... Well Emma didn't really want to think about that, though she almost had to. According to Ruby the guards were after them and it was entirely possible that they could get caught.

Emma looked over at Killian anxiously. He looked so peaceful sleeping there and she only wished that a little kiss on the cheek could do the same for her. Of course Emma wanted to talk to him about this, but she also didn't want to wake him. And besides what was a few more hours?

...

"Wake up, Swan, I've got something for you." Killian said, shaking Emma's shoulder a bit before beginning to pull the covers off of her.

Emma obliged in a surprisingly good mood, she ended up getting a lot more sleep last night than she had expected, or maybe it was just that she slept in a real bed. Either way Emma did as he asked and quickly got out of bed. Killian walked towards her with his coat and put out around her shoulders before going to grab her shoes.

"We're going outside?" She asked, sounding slightly groggy as she put on her shoes.

"Yes, it's a bit cold, that's why I gave you my coat. Unfortunately I couldn't bring my little surprise inside but it's just out the front door, so come on." Killian said in a rush, throwing the door open.

"What time is it?" Emma asked, realizing it was extremely quiet, aside from a few birds singing outside, and there wasn't much light in the halls.

"Rather early, I couldn't sleep last night after we talked. Well... that's not entirely true, I slept for a bit but I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back sleep since. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I realized something."

"And what's that?"

"That even though we are on good terms now that doesn't change the fact that there is still a team of men searching for you. Which is why I left in the middle of the night to get this." Killian finished talking just as he swung the front door of the inn open.

Emma walked through the door and looked up in shock. Before them, tied to a post was a tall grey horse. She took a slow step towards it without a word.

"I will apologize, I took that money you got from selling your ring, but I think it was worth it." Killian said, at first worried that she would be upset about that.

Emma stood frozen looking up at the horse. Killian wasn't able to tell what she was thinking by her expression. She just looked... stunned.

"You alright, Swan?" He asked after a moment of her staring.

"I want to hold the reigns." Emma said plainly then turned to Killian and smiled. "And I'm gonna need some pants 'cause I'm not riding side saddle."

"Alright." Killian said with a small nod, relieved that she was happy about it as well.

...

"You ride like a crazy person." Killian told her as he helped her off the horse hours later.

They had to wait a while for all the shops to open up before they could go out and buy Emma some new clothes. Of course they ended up having to sell a necklace since the horse had been rather expensive. But Killian was worth it, especially when there were men chasing them down and neither of them wanted to be caught.

"But it was fun!" Emma said with a grin that stretched from ear to ear as she hopped down, grabbing the three apples they bought out of the saddle bag. She tossed one to Killian who quickly caught it with one hand.

"You don't get out much do you?" He asked, taking the horse by the reigns and leading it over to a tree so that he could tie it up.

"I used to..." Emma said quietly, glad that Killian was too busy with the horse to look at her. "But when I got older my father had less time to go riding with me, so I had to go with one of the guards and they never let me go too fast... or far. Then I had to learn to ride side saddle which makes it impossible to go fast. And then it just wasn't as fun... So I stopped riding."

"When was the last time you rode a horse?" Killian asked giving the horse one of the apples before going to join her.

"Oh, about two months ago. But that was for about two minutes to start off a festival, so it doesn't really count. The last time I rode like that was... when I was twelve." Emma said with a shy smile, taking a bite of an apple as she sat down on the grass.

"Five years ago?" Killian said in shock, sitting down across from her, no wonder she was having so much fun.

"Yeah. I guess so..."

"What do you do for fun instead?" He asked taking the last apple from her.

"I used to read, quite a bit actually. But recently I've been so busy with-" Emma stopped herself not wanting to get into exactly what she's been busy with.

So she looked down at her apple and took another bite, hoping he would drop it, but that didn't stop him from asking. "With what?"

"Nothing..."Emma said then caught Killians look and unintentionally went on in annoyance, "stuff!- princess things that you just wouldn't understand!"

"And just when I thought you were going to give up that bratty little act of yours."

"I'm sorry..." Emma said, knowing he was right, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"You can trust me, Emma."

"I know, but I'm afraid you'll look at me differently if you know everything." Emma said nervously, setting the apple side having lost her appetite.

"Look at you differently? Swan, you know about the crime I've committed and what I'm wanted for, I'd hardly say I'm in a position to judge." Killian said reassuringly then paused, taking careful consideration before he let the next few words slip out. "If this about the man you were engaged to-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Killian! Can you just leave it at that?!... please." Emma took a deep breath before looking at him then standing up. "We should probably get going, like you said, they could be close than we think."

"Right." Killian said jumping to his feet then smirking at Emma, "maybe this time I should hold the reigns, it might be a bit safer."

"Were you scared?" Emma asked teasingly, glad to switch the mood to something a bit happier.

"No, I just like to not get hit with branches every five seconds."

"Alright, scaredy cat, I guess you can hold the reigns this time."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N hi everyone! Happy Saturday (or whatever day it is for you). Anyway, I'm going to try to post the next chapter tomorrow. Don't forget to review! **

"Are you sure this is right?" One of the men asked, looking warily at the town that lied ahead of them. It seemed rather empty and insignificant, not a very good place to stop by if you were on the run.

"This is the town my source has pointed me towards." Graham replied, not wanting to involve Ruby in this specifically. She had found him the night before and told him what she could as long as he could ensure that Killian would be safe. Though he was beginning to wonder if he could keep that promise.

"On the bright side there's not much to search." Edric said passively as he dismounted his horse. The rest of the men soon followed in suit, getting off their horses and tying them to the post before setting off to find as much information as possible. It didn't take long for one man to come back with all the knowledge they needed.

"The innkeeper says they were here just two nights ago, left early yesterday morning on a horse they bought from an elderly man that leaves just outside of town." The man reported. Graham's eyebrows raise at the mention of the horse, they could be further ahead than they thought if they were no longer on foot.

"Did he mention what direction they went and the color of this horse?"

"The color, no, but he said they set off that way." The man said pointing towards where Graham could clearly tell that the trees were getting a bit higher up. Graham grumbled under his breath and ran his hand through his hair before responding. Edric watched carefully and Edric note of the apparent apprehensiveness that Graham was feeling.

"I know where they're going, gather the men as quickly as you can, we have quite a vigorous ride ahead of us. Oh, and send Thomas ahead toward the coast." Graham told the orders to the man who nodded and bolted off to round up the others.

"You don't seem to pleased," Edric commented, "where are they headed."

"The harbor, quite a hike on foot but with a horse it's less than a day's journey. You better hope we reach them before sundown. I imagine once they get there he'll take them across the lake towards the northern isles." Graham explained, noticing the men nearing them and hopping onto his horse. Edric did the same, keeping close to continue the conversation.

"What lies in the northern isles?" Edric asked, not knowing much of them seeing as, so far as he knew, they weren't inhabited by many and those that did live there remained neutral and secluded from all things elsewhere. The isles lied in the middle of a very large lake, nearly large enough to be called an ocean, between the Gold and White Kingdoms but no one knew exactly who the islands belonged to. There was some ancient lore surrounding the isles a very long time ago, but it had since been forgotten by most, including the Prince.

"The Dark Mountain is said to be home to a man, one whom can never be trusted." Graham said vaguely then turned to be sure all the men were accounted for and ready to go before riding off.

...

"You're a liar!" Emma shouted before turning and running from him. Killian quickly chased her around the clearing in circles but she was surprisingly quick.

"I swear on my life, Swan, it's completely true! Now get over here!" He yelled back with a grin as she continued to run in circles.

Finally he gave up on chasing her and just let her run into him. Unfortunately she was running a bit too fast and knocked him to the ground. The two fell down in a heap of laughter and Killian thought fast to put his arm around her waist so that she could run again.

"I don't believe you, I would never say something like that." Emma said with a smile once all the laughing was finished.

"You did, you said it as clear as day." He replied before clearing his throat and getting ready to do an impersonation of her. " I believe your exact words were, 'I'm gonna climb a tree!' Then you ran off and hugged a tree."

"You're joking!"

"I'm not, and you looked so sad when I pulled you from the tree that it only seems right that I help you fulfill your dream while we still can." Killian said with a triumphant look that only grew bigger with Emma's defeated sigh.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Emma said, pushing him away and standing up. She made her way over to a tree only to be led away to a different one by Killian, she couldn't see any difference in the two but apparently one was going to be easier for her to climb.

"So what? I just put my foot here?" Emma asked as she placed one for on a low branch.

"Aye, then put a hand here and just keep moving up, it really is fairly simple, princess."

Emma nodded and continued moving for much longer than he expected before she finally screamed.

"What's the matter?" Killian called up.

"There are bugs!" Emma shouted down and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's a tree, princess, that's where bugs live." Killian explained causing Emma to blush.

Still, she kept moving and after a while, once she got past the bugs and the few scratches the branches had given her, Emma found it strangely relaxing. It almost gave her the same freeing sensation that she got from riding. It was as though she could do anything, see anything.

And that's exactly what she did, she saw quite a lot. She saw where the forest ended and the lake began. She saw the little town they would be heading to. She saw the little town they had come from. And just between where Killian stood now and that little town, Emma saw something else, something strange. She saw what appeared to be a man on a horse headed in their general direction.

At first she thought it was the kings guards the ones sent to find her. But then she thought no, because that would mean more than one person, which was all she could see. So if it wasn't the guard then there was no need to worry and no need to alert Killian.

"You alright, Swan?" Killian asked loudly, beginning to worry that she might've gotten herself stuck up there. The sound of his voice shook Emma from her thoughts, she looked down at him then back towards where the man had been, but the man was no longer there.

"I'm fine." Emma shouted down at him as she began climbing back to the ground. Though, as she lowered herself she couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive, a bit nervous. Something about that man, something about seeing him so close to where they were triggered an odd sense of uneasiness inside of her. But, none the less, Emma brushed as many of these feelings aside as she could the second she stepped foot on the ground, because now she was greeted with a much more pleasant scene.

Killian stood there with a proud smile on his face as he congratulated her on what truly was such a silly thing. But Emma couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself too, because it really was something she would've never done before. Only now, now that she had Killian, would Emma dare to through that caution and proper-ness aside and do such a thing. And that itself made Emma extremely happy, that finally she had found someone with whom she could be wild and free and adventurous without worry if being told to do otherwise. It was exhilarating, but it couldn't wipe away the worry she felt.

...

"Then it's settled, we've decided a date for the festival." Snow said with a smile and Abigail nodded.

"Yes, I think this will be a good time, by then hopefully we'll have some more information about where they are. With any luck we'll be able to announce the actual date of the wedding not too long after the festival."

"That would be lovely, I've been so worried about Emma." Snow said with a sigh, taking a seat as she stared down at the invitations that they would send out the next day. It really was official now, she only hoped Emma wouldn't hate her more for it, if only she could make Emma understand. Snow sighed again at that hopeless thought, but Abigail took it as another sigh of hurting for her lost daughter.

"We will find them, Snow, don't worry yourself too much." Abigail said in a comforting way, hiding her own feelings of uncertainty in order to help her friend. "Besides, on the bright side, with how bad things have gone so far, along with all the work we've put into this plan, there really isn't a way it could get any worse."

...

Emma had a strange feeling as they continued on. She let Killian hold the reigns once again, but not because she didn't want to, rather because she felt like she needed to do something else. Every once in a while she would have back to see what was happening behind them. Usually it was nothing but the trees they had just passed through, occasionally it was a small animal scurrying by. But no matter what it was that set Emma off to spinning her head and looking, Killian always noticed.

It was the seventh time she did it, when there was absolutely nothing wrong, that Killian decided to say something. She had been acting like that since she came down from the tree and he was beginning to worry about it.

"What's the matter Swan?" He asked, drawing the horse to a stop so he could turn and look at her.

Emma stared at him with wide eyes for a second then upon hearing some insignificant sound turned quickly to find out what it was. Killian frowned, she really was acting strange. Quickly he took her arm and began examining it, but Emma pulled it away.

"What are you doing?" She asked in confusion.

"Checking for bites, one of those bugs might've been poisonous." He said taking her hand again but she pulled out back.

"Nothing bit me."

"Then why are you acting so odd?" He asked staring into her very paranoid green eyes.

"I saw something while I was up there." Emma finally said then quickly went on in faux relaxation. "It was probably nothing."

"If that were true you wouldn't be acting this way, what did you see?"

"A man on a horse, riding in our direction. I thought maybe he was one of the guards coming after us." Emma said.

"Just one?" Killian asked, his lips pursuing together into a thin line a he waited for Emma's answer.

"Yes." She could see the relief wash over his face.

"These back trails are used by many people, so long as we don't run into any conflict with this man, we should be fine." Killian said then frowned once more. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to worry you, considering that as I thought it turned out to be nothing important." Emma said as he turned back around and pulled the horses reigns. Still she couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening.

...

Thomas watched carefully once he caught up to them. It was just barely past noon when he found them but he kept his distance. The princess, he felt, could sense that he was near by, though the bandit didn't seem to notice. Thomas couldn't help but notice that the two seemed oddly close and trusting of each other, not a typical hostage situation.

He waited, just as Graham has ordered him to before he set off, to find out exactly what the plan was. Thomas had the best hearing out of all the crew and he was by far the most stealthy, which is why he was sent ahead, so that he could keep a distance while gaining more information. It didn't take long for him to overhear all that they needed to know (and a bit extra), it turned out Graham had been right. They were going to the isles. Once Thomas knew this he turned his house around to rejoin the crew. It would be a quick ride back and an even quicker ride to catch the apparently not so kidnapped princess and her friend.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N sorry i wasn't able to post this chapter earlier in the week. Stuff happened, responsibilities and such. I hope you all like this chapter please review and enjoy! **

"Thomas, finally, what did you find out?" Graham asked as he saw Thomas emerge in his horse from out of the trees. Thomas looked over at the Prince warily for a moment then back at Graham.

"You were right, they're headed towards the docks and hope to set out for the isles in the morning. If we hurry I believe we could catch up with them before they reach the coast." Thomas said then glanced at the Prince again, he opened his mouth to say one more thing but Graham cut him off.

"Good. Alright men, we've got a fast ride ahead of us, but remember no harm is to come to either the princess or her kidnapper." Graham called out then quickly started off. Thomas followed after him, catching up as much as he could so that no one else, especially the Prince, would hear them.

"General, there's something else-" Thomas started just loud enough that Graham would hear him.

"Tell me later, we haven't got much time." Graham said in a rush, then bolted off down the trail.

...

Now some time had gone by and it was nearly night, the sun had begun to set and the day was drawing to an end. Emma and Killian had made quite a lot of progress, being less than a mile from the coast where they could rent a boat and set sail towards the isles. However, they were not the only ones to make progress.

Not far behind them, in fact rather extremely close behind them, was Graham and Edric and their many men. And so it happened that, just as Emma and Killian finished eating their dinner and were getting ready to travel what little distance they had left, the guards burst through the bushes.

Of course Graham knew what to expect, seeing Emma and Killian together came as no shock to him. It was the Prince, who had originally agreed to not go after Killian, that had the issue. You see this was not the first time Edric and Killian had met, which is why the sight of him specifically came as such a shock to Edric.

"You!" Edric shows after a minute of shock as he stared blankly at Killians face.

"Me!" Killian exclaimed in mockery with a smug smile on his face. "Though you don't sound too happy about it."

Not only did the sight of Killian shock Edric, it angered him. So he threw out all the promises he made to Graham earlier and knowing that he held the most power out of anyone there he made an order.

"Seize him!" Edric called out to the men behind him.

Immediately the men dismounted their horses and started towards Killian, despite the fact that Graham was frantically trying to stop them. He had hoped this would be an easy run in, they would take the girl and leave Killian to do as he pleased. Though apparently the sight of the bandit gave the Prince other ideas. Meanwhile Emma was still in the process of understanding what was going on and Killian was getting ready for a very exciting fight, until a voice called to him.

"Killian! Just give us the girl." Graham shouted, gaining everyone's attention, at least for a moment. It was a good attempt at calming everyone, unfortunately Killian never had been good at following orders. Killian drew his sword and the fight ensued, all the rest of the men turning their attention back at the bandit.

"You're really working for him?!" Killian asked with disdain, nodding towards Edric as he fought off two of the men coming towards him and Emma.

"He is the prince, it's my job." Graham replied then turned to Edric, "and this is the man I told you about."

"I know who he is, he's a traitor and the kidnapper!" Edric said, annoyed that Graham wasn't doing anything. Of course the General caught onto his tone and got off his horse.

"He didn't kidnap me! And how do you all know each other?" Emma asked, feeling overwhelmed by the fight and the apparent reunion of these old... acquaintances?

"That's not important!" All three shouted over the growing sound of swords clashing as everyone joined in on the fight.

"Emma get away from him!" Edric said as he unsheathed his own sword.

"Swan, catch!" Killian yelled as he sent one man's sword flying to her, which she was shocked to find she actually caught by the handle.

"What am I supposed to do with this?!" Emma asked looking over at Killian who was in the processes of sparring with Graham, which seemed to be a fair fight on both ends, seeing as neither wanted to hurt the other.

"Fight them off!" Killian replied as though the answer was obvious.

Emma looked from Killian to the sword then all the men. None of them would fight her, they were all too focused on him, besides they'd be in a big deal of trouble if they even tried. So Emma turned to the only one she could go against, her only equal in this situation and she swung the sword at Edric.

"Emma!" He shouted in shock as he jumped back. "What are you doing?!"

"Fighting you off." Emma said trying not to sound as nervous as she felt. The sword felt heavy in her hand and to be fair she had only practiced fighting that one time when she was younger with her father and they were using broomsticks.

"I'm not going to fight you!" Edric yelled.

"Then you're going to lose." Emma said blatantly, swinging again, but this time Edric blocked it.

"What's going on here?" Edric asked, continuing to block her blows, which was extremely easy considering he'd had lessons in fencing since he was ten.

"I'm trying to figure that out too! How do you know Killian?!" Emma asked.

"It doesn't matter, why are you defending him?" Edric asked then dropped his voice to something more quiet and caring. "Does he have something against you?"

"No! He's my friend."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Edric said with a laugh and, getting tired of going easy, decided to swing back, catching Emma by surprise.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, still frazzled by the sudden advance.

"He's a bad guy Emma. Whatever is really going on, I can help you, just drop the sword and come back with me and Graham."

"I'm sorry Ricky, but I can't." Emma said using the nickname she had given him when they were younger in hopes that it would distract him, which it did a little. She was able to gain the upper hand for a few moments but that was all, soon he was back in the lead and she was blocking.

"You can and you will!" Edric said sounding more determined than she had ever heard. He was always such a quiet boy when they were children so this truly shocked her. Enough that she forgot about the sword fight allowing him to pin her to the tree behind her. Emma looked up at him defiantly.

"No." Emma said but before he could respond Edric was out cold and falling to the ground. Emma screamed having only seen him get hit on the side of the head by some unknown object. It wasn't until a second later that she realized Killian had not only knocked him out, but taken out all the others as well.

"What the hell!?" Emma shouted kneeling down to check on the prince.

"Your welcome." Killian replied offended by her ungratefulness.

"He wasn't going to hurt me!" Emma said wiping away the blood on the side of Edric's head. "Oh my God, is he going to be alright?"

"He's fine Swan, they're all fine. Now come on." Killian said pulling on her arm, but Emma stayed put.

"We can't just leave them here!"

"We can't take them with us."

"Then we'll just take him." Emma said looking down at Edric, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Why?"

"Because then they'll have to go back and tell his parents they lost him."

"And they'll stop searching for us." Killian said in understanding then frowned. "I hate when you're right."

He sighed and bent down, picking up the Prince and throwing him over his shoulder. He walked over to their horse and put the Prince on then helped Emma get up onto the horse as well. Once both of them were on the house Killian quickly walked over to the guards horses and picked the nicest one to take then road it over to where Emma was waiting.

"Alright, they'll be up soon, so we haven't got much time to get down to the docks. Well have to leave tonight." Killian said once their horses stood side by side.

"Do you want to explain to me how all of you knew each other?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Later, Swan, right now we have places to be."

...

Emma asked patiently for Killian just a few feet from the docks. He had tied her house to a tree that was hidden behind some bushes while he went off to find them a boat. He had hoped to take an actual ship that would leave in the morning but now he would have to settle for something smaller.

Emma watched from behind the branches as Killian talked with a man at the docks about a small sail boat. The boat was tiny, with only enough room for about four or five people to sit in it. She looked on intensely for a while until she felt something stir behind her. Emma turned to see Edric getting ready to wake up and began to panic.

"Hush..." Emma whispered quietly, not wanting him to wake before they got on the boat. "Go back to sleep! Please..."

As though he could understand the desperation in her voice, even while unconscious, Edric went back to snoring peacefully. Emma let out a sigh of relief then turned to see Killian shaking the man's hand, they had a deal. Not too long after Killian came back and told Emma what had happened. The man agreed to let them use the boat so long as they returned it within a month. And in return he would care for their horses while they were gone.

Emma and Killian rode back to the docks once the man had left. They quickly got Edric off the horse and into the boat then proceeded to tie the horses to the post where the man told Killian to leave them. With that they were off on the small sailboat and headed for the isles.

"So," Emma said after some silence. "How do you know the Prince?"

Killian looked over at her from where he stood steering the boat then at the Prince who lay asleep on the floor.

"My father was the advisor, remember? We lived in the palace." Killian said plainly, then turned to her. "What about you?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"How do you know the Prince?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

"He's a prince, I'm a princess, we're a part of the same social groups." Emma said, trying to brush it aside as nothing. Surely the truth would be revealed soon enough, but she wanted to put that off for as long as possible.

"Is that why you called him 'Ricky' instead of Edric? Why he was so insistent that you return with him? The reason that he left the palace to come search for you?" Killians tone became increasingly more accusing as he continued to talk.

"How should I know why he decided to come look for me?" Emma asked but Killian wasn't buying it.

"The truth Emma." Killian said in a cold stern voice that seems a chill down Emma's spine.

She looked down at Edric who was still out cold. "It's an arranged engagement."

"But an engagement none the less." Killian said, feeling less relief than he had expected upon hearing the truth.

He had figured it out earlier though, the way Edric looked at her gave it away. Killian had known the Prince since childhood and knew that Edric was not easily upset. Though the only instance when he remembered Edric getting upset with him specifically was when Killian kissed a girl that Edric liked during their younger teen years. So it wasn't hard for Killian to figure something of that sort was going on between Edric and Emma.

"I don't love him, Killian." Emma said putting an unusual amount of importance behind her words, as though she were really trying to say something else.

"The depth of your relationship with your fiance is none of my business, Swan. As you said earlier, you and I are friends. That's all." Killian said, more to himself than to her, as if to remind himself of his own place.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Happy Sunday, or whenever you're reading this. Had planned on posting earlier but that obviously didn't happen:( . I've probably said this far too many times but seriously guys I'm loving how many of you are responding positively to this story. To be completely honest when I started this story I was really unsure about it and even thought about giving up on it. But all your support really helps with the writers block. Thank you again and please enjoy and review and do all those fun things.**

Edric woke up in a groggy haze to find Emma staring down at him. She had a look of apprehension on her face then glanced to her left before looking back at him. Edric slowly began to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"You won't want to do that, your head took a pretty hard hit." Emma said quietly but he just looked at her in confusion. Had she really done all those things earlier of had he only dreamed it? Surely Emma wouldn't fight him like that, surely she wouldn't be helping her kidnapper.

"He's fine, Swan, I barely hit him." Killian said from the helm but Emma rolled her eyes while Edric turned his head to look at the bandit.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Edric asked, looking up at the night sky.

"We're on a boat, headed towards the northern isles." Emma said calmly, checking his head for anymore bleeding, despite the fact that the small cut was already beginning to heal. "How long will it take again, Killian?"

"One days time at the most," Killian replied then looked at Emma and grumbled in annoyance. "Do stop checking his head, I already told you, he's fine."

"Emma, what's going on?!" Edric asked, pulling himself up so that he could be closer to her. "Why are you working with him?"

"Cause we're friends," Killian said loudly putting an emphasis on friends that made Emma glare at him, but he ignored it. "You still suck at whispering Edric."

"It's 'your highness' to you!" Edric snapped back then turned to Emma, "what does he mean by friends?"

"He means we've been helping each other," Emma said hoping to calm the tension between the two men.

"Really?" Edric asked inquizatively, "how exactly has he helped you?"

Emma was silent, unsure how to answer without sounding completely awful to both him and Killian. She hadn't actually told the bandit why she decided to stay instead of go back, only that she didn't want to go back. Emma looked over at Killian, expecting him to say something but he remained silent with his eyes focused on the open waters.

"You should get some more rest," Emma mumbled quietly, not noticing the sly glance Killian shot her. Emma took out a little blanket from one of their bags and folded it to put under Edrics head. "Your head will be better in the morning."

Edric sighed and laid his head back down if only to humor her. However, he soon fell back asleep leaving Emma sitting quietly on a barrel with only Killians silence to keep her company.

She wasn't entirely sure how he was feeling towards her, he couldn't be mad, she hadn't actually done anything wrong. Not really anyway. She simply chose to exclude a bit of the truth. Emma couldn't help but think that they had both sort of lied to each other. And if she had been able to get over the fact that Killian was accused of treason, then why wouldn't he be able to get over the fact that she was technically engaged? In the back of her mind Emma knew it was no comparison but it was all she had.

"Can I help?" Emma asked quietly for more than one reason. The first being that she didn't want to wake Edric. The second being that she was feeling very uncharacteristically timid, she didn't know how else to get Killian to talk to her.

"With steering?" He asked in surprise even though he was trying not to pay much attention to her. Emma nodded and Killian, with a forced look of nonchalantness, beckoned her to come closer. "Of course, you do know how, don't you?"

"Well... No, but I assumed you could teach me." Emma said slightly blushing.

"Sure," it was an excited sure she had been hoping for, in fact it sounded almost annoyed. Emma couldn't help but wonder if the only reason he agreed was because he himself was feeling tired, "stand in front of me and I'll help you."

He moved out of the way a bit to let Emma in. Emma carefully placed her hands on two of the notches and turned back to Killian for approval. Without saying a word he took her hands off the notches and moved them farther down so that there were three notches between her hands instead of one.

"Sorry," Emma whispered embarrassed by her mistake and also uncomfortable with his silence.

"Don't be, you're fine." He replied very unconvincing, "now, see that star straight ahead?" Killian asked pointing over Emma's shoulder at the brightest star in the sky.

"Yeah."

"Good, we want to stay headed for that. Right now you don't really have to do much work but if the current starts pushing us away, you want to steer towards it. And that's a little movement, you see?" Killian moved their arms a bit and the boat began moving to the right and then he moved again so that they were on track.

"Seems simple enough." Emma said.

"Yes, and you chose a calm night to learn." He said taking his hands away but Emma immediately turned her head to look at him with a bit of worry in her eyes. "Have no fear princess, you're doing fine and if you need help I'll be right here." Killian assured her taking a seat on a barrel only a few feet away.

"Okay." Emma said taking a deep breath.

They stayed like that in serene silence for a moment. Killian stared off at the ocean pensively and Emma kept focused on not messing up. Killian lazily turned back to her a chuckled softly, instantly earning Emma's attention.

"You need to loosen up princess. Steering on waters like these should be calming." Killian said light heartedly even though he had intended on giving her the cold shoulder the rest of the night.

"How can I loosen up when I'm so afraid I'm going to mess up?" Emma asked, shooting him a playful glare.

"Watch the waves, or look up at the sky, feel the warm breeze, which ever you like most." Killian suggested, Emma took a deep breath and they were quiet again. Maybe he wasn't as upset as she thought he was. Emma smiled to herself as she started blankly out at the water.

"You know, I rather like this... sailing, I mean." Emma said after awhile.

"As do I." He replied in a quiet, sleepy tone that Emma wasn't used to.

"Perhaps we could stay like this forever!" Emma said full of excitement.

"Oh yes, you at the helm and me relaxing on a barrel while the Prince sleeps on the floor." Killian joked looking over at the still sleeping Prince Edric. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well we'd get rid of the third wheel. And of course take turns at the helm because I feel I'm doing horrid job... But really we could sail together, if you want?" Emma said meekly.

"It's a lovely thought, but I'm afraid it may be more complicated than that princess." Killian said the corners of his lips forming a thin, weak smile. He looked over at the Prince and frowned.

"Not really, I mean out at sea there's no one to tell us what to do." Emma spoke sweetly looking out at the ocean.

"Or who to marry." Killian said raising his eyebrows. At this Emma turned and her expression grew cold nearly mirroring the look on his face exactly.

"I'm not going to marry him Killian." Emma said sternly, quickly glancing at the sleeping prince. Killian stood up and walked over to her slowly taking control of the wheel and pushing Emma aside without a word.

"You should get some rest princess, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Emma huffed and turned her back to him. She had hoped they were going to get past that, but apparently he was just as upset as before. Emma sighed and took a seat on the barrel, trying not to look at Killian.

"I said get some sleep." His voice was commanding in a very subtle way. But it was so much the fact that it was an order that bothered her, it was the fact that it came with such a cold and distant tone.

"There's no where to sleep on this tiny boat." Emma said, very annoyed with him now.

"How about next to your fiance?" Killian suggested, bitterly, much to Emma's surprise.

Her cheeks flushed and all Emma could think was that if he were a servant she would shout at him or maybe even send him to the dungeon. But he wasn't a servant, he was Killian and for some reason that made him special.

"Fine." Emma snapped standing up to go lie down beside the prince.

...

**Two days later**

The king stared coldly at the small band of men that now stood before them. He was taking time to think, to calm himself as much as possible, to comprehend exactly what they were telling him. Though he knew it was wise Frederick didn't bother to look to his wife for advice. No, he kept his eyes fixated on the men that looked shamefully down at the ground. He stared at them with such an intensity, with such fury that everyone in the room was afraid to look into his eyes.

"You come to me, men that I already have unpleasant feelings for, and you tell me you bring good news." Edric finally said slowly, it sounded almost like a question but the men could tell it wasn't meant to be answered. "How?" his voice boomed as spoke that one word and it echoed throughout the palace walls. "How is it good news that you lost my son?!"

"He's not lost we know where he is," Thomas mumbled under his breath as he stared at the ground luckily for him he was quiet enough that the king didn't hear him.

"Answer me!" Frederick exclaimed loudly, causing even David to jump a bit in his own seat.

"Your majesty," Graham started quietly, slowly lifting his head. "We know that this is not an ideal situation. However, while your son is not with us we do know who he is with and where he is headed. So... considering the circumstances, it is rather good news."

"And who is my son with?" Abigail asked gaining everyone's attention. She usual sat to the right of her husband during these meetings but she rarely said anything, though this was a different situation.

"With the princess," Graham answered calmly.

"Now that is good news." Snow said quietly, however she was the only one that didn't seem to see the error in this revelation.

"You say he was stolen from you, a group of six men." David said after a moment of thinking what everyone else was thinking. "Tell me, General, how does my daughter -a girl no stronger that any other- take out six men and successfully kidnap a prince? Or was there someone else with her that you choose to omit?"

Graham swallowed at this having hoped to not involve Killian any further. "Before I answer your question I must tell you that your daughter most certainly was not kidnapped. She seems to be working with the man that took the Prince, what exactly they are working towards we don't know, but we do know that they are going to the northern isles."

"And why did you not lead with this?" Snow asked in her usual calm and sweet tone that almost made everyone forget the severity of the situation. "Why did you not tell us about this man?"

"And more than that who is this man? What's his name?" David asked, sounding very suddenly protective.

"Killian Jones, his name is Killian Jones."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review!**

Emma, Killian and Edric rowed the little sail boat up towards the shore. It was the middle of the night and they spent nearly the entire day sailing in utter silence, aside from the occasional times when talking was absolutely necessary. Of course they spoke briefly about what was to come, though Killian did little talking. Emma, however, did her best to explain to Edric what exactly was going on despite the fact she knew little herself.

Once they were close enough and the water was shallow enough Killian hopped out of the boat and Edric soon followed. The two pulled the boat up to the shore as best as they could with Emma still sitting in it, if only to make sure it didn't flip from the weight being uneven. Once it was fully on the sand Emma hoped out two so that they were all the standing in a sort of triangle facing each other.

"Edric, you go find some drift wood, we'll need a bundle of it for fires." Killian said authoritatively, it was almost the first time all day that he had addressed the Prince personally. Emma looked over at Edric who had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Who put you in charge?" Edric asked bitterly but before Killian could respond Emma stepped in between them.

"Edric please," she said quickly, putting one hand lightly on his arm and turning him away from Killian. "From here on out we all have to carry some of the weight. This isn't like the main land there aren't towns, there aren't any servants, it's just us and the forest. So we all need to help out, okay?"

"Fine." Eric said quietly before sulking off down the beach to collect the wood. Killian watched carefully as he left waiting to be sure he was out of earshot before speaking.

"We should've never brought him with us." Killian said still looking at Edric through squinted eyes.

"You're mad at me not him," Emma said quietly as she began to walk past him towards the boat but Killian caught her by the arm. Emma shook her arm free of his grasp but stayed to see what he had to say.

"And who is he mad at, Swan? Me. And whether the two of you like it or not I am in charge here. So you better make sure your little fiance can get that through his thick head because otherwise I'm going to give him more than just a scratch." Killian whispered harshly then turned to the boat as well. He grabbed the rope and began pulling it higher up onto the shore while Emma grabbed their bags.

"And you wonder why he hates you." Emma mumbled as she continued with her task. Killian heard her but chose not to respond.

Once the boat was pulled up past where the tide could reach at any time Killian took a seat in the sand and pulled a flask from his bag. Emma watched silently as he drank what seemed to be quite a lot of whatever was in the bottle. She had only seen him drink before at the party but judging by the fact that he just had a flask hanging around she assumed he wasn't at all new to it, unlike herself.

"Your boyfriend asked a good question the other day." Killian said putting the flask back in his bag, Emma wasn't shocked that he didn't offer her any.

"He's not my boyfriend." Emma said ,though she knew it was no use, Killian only gave her a small look before continuing.

"How have I been helping you?" He asked quietly looking out at the water as Emma sat down across from him.

"What do you think?"

"Answering a question with a question, that's bad form princess. Besides if I knew the answer I wouldn't have asked." Killian said lazily and Emma could tell whatever he just drank was strong enough to already be taking hold of him.

"Do you remember the day we met, in the forest, when you tied me to that tree?" Emma asked, trying to make it as clear as possible in case he was getting too tipsy.

"It wasn't that long ago, princess, of course I remember. What about it?"

"That day, over three weeks ago, was just about two days after I found out about my engagement to Edric. But, Killian, Edric is not the first person I've ever been engaged to. You saw the ring and that wasn't the only ring I have. The thing is, I've always been able to end an engagement before and most of the time I never let it get that far, but with Edric it's different. It's arranged, Killian, and I felt like I had no way out, so when I found you (or I guess it's the other way around) well, I had a way out... Because every second I was with you was a second I wasn't at the palace getting to know my future husband, or planning a wedding, or being lectured on how to sit idly by while my husband runs the country. Being here, with you, was a way to escape." Emma said in a rush, just wanting to get it all out and silently hoping that Killian would be able to find something in that that could take him out of this state of bitterness. He was silent for a while before he finally responded and that silence was torturous to Emma.

"Sounds like you were looking for a cowards way out." He mumbled and Emma, though she hated to admit it, nearly started crying. It felt like he had just cut a hole right through her when he said that. And it was this, the sight of Emma so close to tears at just a few words from his mouth, that really got Killians attention.

"You said I could trust you!" Emma said quietly, fighting hard to not let herself cry. Killian watched her silently with no apparent change in emotion until a single tear fell. Then his expression softened and he quite unexpectedly pulled Emma into a hug.

"You can, and I'm sorry." Killian whispered gently. "I'm just upset, things aren't going exactly as planned and seeing Edric was a shock. When I last saw him we weren't on the best terms then finding out that you two are engaged... it's no excuse for taking it out on you, I'm sorry, Swan."

Edric cleared his throat loudly and Emma quickly pulled away from Killian. Neither of them had noticed that he was already coming back over. In both arms he was carrying a bundle of wood, apparently the task didn't take as long as Killian thought it would. Emma stood up, trying her best to make it less awkward than it already was considering the look on drugs face. She wiped her eyes quickly then took half of the wood from Edric and began tying it up with a rope.

Meanwhile Killian and Edric simply stared at each other. Emma worked as slowly as possible, knowing that as long as she was present but turned away then they would have no reason to talk and therefore no reason to shout at each other. So far they had avoided any actual fighting but Emma had a feeling that would start soon, after all, she could only interfere so much.

"Come now, Swan, shouldn't take you that long to tie a rope." Killian said jokingly while still looking right at the Prince, but Emma could hear the impatience in his voice. He was getting tired of the awkward silence and quite frankly so was she.

Edric was shocked to see Emma quickly pick up her pace and finish with the rope then turn back around. Even when they were kids Emma was never one to take orders, but there was a strange relationship between her and Killian that Edric couldn't quite put a name to. All he knew was that he didn't like it.

"We ought to just make camp here, it'll be morning soon, then we can start planning the rest of this." Edric said once they were all standing around, eager to have them agree with him.

"Actually, I figured we'd continue our trek through the night," Killian countered and Emma could feel the tension growing. "After all it'll be much safer to sleep in broad day light, especially since we know little about this area and what lurks here. If we continue on now, then sleep from sunrise 'til noon we'll have the advantage of getting this all over with sooner. That is what you want, isn't it your highness? Or are you to weak to go a few more hours?"

Emma looked between Edric and Killian. Killian had a good point about it being safer to wait, but he was also right about it meaning they would reach their destination sooner. She could tell by the look on Edric's that he was about to give in and let Killian win that battle, but before he could respond she began to talk.

"Actually, I'm feeling a bit tired. I'd rather we wait 'til morning to continue." Emma said knowing both men would let her word be final. Killian wouldn't argue because he wouldn't want to push her and Edric wouldn't argue because she was taking his side. Killian looked pensively at Emma for a moment then nodded and began to unpack their blankets.

Edric set down the fire wood and hopelessly tried to start a fire. In his defense he had never needed to know how before but luckily Emma came to help. Killian had taught her how to do it about a week ago. It was fairly simple once she got the hang of it. Emma sat down beside Edric and began to show him how to get a spark, it took a few tries but eventually he got it.

Killian watched the whole seen take place, saw how careful and kind Emma was when explaining it all to the Prince. The two looked at each other with such a familiarity that was impossible to ignore. Every so often Emma would smile a true smile at Edric, but it wasn't the same smile she gave Killian. There was something different, in a way both something more and something less was in that smile.

"Here you are, Swan," Killian said giving Emma a blanket then turning to Edric and handing him one as well, "your highness. I'll take first watch, you two go ahead and get some sleep."

...

"Tell me about this Killian." Snow said as she put a scone on her plate. Abigail poured herself a cup of tea and took a sip before talking.

"He used to be such a sweet boy, a really good friend to both our sons." She replied with a sort of sad and nostalgic tone.

"What happened?"

"His brother joined the navy and so did he, but his brother died." Also began to explain, "it was an accident but Killian swore up and down it was planned, of course this was just after his father passed away. Anyhow Killian ended up getting into a fight with a superior and they kicked him out of the navy. I'm not sure exactly what went on after that, but needless to say he made some bad decisions and things went down hill from there."

"I see..." Snow said thoughtfully. "But is he dangerous?"

Abigail frowned, knowing that Snow was worried sick. She herself had her own similar feelings but with Edric it was different. Edric knew how to take care of himself and defend himself, whereas Emma had always been a very sheltered girl.

"It's hard to say," Abigail said honestly, knowing that being truthful was the best thing to. "Killian is skilled in fighting due to his training for the navy but his temper is the real issue. He's always been very passive aggressive but the minute something he cares about gets attacked (or he thinks it has) then he blows up and its not pretty. The thing is, Snow, Killian is delusional, he went through quite a lot of trauma at a young age and he doesn't know how to cope."

Snow took a sip of her tea as she processed this information. With a sigh she looked over toward the northern isles where the sun was beginning to rise.

...

"If you want to sleep I can take watch until later in the morning." Edric offered as he stood beside Killian. It wasn't an offer out of kindness, it was mostly due to the fact that Edric knew if Killian got too tired it would slow everything down and prolong the trip.

"I'm not tired," Killian replied blankly, giving Edric a small glare out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh really? Cause you look terrible." Edric had expected more of a response from it but Killian just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not tired so just go back to sleep, your highness." Killian said spitting out the last two words like an insult, turning to face Edric head on.

"What? You don't trust me to take watch?" Edric asked in a mocking tone. At this and the growing light of the sun rising Emma began to wake up.

"No I don't," Killian said in a matter of fact tone. "You'll figure out a way to mess it up."

"Mess it up!? All I have to do is stand here. What are you afraid of? Think in gonna poison you in your sleep or something?" Not a second after the last word left his mouth did Killian's fist meet Edric face. It would've seemed like just a simple rude comment on Edric's part, and that was all Emma thought of it, but clearly Killian took it more personally. Emma quickly began to get up but before she was even standing all the way each of them had thrown a punch.

"Stop it!" Emma shouted as Killian punched Edric again. "Stop! What's wrong with you two?!"

As quickly as she could Emma pulled Killian away from Edric enough that she could stand between them. Both men were fuming as the glared past her head at one another. Emma looked at each of them, her jaw clenched as she thought of what to say.

"I know you two have your problems but the last thing we need is for one of you to kill the other." Emma said looking between them then sighing, "I'll take watch, both of you should get some sleep. Maybe in the m morning you'll be ready to give up this stupid feud."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N sorry it took so long. Not necessarily writers block so much as too many ideas, literally rewrote this chapter three times. Anyway, it's pretty long so I'll make this short: review, follow, favorite and enjoy!**

"Emma, can you hold the compass for a moment?" Killian asked handing her the small silver circle then rolling up the map.

"Of course, is something wrong?" Emma asked noticing how he began removing his satchel and his outer coat.

Edric watched from a bit of a distance, he had learned since their little fight that there were times when he had Emma's attention and times when Killian had it. This was not one of Edric's times, which meant it was best to take a step back. Other wise things could get messy and though Edric would love nothing less than to punch the traitor in the face, Edric also knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"Not wrong, per say," Killian said as he set his things on the ground, he turned to point at the mountains ahead of them. "These two sets of mountains are very similar in shape. I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out which mountain to head towards, this map is old and some of the lines are faded. Anyway, I'm going to climb this tree and see if the view from the top can help clear this up."

"And what do you need me to do?" Emma asked.

"Just write down which direction I'm pointing towards once I get up there." Killian said plainly before turning to climb the tree nearby.

Once Killian started climbing Edric took a few steps forward. Emma seemed to be watching Killian carefully, though Edric couldn't see what for, it wasn't as though he was doing much. In fact Emma seemed to be paying so much attention to Killian and his climbing that she didn't even notice that Edric was now standing beside her.

"You trust him?" Edric asked, not expecting that to be his question, but it was the first thing to come to his mind.

"You don't?" Emma replied looking over at the Prince from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know... Killian and I used to be friends you know, back when we were kids."

"What happened?"

"He went insane." Edric said duly.

"Oh come on Edric!" Emma said in disbelief, he couldn't hate Killian that much, could he? Either way Emma was nearly finished listening to anything he or Killian had to say about the other. Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at the compass.

"Alright maybe not insane, but he is unstable, Emma. Of course it's a bit understandable, he lost a lot of people. But still, he's done things that had he been anyone else would gotten him sent to prison a million times over."

Emma frowned, she didn't want to care about what Edric just said, but she did. After all, she knew Edric better so logically Edric was the more trustworthy of the two. Slowly she looked up at Edric.

"What sort of things?" Emma asked quietly, glancing at the tree were Killian was all climbing, he was about a third of the way up now.

"Over three accounts of assault, two accounts of theft, not to mention the probably hundreds accounts of treasonous speech, and an attempted mutany... don't get me wrong Emma, I know Killian, I think he is a genuinely good person at heart, that's why my father continuously pardons him. But that doesn't change the fact that Killian has a serious problem-"

"Well maybe he's trying to fix it!" Emma said heatedly surprised by the amount of passion in her voice. Emma turned her head back to Killian and took a deep breath. "Maybe he's trying to make things right."

Edric stared at Emma for a moment. He hated the way she looked at Killian, the way she defended him as though she knew him better than he did. He hated the way that she was so naive in trusting this man that had done so much.

"You know he doesn't care about you, right?" Edric asked, but it came out as more of a statement and a brutal one at that.

Emma was silent, staring down at the compass in her hands. She wanted to tell him he was wrong, to come up with some list of ways she knew that Killian cared for her. But somehow all those instances of proof, if they did in fact exist, seemed to slip her mind in that moment. And as Emma stood there, thinking about this, dwelling on this, she began to think that maybe Edric was right, maybe Killian didn't care.

"So you care about me?" Emma found herself asking quietly. Edric opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by the sound of Killian shouting down from the treetop. Edric kept his eyes locked on Emma at the sound of Killian talking and he was disappointed that despite what he said Emma still only took have a second to switch her focus to the bandit.

"Swan! You see the mountain to your left?" Killian asked pointing towards it. Emma replied with a loud yes and a nod. "Good, now you see the little dip between those two peaks?" Once again Emma had the same response. "Alright, write down what direction the compass says that is on the map."

Emma looked down at the compass, figured out the direction and wrote them down on the map. Edric watched with a frown, why did she listen to him?

"Got it!" Emma shouted up to Killian. He nodded in response before beginning his decent back down the tree. Emma rolled up the map and put the compass on her little bag then turned to face Edric again, having not forgotten their previous conversation.

"You were about to say something." Emma prompted, still unsure whether she wanted to know his answer.

"We used to be the best of friends, we wrote each other constantly, of course I care about you. If I didn't I wouldn't have come here, my father said he had it under control, but I needed to find you. I needed to know that you were okay. I got a group of men to break the law and leave their stations so that we could go look for you. I care, Emma, and I honestly don't believe that he can say the same."

Emma stared into Edric eyes, considering every word he said carefully. But when she glanced over at Killian, who was in his way back to them, none of what Edric said seemed to matter. His list of deeds and expressions of caring, which seemed to extend far past anything Killian had done, somehow seemed to pale in comparison to Killians presence. It was almost as though Emma wee under some sort of spell, where no matter what Killian or Edric did Killian would always seem better to her.

"Alright, Swan, let's be off." Killian said with a grin as he took the map from her hand.

She was too busy starting at Edric again to notice that Killian was now right beside them. Killian looked between the two quietly, he had clearly interrupted something. Emma took a moment, a moment that seemed too long to Killian, and let her eyes linger on Edric before turning to him with a smile.

"Right, let's get moving."

...

"I know you are upset, your majesty, but perhaps give them time." Sir Dennis said from his seat as he watched the king pace about the office. "Your son is a strong and smart young man, I'm sure in good time he'll be back with his bride ready for a proper wedding."

"And say he doesn't return in time!" Frederick said impatiently with a stern anger that made Dennis clutch his staff and clench his teeth. "Say she refuses to wed! Say he refuses to wed! What then?!"

Sir Dennis asked to take a moment to ponder this then sighed, standing with the staff in hand. "Perhaps you should take a seat and call down," Dennis suggested and Frederick did just that as his advisor continued, "I think we both agreed early on that the marriage between the two heirs was always just a bonus to our countries alliance with the White Kingdom. Should the princess refuse to marry, or even the prince (though that's less likely), it would simply mean that there would be a loss of a dowry."

"A loss of valuable land that would some day be apart of our kingdom!" The king said abruptly, causing Dennis to stiffen his grasp on the staff.

"Truly your majesty you must calm down... say the princess doesn't marry your son, she's already struck out with most of the eligible bachelor's of blue blood. If she doesn't marry Edric then it's more likely she didn't marry at all than that she marries someone else. And in that case who do you think the white kingdom will be passed to when she dies?" The king was about to respond but Sir Dennis cut him off. "It would go to us, and you musnt think otherwise."

"I suppose you're right." Frederick said, though still slightly weary of the whole ordeal. "I'm just worried about my son."

...

Later that day they began to set up camp for the night. Killian had decided to go check out their surroundings while Emma sorted through the food and Edric tried to set up some make shift tents.

Emma and Edric still hadn't spoken since their last conversation, not because they were necessarily upset with each other, but because there wasn't much to say. Edric had proven his point as far as he felt he needed to considering that Emma had nothing to say in response. And Emma, though she hated that he got the last word, couldn't really be mad at him for being, seemingly, correct. She could however be mad at someone else.

In fact as the day went on she found herself becoming more and more irritated with Killian. She didn't show it of course, but she felt it. No matter how hard she searched the depths of her mind for proof against Edric's argument she was having trouble finding anything good and that just fuelled her annoyance with Killian.

"I found a stream not too far from here, the water's still a bit warm from the sun but it'll get cold quick. I thought maybe we could use it to clean up a bit before we continue on in the morning." Killian suggested upon reentering the clearing.

Emma looked up from where she sat sorting out the good fruit from the stuff that had gone bad. Though she was frustrated with the bandit she couldn't help but find this statement useful because in all honesty they could all have used with a good bath. However, Emma still had quite a lot to do and she wasn't about to go on acting spoiled and start complaining like she used to. Edric was just finishing up with setting up their little tent of blankets but could tell Emma wanted to go to the stream more than he did.

"I've still got a few things to finish up, but if you want to show Emma how to get there then you can just show me the way later once I'm done here." Edric said in a tone that was more polite than what he normal used when talking to Killian.

Emma was surprised by the fact that Edric was suggesting she and Killian be alone. Though he seemed altogether very different since their conversation earlier, he was feeling more confident, more content. Emma, however, didn't spend much time thinking about this because more than anything she wanted to clean all this dirt off. She hadn't felt clean since the last time they were at an inn, Emma was in desperate need of a bath. So instead of worrying about Edric's motives she hopped up and went with Killian to the stream.

They walked quietly for some time, Killian thinking mostly about what to do in the next few days. They would be reaching the mountain soon and he would have to be prepared to make a deal once they got there. Emma, though, was thinking of something else. Her conversation with the Prince seemed to linger in the back of her mind and it bothered her more than it probably ought have.

"Do you care about me Killian?" Emma found herself asking after a while, finally deciding that dwelling on it was not the solution. Killian looked up with a quirky grin, taken back by her sudden question.

"Of course, Swan, what sort of question is that?" He replied half heartedly, wanting to continue with his current train of thought. Emma frowned, his answer wasn't genuine and they both knew it. And seeing as she was already not in the best mood Emma didn't take his flighty response well.

"The sort of question that a princess must ask people in order to know how they truly feel about her... and apparently it's also the sort of question that you don't take seriously!" Emma said in a huff before stomping off in the wrong direction. This caught Killian's attention fully now because she was beginning to sound just as stuck up and whiny as she was at the beginning of their little adventure. With a sigh he followed her off the path, finding Emma sitting on a tree stump with her arms folded .

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused... have I done something?" Killian asked as he came near her..

"No, you've done absolutely nothing and that's the problem!" Emma replied grumpily.

"Now I'm just confused." Killian said blankly, not quite to himself but not quite to her either.

"Do you care for me?" Emma asked again, slowly and much calmer now.

Killian took a step back and looked at her, Emma kept her eyes down but he could still tell what emotions were hidden behind them. Now he understood, she was trying to make a decision and he wasn't helping much. But honestly Killian didn't know how to answer that the way that he knew she wanted him to.

"Do you think... that I don't care for you?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"I don't know!" Emma said exasperated, standing up and pacing around as she went on, "I never really know. I thought you did, I think you do... I- well I want you to." Emma struggled to say the last part but quickly went on before he could think to much of it. "You're very confusing, you know. Some days you act like you care and others you don't. Some days you tell me that you want to kiss me and then other days you take it back and tell me to forget about it. Well I can't forget about it Killian and I can't read your mind. I just wish th-" Emma was cut off by Killian's lips lightly pressing against hers.

Emma wasn't expecting it that was for sure, but it was exactly what she wanted, something to show her how he felt. After a few long seconds Killian deepened the kiss, once again to Emma's surprise. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that not l but Emma knew it was long enough to make the butterflies in her stomach go crazy and certainly long enough to make her a bit light headed. But once again to Emma's surprise the kiss was cut shorter than she would've liked by Killian pulling away.

"We should keep going, the Prince will be expecting us to be back in just a bit." He said taking Emma by the hand before leading the way to the stream.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N So here we go, chapter 27, I hope you all enjoy. Please review and favorite and follow and all that jazz.**

Emma woke up abruptly at the sound of something rustling in the bushes nearby. She stared silently at the bush as it continued to make that strange sound and move around, then the moving went to another bush nearby. Slowly Emma got up and went over to Killian, trying to be as silent as possible as she did this. Emma nudged him a bit, hoping to wake him up quietly as the rustling and movement continued behind her.

"Killian, please wake up." Emma whispered, unintentionally waking Edric as well.

"What's going on?" Edric asked quietly just as Killian woke.

"What's wrong, Swan?" Killian asked just a second later.

Emma motioned for them to be quiet then nodded over towards the rustling bushes, which continued to move from bush to bush. Both Killian and Edric seemed to freeze once they saw it, but their frozen state only lasted for a moment and soon they were looking at each other. Killian raised his eyebrows as if to ask whether Edric wanted to go or if he should.

"I'll check it out, you stay here with Emma." Edric said grabbing a knife from their bag of supplies before heading off towards the brush and thickets on the other side of the clearing.

"Be careful." Emma said quietly, though it's doubtful that he heard her.

She watched silently as he walked off, disappearing into little more than a shadow as he went. Emma couldn't help but worry about what it might be. They had yet to run into any people, but seeing as Killian was going to meet with someone somewhere out here and the fact that the map showed a port on the other side of the isle, it was not crazy to conclude that there could be some inhabitants. And who exactly these metaphorical inhabitants might be and how kind they were was something no one in their group really knew.

"Don't fret so much, Swan, I'm sure he'll be fine." Killian said quietly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Slowly he stood up and then offered Emma his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet once more. Now they stood silently staring at each other for a moment before Killian spoke.

"Come on, we'll sit over here and wait for your prince to return." Killian suggested, pulling Emma further away from where Edric had gone off to.

She wasn't pleased with his referring to Edric as 'her prince' but she couldn't feel too unhappy considering they were holding hands even as they sat down. They were still close enough that they would be able to see Edric return to the clearing and hear if anything went wrong. But the moving away didn't stop Emma from staring impatiently in that direction.

"Let's talk," Killian said after watching her stare blankly for a while and just as he hoped this caught Emma's attention.

"About what?" Emma asked, eyes locking with Killians. She couldn't help but blush a bit because they were still holding hands and they hadn't been that close since their kiss a couple of days ago.

"I don't know, you decide." Killian said with a smile that faded the moment Emma glanced over to see if Edric had returned. "Stop looking over there, he'll be fine."

"Well what should I look at, then?" Emma asked, not understanding how Killian wasn't just as worried.

"The stars." He decided quickly, remembering how enthusiastic she was about looking at the stars on the night of the party. Lying down in his back he went on, "we'll lie down and look at the stars and talk."

"Alright." Emma said hesitantly, following his lead and lying down beside him.

The two lied there silently, staring up at the stars. It wasn't a bad silence or even a tired silence, it was just a calm quiet. It was almost as though just lying there had made all their cares and worries disappear, because now it was just them. Of course Emma couldn't see Killian when she was looking at the sky like this but she could tell he was waiting for her to talk.

"My parents wanted a son." Emma said quietly, she didn't know why she said it or what prompted it, it just came out. It wasn't even something she had ever said to anyone before, but somehow the thought always seemed to be in the back of her mind.

"What?" Killian asked turning his head to look at her, unsure how else to respond to such a statement. Emma didn't say anything for a moment as she thought about how to explain what she had just said.

"When my mother was pregnant, they wanted me to be a boy, someone to inherent the kingdom." Emma said slowly. "Everyone said I was going to be a boy, but then I was born... me, a little girl. And as though that wasn't enough disappointment something went wrong when I was born, now my mother can't have anymore children." Killian frowned when he heard the guilt in Emma's voice as she spoke, as though she believed she had done something wrong simply by being born. "Every minute of my life has been about finding me a husband so that my parents could legally pass the kingdom to me. When I was little they'd take me to every wedding they got invited to and try to get me excited about it. They'd say things like 'isn't that a pretty dress Emma? Wouldn't you like one like that someday?' I thought it was great, the idea of getting married. Which is why when I was fifteen and my first suitor proposed after only two months I said yes. I thought I loved him but really I just liked the idea. It wasn't until later that I realized he was only there for the title and so were all the others. I didn't want to tell you that... that I've been engaged so many times. But I didn't love any of them, they were just using me and I was just passing the time... You must think very low of me now."

"Emma I could never think very low of you." Killian said squeezing her hand but then letting go a little. "But I have you ask you, is that how you see your engagement to Edric, that it's nothing more than a little show for your parents?"

"No," Emma said quietly after thinking on this for a moment. "No, Edric is different, he cares about me. And I care about him, not in the way I care about you, but I do care. He's been a friend to me since I was a little girl. I believe that Edric would do anything for me."

Killian didn't know how to respond to this. She cared about them both but not in the same way? What could she mean by that? How did she care for Killian? How did she care for Edric? It was obvious from what she said that she thought highly of Edric, but at the same time there was a sort of hesitance to what she said, as though she herself was unsure. With a heavy exhale Killian frowned, why was it all so complicated? Before either of them could clear the silence something seemed to catch Emma's eye and she sat straight up.

"He's back." The princess said, it wasn't enthusiastic as Killian had expected, she simply stated a fact.

It was odd how Emma showed her feelings for the two, sometimes they were prominent for one or the other and sometimes she seemed completely indifferent towards them both. Killian couldn't understand it but instead of worrying too much he too got up and onto his feet.

"Well, what was it?" Killian asked once they got close enough to hear each other clearly without shouting.

"Some sort of forest animal, it was hard to tell in the dark but I think it was a raccoon." Edric said plainly.

"See, princess, nothing to worry about." Killian commented as he headed back towards where he had set up his things.

"You were worried about me?" Edric asked, noticing the slight blush on Emma's cheeks.

"Not anymore." And with that Emma turned around and went to her blankets and fell asleep just as easily as she woke.

...

Nearly no one was in a particularly good mood as they sat around the table for lunch; David seemed to have a preeminent scowl on his face, Kingsley just seemed bored and generally disinterested, Snow silently ate without once looking up at the others and Abigail appeared overly forlorn and miserable. Frederick was the only one who seemed in any way alright, he didn't express any unpleasant characteristics but he also wasn't exceedingly happy, not that that was to be expected. In fact if you looked at them all as a group, not knowing the circumstances, it would almost appear as though everyone had suffered from some sort of traumatic experience except him and he was simply burdened to be around all of their misery.

It wasn't until Snow let out a small sigh and dropped her fork on the table that anyone really acknowledged anyone else. Abigail looked up and raised her eyebrows, Kingsley glanced over lazily, David took his wife's hand in his and Frederick unexpectedly laughed. It wasn't a small laugh either, or even an awkward one, no it was the kind of life that one might have while watching a comedic play or after being told a joke. It certainly wasn't any laugh that could be appropriate at such a time.

"Look at you all!" Frederick said humorously after finishing with his laughter, "you'd think the world was about to end! Abigail, you told me just last night that the planning for the festival was going splendidly, yet here you are nearly in tears. And Snow, sighing so dramatically, and you David, you just seem so utterly unpleasant. And Kingsley, I've hardly ever seen you looking so dull."

"Honestly I just don't want to be here." Kingsley replied, causing his father to laugh again.

"Then go, go find some of your friends to take hunting our whatever it is you like to do." Frederick said with a wave of his hand and Kingsley didn't bother to hesitate in obliging. In just seconds Kingsley was out of the room, leaving only the kings and queens.

"I'm sorry, I just don't see how you can act so unaffected," David said bitterly, "our children are missing."

"Our children will be found." Frederick countered, grabbing another roll.

"You know this for certain, that they will be found in time?" Snow asked, the first time she had spoken all day.

"They will be found." Frederick repeated.

"Everyday that they are not here is a day closer to her birthday," Snow said sternly, her voice rising with every word, "a day closer to our deadline! If my daughter is not married to your son in time-"

"Snow, please," Abigail said meakly, "we are doing all that we can. Try to trust that, after all we have as much to gain from this marriage as you do."

"But not nearly as much to lose," Snow replied, quickly quieting Abigail. "Ever since we got here we have heard nothing but how hard you are searching for her, but we have seen no rewards. It's so bad, in fact, that your own son didn't trust that you were doing enough. So tell me, how an I supposed to believe that you are doing all that you can?"

"You have another meeting today, with your advisor, is that right?" David asked, turning to Frederick who nodded in response, "I'll go with you to the meeting and we can try to sort all this out." David turned back to Snow and took one hand in both of his, "we still have time, Emma will be married."

...

Killian and Edric worked at cleaning the fish they had caught in a stream earlier than morning. Somehow they seemed to be getting along better than before but the reason for that was inexplicable. Nothing worth noting had happened between either of them as of recent, tree somehow they just seemed more closely acquainted. They worked so well together that Emma had even let them alone without a care so that she could go search for some fruits and vegetables.

"How come I never met Emma when I was living in the palace?" Killian asked after a long pause in their previous conversation. He felt as though something needed to be said to clear the silence, and that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Probably because whenever she visited we were instructed to spend as much time together as possible. Our parents thought it might be easier for us to... Well, you know... if we were friends earlier." Edric said as though he had considered and contemplated his childhood friendship with Emma often.

"I suppose she was right then, they really did push it on her." Killian said, mostly to himself, as he thought about what Emma told him the night before.

"Push what on her?"

"Marriage," Killian replied as though it were obvious, "Emma was telling me, while you were out chasing raccoons, of how after she was born her mother couldn't have children and how they've always made marriage so important because they want to pass the kingdom to her... it must be rather hard for her."

There was a bit of quiet before Killian heard Edric snicker to himself before quitting his work and turning towards Killian.

"Did Emma tell you all that?" He asked, sounding almost humored by it, but he didn't bother letting Killian answer. "You can't believe everything Emma says, she only sees things through her eyes. And trust me, her vision is clouded, granted that's not her fault, but it's clouded none the less. She envisions her parents as people that take out their misfortune of not being able to have a son on her by making her marry."

"Is that not the case?"

"Yes and no, her parents want her to marry but it's because-" Edric stopped mid-sentence and went back to what he was doing in cleaning the fish. "I shouldn't tell you anything more."

"So what, you're going to start explaining something to me then stop all mysteriously?" Killian asked jokingly, remembering when he and Edric used to joke as children with their brothers. This certainly had changed over the years, it was good to know something's were somewhat the same.

"Killian, if I tell you anymore you'd have to promise not to speak a word of it to anyone, not even Emma." Edric said sternly, but he could tell by the look of the bandits face and his extensive history with the man that Killian was set on knowing more and he wouldn't take no for an answer. But still Edric tried to change his mind, "considering your relationship with her, which I'll admit I'm not supportive of, I think you would be better off not knowing any of this... It's political things that you've never cared much for and it would only make things more complicated."

"Edric, tell me." Killian said plain and clear, causing Edric to frown.

"You can't tell Emma. You have to swear that you won't say a word."

"I won't," Killian replied but it clearly wasn't enough for the Prince, so with a roll of his eyes Killian added to it. "I swear on my life, I won't tell the princess anything which I am about to hear from you right now."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hiya! And Merry Christmas, or whatever winter holiday you celebrate. This chapter is a bit short, but such is life. Hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to leave lots of reviews. Hope you all have a great day! Enjoy.**

Emma sat on a log as she ate her lunch. She did so silently, all the while watching the interactions of Killian and Edric as they stood by the fire where Killian was cooking another fish. They seemed to be having a private conversation, every once in a while Edric would glance over but Killian always seemed to be looking away. In fact he hadn't spoken to Emma once that day, let alone do so much as look at her.

She couldn't help but wonder if it was because of their kiss, or maybe their conversation a few nights earlier. They hadn't spoken much since then and it was the only really important thing that happened between them after the kiss. Though, Emma couldn't see why anything she said would've caused him to act this way. With a sigh she looked down at her food and began running the conversation through her mind again, hoping to find out what had gone wrong.

...

"This isn't going to work, me ignoring her, she's going to confront me about it and then what am I supposed to do? Break her heart?" Killian whispered harshly, as he turned the fish over the fire.

He and Edric had been trying to figure out just what to do about the... 'situation'... ever since the day before when Killian just had to know the secret. In hindsight he couldn't help but think maybe he should've listened when Edric tried to convince him that knowing all this would just make things more complicated. But hindsight always is twenty-twenty and Killian always has to know everything, which is what got them here in the first place.

"No," Edric said with a sigh, "you'll have to find a way to let her down easy," Edric paused, glancing over at Emma who was still eating just out of earshot. "I get that this is hard for you, I don't want you to hurt her either, but this is important."

"I know, I know, the greater good or whatever." Killian said with a roll of the eyes, he was hating himself for insisting that Edric tell him the secret. "But after everything that's happened between us, Emma will be expecting me to... she'll be thinking that... look, when I kissed her I unlocked a door. Then Emma and I talked and she trusted me with something very personal, so now the door is wide open. But here we are, you and me, knowing what we know and you are asking me to slam that door in her face... Edric, I don't think I can do that."

Edric was silent for awhile, he could tell that Killian genuinely cared for Emma, but this was about something more, something bigger than both of them. Of course Edric had hoped that it would've worked out differently, that Emma would've chosen him and he wouldn't have had to tell Killian the secret, but there was no other option. Now all he could hope was that Emma didn't find out and that somehow the two of them could make her believe that she was making this decision herself.

"Like I said, I don't want you to hurt her, just... try to sort of nudge her in my direction..." Edric said awkwardly and Killian nodded reluctantly.

"Right, get her to turn to you instead of me... I can try, but I'm not sure how well it'll work."

...

Later that day Emma was growing tired of waiting for Killian to speak to her. It was nearly sunset and he still hadn't done so much as look in her direction. It was as though he was so focused on the map that nothing else seemed to get his attention, except for Edric, that is. The two had been oddly close that day and Emma couldn't help but notice it. Suddenly they were acting like best friends, but best friends with a secret. The two would talk quietly to each other for a minute or two then go on ignoring one another for hours and it just continued all day, this little pattern of theirs.

It was one of those moments when they weren't talking that Emma grew exceedingly impatient. She was bored out of her mind, they weren't walking, Edric had fallen asleep, Killian was drawing on his map and no one had said a word to her all day. Emma huffed quietly, blowing a piece of hair out of her face as she drew circles in the dirt with a stick, having nothing else to do. But it was this quiet little exhale of frustration that finally got Emma what she was looking for.

"Something the matter Swan?" Emma looked up in shock at Killians voice, it was the first thing he'd said to her all day. He still wasn't looking at her, instead he seemed intent on studying the map. By now she almost thought he'd have the whole thing memorized considering how much time he spent with his nose buried in it.

"I see you finally got your tongue back." Emma said slightly bitter but still happy to know he hadn't completely forgotten that she was there.

"Peg your pardon?" Killian questioned, putting down the map and walking over to her.

"It's only that that's the first time you've spoken to me all day, I was half worried you'd gone mute." Emma said, not wanting him to think she cared too much.

"Only half worried? Maybe I should ignore you a bit longer." Killian said jokingly then frowned to himself, remembering why he'd started talking to her. He looked over at Edric, as though for approval (despite the fact that the Prince was asleep), before continuing to speak a bit quieter. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" Emma asked, catching onto the sincerity of his tone.

"I was just thinking that... Well, perhaps it would be best if, after I've got what I need and we prepare to head back, if you and the prince got onto a ship before me and went back to the kingdom together." Killian said warily.

"I'm sorry?" Emma asked, not quite understanding what he meant.

Killian took a deep breath and a simultaneous step back, trying to think of what to say. He sighed loudly before crouching down beside where she sat. Emma could tell that something was wrong and whatever it was he was trying to hide it from her, something she was far too used to.

"The thing is, Swan, I'm not quite sure how to say this correctly... or even if there is a correct way to go about saying it." Killian admitted, seeing as it was really the only thing he could admit. Right about now he was hating Edric for telling him the secret, though deep down inside he knew it was his own fault.

"Emma," he tried again, standing up and beconing for her to stand as well. Emma did and the two walked a little farther off into the trees.

"You're a princess," Killian started once they were more alone, "and I know I've teased you for that and annoyed you with it, but to be completely honest... I'm rather fond of you. A lot more fond than I thought I ever could be of a princess... What I suppose I'm trying to say is that- well, or kiss was wonderful... But it can't happen again."

Emma stared at him blankly, having not expected that sudden change of tone. Killian could read the expression on her face and quickly went on before she could say anything.

"Because as I said before you're a princess, I'm a bandit, a low life... a traitor." He paused at that, hating the sound of that word that had labeled him, but none the less he continued with his purpose. "And a princess and a traitor, they just don't go together, does that make sense? We just aren't right for each other. I'd hold you back, and Emma you could do great things once you're queen... just not with me at your side."

"I'm a bit speechless," Emma said quietly, how was she supposed to respond to that? She thought for a moment then went on, "you're not a traitor, Killian, you were set up, you told me that yourself. And after this your name will be cleared, I'll make sure of that. So really that doesn't matter and so long as we both care for each oth-" Emma was about to continue but Killian cut her off, apparently not wanting to hear anymore.

"Sometimes a queen must put her country before herself and the ones she cares for." Killian said slowly, not daring to look into Emma's eyes. He didn't know if she was furious, or sad, or confused, but then again he honestly didn't want to know, so he kept his gaze fixated on the ground.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm only a princess." Emma's tone was more defiant than before and though Killian desperately knew that he should hide it, he couldn't help but feel annoyance at the fact that she still didn't seem to get it. It wasn't even her fault and he knew that, but somehow he had to make her understand. It was for her own good.

"But you will be, Emma." He said harshly, still not looking her quite in the eye, but his gaze had shifted up to her face -or rather just left of it- though he soon dropped that as well. "Why can't you understand that? You will be queen some day and a queen needs a king. And that, princess, is not a role I can ever play!"

Emma was silent for a while and when he finally dared to look at her he found her looking down as well. What little he could see, just based on her expression was that she was struggling between anger and something else that he couldn't quite place. That was until she began talking.

"Really? I think you'd be great at it," her words said one thing but her tone said another. Killian couldn't tell what she meant or how he should respond, but luckily for him her stopping had only been a quick pause before she continued. "You already speak like a heartless diplomat."

Killian stood staring at her silently, drinking in her words. They meant so much more than they outwardly appeared to. And the deeper meaning of them killed him inside.

"Swan-"

"Don't, don't call me that." Emma said slowly, then as though coming to some sort of new revelation. As though something inside her had changed in an instant, she stood a bit taller and her facial expression changed and she took Killians eyes in hers and held that gaze as she thought of what to say next.

"If you want me to go with him, to be a queen, then I will. Because I love you, and I would do anything you ask of me. But if this is what you want, then you'll treat me like a queen from here on out. You won't address me with nicknames, you won't tell me what to do and you certainly won't stand here and lecture me on what it means to rule a government." There was a pause as they both took in everything she just said, even Emma had to take time to digest that. "Now, you're excused to go back to whatever tedious task you're doing. I have more important things to take care of."

With that Emma turned away to head back to where they had left Edric.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N Hey guys, took awhile but here it is. Hope you all had a great new year! Anyway this chapter is shorter but I think you'll like it. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Enjoy!**

Emma couldn't fall asleep that night. Not entirely because of their conversation as a whole, or really anything that Killian said at all. It wasn't that what he said didn't hurt her, it did and quite a lot. But what really bothered her was something she said. Something she hadn't meant to say, something that just came out in the heat of the moment.

"If you want me to go with him, to be a queen, then I will. Because I love you, and I would do anything you ask of me." Emma replayed the moment in her mind and shook her head. Why would she say that? "I love you." She hadn't meant to say it... But she did mean it. And now he knew and she was still left not having any true knowledge on how he felt.

Yes they kissed and they talked and they flirted but that didn't mean anything, not really. Especially not after their latest conversation, because according to that he didn't want anything to do with her... not romantically anyway. Which made no sense, how could he just change his mind like that? One day he wanted to kiss her, the next she should forget it. One day they flirt, the next he's upset with her. One day he does kiss her, the next he tells her to marry someone else!

But none the less she couldn't deny how she felt. It was an odd realization for Emma, that she even possessed the ability to love someone the way she loved Killian. He had done nothing really to deserve her love, he wasn't like her suitors who wished to acquire her affection through gifts. He was just Killian and somehow that was enough for her.

...

After that odd meal a few days earlier the palace had been strangely calm. Kingsley had gone off on some sort of hunting trip with his friends, so that got rid of one person's input. Abigail seemed to have indulged herself in making sure all of the arrangements for the festival were perfect. And as was usually, Frederick seemed oblivious to any possible problem.

Snow had noticed all these things throughout the past few days, but most of all she noticed a change in her husband. David himself appeared to care much less about the situation ever since his meeting with Frederick and the advisor. He never actually revealed to Snow what had gone on in the meeting, only that "everything was under control".

That was all he said on the matter, Snow noted, but only when asked specifically about the meeting. You see if she were to ask him if he was worried about Emma he would go into detail about just how worried he was. And if she asked his opinion on the idea of the festival then he would explain his opinions on that. But whenever she asked how the meeting went the response was always just about the same; "everything is under control, dear," or "don't worry about it darling, things will be taken care of."

It made no sense time Snow, it was as though he was deliberately hiding something from her. Something must've gone wrong at the meeting that he didn't want her to know about. Or perhaps he had made a decision at the meeting that he knew she wouldn't like. Whatever the case was, Snow was intent on figuring out just what was going on.

...

Just before she drifted off to sleep the night before Emma made a decision. She was going to keep to what she said to Killian, she would marry Edric if that was what he truly wanted. But she also decided that she would do more than that.

You see Emma had a feeling that something wasn't quite right with Killians wanting her to marry Edric. It was all too sudden, and just after his arguments with Edric days earlier. Something changed, Edric and Killian were both keeping something from her and Emma was going to find out what. And she knew just how to do it.

...

Snow walked down the hallway in search of this mysterious advisor. After thinking on her predicament Snow had come to the conclusion that if she wanted some answers then the advisor was the one to go to. She had yet to meet the man, but it seemed that whenever a situation came up about Emma his name was mentioned.

"Excuse me," Snow said when she came up to a couple of maids who were talking in a hallway. They both quieted down and curtsied before Snow went on, "Sir Dennis, have you any idea where I might find him?"

"I believe he's in his office just down the hall and to the right, your majesty, but he may be busy." One of the maids replied.

"Thank you," Snow said with a nod then started off towards where she hoped she would find the man.

As she walked away she could hear the make a whispering something about the advisor and how "odd" he was. Snow brushed their quiet words off as nothing more than gossip and continued on her search. Though, once she turned the corner she got a bit of a strange feeling. None the less Snow went on until she came to the door of his office which was just barely cracked open. He seemed to be having a conversation with someone but it was hard to understand, slowly Snow leaned closer to the door to hear what he was saying.

"No, I understand... I'll take care of it, your majesty... You have nothing to worry about, everything will go as planned." Snow heard him say but she didn't hear him talking to anyone else. Just then she heard him stand and begin to walk towards the door. Quickly Snow rushed around the corner and hid behind a pillar, watching as sir Dennis and he alone exited the room.

...

Emma glanced over at Killian bitterly as she walked by before taking a seat next to Edric. Killian sighed and continued to fill his canteen with the river water, trying not to watch as she deliberately flirted with Edric in front of him. They stopped at the base of the mountain now taking a rest so that they could gain strength for the hike.

It had only been a day since their argument but it felt like long agonizing years to Killian. For one thing he hated that they even had that conversation in the first place. Secondly he could've sworn that he heard her say something during her little outburst that meant quite a lot to him, the only problem was that after what happened there was no way he would be able to talk to her about it. But most of all he hated seeing her with Edric, which was where she was constantly ever since that morning.

To be fair Edric was being rather civil about it. He tried his best to ignore most of Emma's advances for Killians sake. Edric could tell that she was doing it for the most part to bother Killian, but he could also tell that not all of her kindness was simply out of spite. Killian could see this too, and it was this kindness, the genuine kindness, that bothered him the most.

Killian put the cork back in the top of his canteen and regretfully glanced over at the two royals. It was one of those dreaded moments where Emma was being completely true as she let her hand rest gently on Edric's. Killian clenched his jaw and tried to fight the urging that he felt deep inside but it as impossible. He dropped the canteen on the ground and walked over to where they sat.

"Edric I need to talk to you, alone." He said sternly.

"If you couldn't tell, we're a bit busy." Emma said with a poisonous tone.

"And if you couldn't tell, I wasn't talking to you, your highness." Killian shot back, adding a slight bow just to upset her more. Then he turned to Edric and raised his eyebrows, "it really can't wait."

Edric could tell that whatever it was that Killian wanted to talk about it must've been important. He nodded to Killian then turned to Emma who was glaring at the ground.

"I'll be back in a moment," Edric reassured her kindly, but to Killians relief without a hint of romance in his voice. With that Edric got up and walked off with Killian.

"I can't go on with this." Killian said once they were out of earshot from Emma. Edric stiffened a bit and seemed to take a moment before responding.

"Killian, you know how important this is-"

"I also know how important she is to me," Killian interrupted quickly before pausing, "I understand that this is important, I understand how important... But look at her, she hates me for what I said."

"She doesn't hate you... at most she despises you." Edric said then winced, knowing how awful that must've sounded.

"All the same I can't stand it... I want to tell her-"

"Killian you can't!" Edric was steadfast in that and Killian could tell that it would take a lot to change his mind.

"I know it's a risk-" Killian began calmly but once again Edric was quick to cut him off.

"A risk! A risk is an understatement, Jones. Telling her could mean the end of any chances she has at becoming queen. It could mean the end of her country. She might be unhappy with you now but I can almost bet that if you tell her the truth she will hate you."

"And I'd be willing to bet my soul that if I don't tell her the truth she'll hate me forever... that's one risk I'm just not willing to take." Killian replied as he stared back at Edric, in that moment he knew he had won. Edric didn't even bother to try and stop him when he turned to go back to Emma. The Prince did however gulp in fear and worry, because as he had said, this could mean the end to everything that so baby people had worked so hard for.

...

"What do you want, bandit?" Emma asked looking up at Killian from where she sat.

"I request an audience with the princess," he replied, deciding to play along with her bitter game.

"Request denied, now leave me alone."

"I suppose if I were someone else that would put me off, but lucky for you I'm a no good bandit who has no care for any of the royal wishes." Killian said taking a seat next to her. "I have something to tell you."

"Well, I don't want to hear it." Emma said beginning to stand but Killian pulled her back down.

"You'll want to hear this."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N Well it sure took me long enough! So sorry for the wait. Writers block+ school+ plus too many ideas+ editing = an extremely long break. I'm gonna try to have the next chapter out by next Saturday or Sunday. I hope you'll all forgive my absence but I'm trying to get back on track. Any who, here we are, please review and favorite and follow. And most of all I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Emma was reluctant to stay and hear anything that Killian had to say. He really had hurt her earlier and she was tired of trying to figure him out, but somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to stay. Maybe it was just get feelings for him that compelled her to sit, or perhaps an idea that he might apologize. Whatever it was it kept Emma there and this gave Killian an opportunity to get it off his chest.

Well he was about to relieve himself of whatever was bothering him, but then he was stopped.

"Killian," Edric said, just as he was about to tell Emma everything.

"I'm not going to keep this from her any longer." Killian said sternly, not wanting to give Edric the chance to stop him.

"I'm not suggesting that, but maybe I should tell her."

"Tell me what?" Emma demanded, getting fed up with all their secrecy. Killian looked to Edric, giving him permission to be the one to let the secret out.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, in fact I shouldn't even know this, but my parents wanted me to understand what you couldn't. We aren't being forced to marry for no reason: Just after your birth your grandmother came to your nursery in the middle of the night..." Edric began after a deep breath and a quick prayer that this wouldn't backfire.

_"Well... aren't you pretty?" Regina said in that voice that all people use when talking to an infant, though it wasn't at all sincere._

_Little Emma slowly began to wake up in her crib. She looked around slowly with a sort of dazed smile in her face until she caught sight of Regina. In just one second the baby had gone from peacefully smiling to crying out in fear. Regina frowned and picked up the baby, holding her slightly away from herself._

_"I can tell that you're going to be trouble," Regina mumbled as the infant continued to cry and shout._

_Regina didn't bother trying to hush the child though, on the contrary she was rather pleased with the babies shouting. It wasn't long until the door to the nursery opened up. Only then did Regina quiet the child, waving a hand in front of the babies face to knock her out. Regina pulled the sleeping baby close to her chest just as the child's mother entered the room._

_"Hello, dear." Regina said with a bittersweet smile as she watched Snow visibly tense up at the sight of her._

_Snow stared at her stepmother her blood ran cold as she realized that the bundle of blankets in the woman's arms was her baby. Naturally all Snow wanted to do was take the child away from the woman, but instead she stood still. This was a trick, some ploy that Regina was using to get what she wanted._

_"How did you get here?" Snow asked, not wanting to give Regina the upper hand._

_"Here I thought you would be worried about your child," Regina taunted, "but if you just know, I know a guy that owed me a favor."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"To see my sweet little granddaughter," Regina replied, but she knew Snow wasn't buying it and quickly went on, "and to give some parenting advice."_

_"I don't want your advice."_

_"Oh, you'll want this advice. See, I've been in the palace longer than you think, all day actually. This morning when you had tea, tasted a bit strange didn't it?" Regina asked but Snow didn't reply, "I was also here this afternoon, when you weren't feeling well enough to take poor Emma here for a walk and you had to ask her nurse to do it. "And remember this evening at dinner when you drank that wine and you felt so horrible?"_

_"What have you been doing?" Snow demanded, feeling herself becoming anxious as she connected the dots._

_"Oh, I've already done it, two doses is all you need." Regina replied with a smirk then turned to Emma with a sad smile, "it's a shame the baby will never have any siblings to play with."_

_"No." Snow said, realizing what had been done to her._

_"Yes!" Regina exclaimed with a grin. "Oh, but that's not it, you see as of right now I'm holding the only child you have and ever will have. And I'm sure that just makes sweet little Emma all the more precious to you. So I want you to make a deal with me."_

_With a twist of her hand Regina produced a scroll and a pen. Snow cautiously took a step forward to see what exactly it was. She gulped then looked up at her stepmother, then her child and back at the woman again._

_"A contract, not really your style." Snow said, trying not to let it show that she was fazed by this._

_"I decided to take a tip from an old friend." Regina commented._

_"So what exactly do you want?" Snow asked, hoping that maybe it wasn't so bad and she could just get her child back already._

_"Only for Emma to marry a royal by her eighteenth birthday, or else hand the crown over to me. Either that or I could just kill her now and still take the crown when you and that shepard of yours die... Your choice really, so what'll it be?"_

...

"What do you think of the curtains?" Abigail asked looking up at the two large curtains curiously. Snow walked around the table staring blankly at the place settings as she thought about something else.

"Do you know sir Dennis well?" Snow asked as casually as possible.

"Well, he is our royal advisor." Abigail replied as though it were a silly question.

"But do you know him well?" Snow repeated then sighed, "I only mean, what's his story?"

"He's a friend of Frederick's, why?"

"How did he and Frederick meet?" Snow asked, ignoring Abigails question completely.

"I can't remember exactly... some sort of war story, no doubt." Abigail said with a shrug, going back to her party planning. Snow frowned at this and considered whether or not to drop it there.

"How did Frederick meet your old advisor?" Snow asked, deciding to continue.

"Oh, well they met at our wedding. Sir Brennan and his family were invited because they were old friends of my fathe-" Snow cut Abigail off at this, having heard enough.

"So you know how they met and that was years ago... You don't find it odd that you can't remember how Frederick and sir Dennis met?" Abigail seemed to be troubled by this but then shook her head.

"I suppose it just never came up in conversation." Abigail said with a shrug then turned back to the party decorations, "I'm thinking we should go with the lace trim."

...

Edric watched nervously as Emma continued to pace around the clearing. She hadn't said anything to either him nor Killian, since they finished explaining the situation, except "I need to think". So that was what she had been doing for the past few minutes, thinking.

"Should we do something?" Edric asked quietly, getting a bit anxious.

"I don't know..." Killian replied slowly.

He too had been oddly quiet throughout everything. Killian listened quietly while Edric retold the story and when Emma decided to think he seemed to do the same. In fact he had just been sitting there, since Edric finished, lost in his own train of thoughts, not paying any mind to either Edric or Emma.

Edric continued to watch the princess move about in confusion until finally Killian stood. Of course Edric expected Killian to say something to him first, or acknowledge him in some way, but that didn't happen. Instead Killian walked over to Emma and held her by the shoulders so that she would stop moving.

They must've been whispering because Edric couldn't hear them from where he sat. Whatever they were saying he could tell this; Killian was concerned, Emma was upset, Killian suggested something, Emma argued against it, Killian suggested something else, Emma was unsure and then finally agreed. That was the extent of what Edric could decipher before both Emma and Killian returned.

"So, what's the plan?" Edric asked, standing to be at eye level with them.

"The hike up the mountain shouldn't take more than a day," Killian began, "and since its clear none of us are going to be getting much sleep tonight we might as well continue without anymore interruptions. We'll all have time to think on the way up and once I've got what I came for we can rest before heading to the port not far from here."

"That's it?" Edric asked, surprised by the simplicity and over all unrelated-ness to what had just happened.

"It'll give me time to process everything." Emma said sounding slightly reluctant, she was still somewhat shocked after hearing it all.

With this Edric was content enough to agree to the plan. They all talked a bit more on the details of their next few hours then dispersed to collect their things. It would be a long walk and not one that they were entirely prepared for.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N sorry for the wait but here it is. I now present to you chapter 31. I hope you all had a happy Valentine's day and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please write reviews, every review is like a little present of motivation to write the next chapter.**

With every step they took closer to their destination Emma felt more and more conflicted. _Conflicted? With what?_ She couldn't help but wonder, after all she apparently didn't have any choice. Though, that wasn't entirely true, one always has a choice in the things they do, some choices are simply harder than others.

Emma's choice right now was extremely difficult. She couldn't help but think that had she not met Killian it would've been much easier. He had changed her in the short amount of time they'd known each other. Before Killian she would've simply done what she wanted, because wasn't she entitled to make her own choices? But now, after Killian, she had other thoughts, thoughts that weren't just about herself. Yes she was a princess but that didn't just mean getting things her way anymore, it also meant caring about others.

But still if she hadn't met Killian, she could argue that there would've never been a problem. She would just marry Edric because that was her duty and there would've been no one else. There would've been no Killian to distract her.

Despite all this, despite her knowing that this whole issue centered around the man marching just a few steps ahead of her, Emma couldn't bring herself to blame him. She couldn't bring herself to blame anyone, not her parents, or Edric, or Killian, or even her grandmother. That was another thing that had changed, there was no one to place the blame on now, it wasn't about whose fault it was, it just was. And now she had to something about it, but what?

»»»»»»»»»»

Edric was, needless to say, confused. Neither Emma or Killian had said much of anything since the secret was let out and what little they did say had nothing to do with the issue. Although, he could wonder if there really was an issue anymore. After all, it seemed as though the solution would be obvious; he and Emma would have to get married.

But Edric found in that solution two very crucial problems. The first being that it was unclear how Emma was feeling. She hadn't said anything so it was entirely possible that she might still turn down the engagement (a very poor decision to make). The second problem lied with Killian, or more accurately Emma's heart lied with Killian, a fact Edric was coming to accept.

You see, Edric didn't want a love less marriage. In fact when he learned of the engagement he decided that Emma was the only one for him. Edric had made sure to learn as much about his future wife as possible, to spend as much time with his future wife as possible. He knew that arranged marriages were often unhappy and so he set out to make this one as pleasant as he could.

All his preparation fell apart when Emma went missing. Now it just seemed that his preparation was for nothing. Even if she did choose to marry him (which he sincerely hoped she would for the sake of her country), Edric knew that a piece of her would always regret it. And the only thing that Edric could think would be worse than a love less marriage would be a regretful one.

»»»»»»»»»»»

Killian walked slightly ahead of the others. He thought telling Emma the truth would make things better, that it would help her. He was wrong and he knew it. She was better off not knowing, just as Edric had suggested. It was a selfish choice, really, telling Emma the truth, he did it for himself. He did it because he feared deep down that unless she knew the truth she would marry Edric and hate him forever.

Killian closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind as he let his pace quicken a bit. He didn't know how far ahead he was and he didn't care really. He didn't want to look at Emma or Edric or even think about it.

The only thing that he accomplished in telling Emma the truth was insuring that she marry Edric. So once again Killian had lost someone important to him, only this time it was his own fault and she wasn't quite gone yet.

He wished she was gone already, it sounded horrible but it was true. At least if she wasn't so close to him in proximity then he wouldn't be so tempted to think about her. He wouldn't be so tempted to think about how much he cared for her. And if he didn't think about her then eventually he could forget her, or pretend to forget her.

...

"Oh good you're back!" Snow exclaimed happily upon seeing Kingsley enter the main hall of the palace.

He looked up at where she stood on the top staircase with a slightly confused look and then turned to his servants and dismissed them. Kingsley waited for them to scurry away with his bags before he made his way closer. He didn't walk up the stairs but instead stood on the second step and peered up.

"Out of all the people in the palace I never you'd be the one excited about my return." He said, void of almost any emotion, "is there something I can do for you, your majesty?"

Snow seemed to think cautiously before answering then walked down a few steps. She looked over the railing as though to check to see if the coast was clear. Just then a door opened and a maid walked into the main hall carrying a tray. She looked over at Kingsley and then at Snow and with a quick curtsie went on her way.

"We can't talk here," Snow said in a sort of loud whisper once she was sure the maid was gone. "Do you know of anywhere we can go to speak privately?"

Kingsley took a moment to think, "the library in the west wing, no one ever uses it."

"Alright, meet me there in half an hour." Snow replied then went off down the upper hallway.

Kingsley nodded then stood there silently, once again looking slightly confused. With a shrug he walked off to find his mother and let her know he had returned.

...

"Can we stop for a moment?" Emma asked sounding slightly exhausted.

Edric immediately stopped walking but he had to call Killian a few more times before the bandit came back towards them. Killian didn't seem all that pleased about taking a break but none the less he came over and put the map away.

"What's the issue?" Killian asked once they all stood together.

"I'm exhausted and we're out of water." Emma said plainly, not looking over at him.

Killian took out the map again and searched it for a moment. Then he marked a spot on it and turned back to the others.

"There's a stream just a little bit away from here, shouldn't take long to go other and refill the canteens." He explained then at the exact same moment both he and Edric said, "I'll go."

The two stared at each other for a moment, not caring that Emma was right there. Not that her presence mattered much since she wasn't actually paying attention to their conversation. In fact she seemed oblivious to it, being too consumed with her own thoughts. Killian seemed to notice this and pulled Edric a little farther away so that they could speak without Emma possibly hearing.

"Wouldn't it make more sense for you to stay with your fiance?" Killian asked.

Edric frowned, he couldn't understand why suddenly Killian wanted so badly to keep his distance from Emma. But instead of confronting this head on he chose his words carefully.

"She hasn't said anything since we told her and I think we both know she'd be more open to talk to you." Edric said then took the map and the canteens and left.

Of course Killian wanted to stop him but it would've been no use. When he turned back to Emma she was staring right at him with a frown.

"Why do you do that?" She asked but didn't let him answer before going on. "Why do you two talk about me and then try to act as though that's not what you're doing?"

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly taking a step closer, but still keeping distance between them, "I suppose it just feels more natural."

"It doesn't bother me," Emma said taking a step to the side and looking down, "I'm used to it, everyone does it back home. I just don't understand why. I obviously know what they're doing I'm not stupid-"

"Of course you're not stupid."

At this they both went silent. Emma looked at Killian now but he kept his gaze down. Just as she took a step forward he began to talk.

"At least I hope you're not." As soon as he said it Emma stopped moving towards him.

"What does that mean?" She knew exactly what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it.

The silence was unbearable as she waited for his response. Killian looked at her with an expression somewhere near defiance, as though to say that he wouldn't give in. His expression softened slightly as he opened his mouth but then he closed it again. With a frown Killian looked down and took a step back.

"How long is it then?" He asked completely changing the subject.

"Till what?"

"Your birthday?" Maybe not completely changing the subject, but somewhat.

"Five months now." Emma replied reluctantly, her eyebrows furrowed as she studied his reaction. "Is that it then?"

"I don't know what else there is to say." Killian said in an almost mumble.

Emma stood there in disbelief, why was he doing this? Why was he shutting her out now, after the kind of day she'd been having?

"There's plenty to say... How about, 'there's still time'?" Emma suggested, "or maybe, 'don't marry him'... or maybe... I love you." It took her all her strength to say it but once it was out she had no problem repeating herself, "you could say I love you."

"And what good would that do for either of us, Swan?" Killian asked sincerely, "there's no choice to be made, princess, I thought telling you the truth would help you see that."

"You thought telling me the truth would make me less angry with you. You thought it would make me hate you less. Well I don't hate you, Killian, I never have... I love you, and I've told you that but you've yet to tell me how you feel." Emma paused and looked back up at him, they had both moved a bit but they were no closer than before. "Do you not love me?"

"I hardly know you, princess."

"That's not what I asked."

...

The door to the library swung open and Kingsley lifted his head from the book he was reading. Snow walked over to where he sat at a desk and took a seat across from him. She looked around before finally turning her attention to him.

"Are you sure this safe?" She asked. Kingsley set down the book and lifted his eyebrow suspiciously.

"There's no one here if that's what you mean by safe. May I ask what exactly this meeting is about?"

"How well do you know the royal advisor?" She asked quickly.

"Personally? Not at all. He goes to all of my father's meetings, I'm not always invited to attend so I don't get to speak with him often. I'm not sure sir Dennis is all that fond of me, though I can't say the feeling is one-sided... why do you ask?"

"Because I don't trust him, and I think there may be something very bad going on in this palace."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N Hello! Long time no chapter. Sorry for the little hiatus there, I just had so much going on that I couldn't get around to finishing this chapter. I will try my best to keep with the schedule and post every weekend. Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this story. Well, enough of that, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter (don't forget to review).**

The sun was getting ready to set and Killian looked down at the map. They were almost there, he needed to make up his mind. It was clear now that Emma had made her decision and it was one he would have to take a side on. Would he support her or not, that was the question. They hiked along a little while longer before Emma needed to stop once more, this time to get rid of the water, so to speak. Killian and Edric waited while she walked off.

"I need you to do something for me," Killian said without any emotion as they stood there in the midst of the path.

"Before you ask me for any favors, I want to know what exactly is going on between you two." Edric said sternly, turning just his head to look Killian in the eyes. It was clear that Killian didn't want to answer but he coughed uncomfortably before beginning to speak.

"I love her, but you mustn't tell her that because if she knows I'll never be able to get rid of her." Edric laughed at this but not a humorous laugh, a laugh of someone who is not amused by the same old things. And that's what this was to Edric, because he knew Killian and he knew how Killian worked, and this was it.

"So you're going to run away from her, is that it?" He asked, in his mind thinking 'just like you run away from everything else'.

"No, you're going to run away with her and leave me behind. Besides, what would you have me do, take your fiance from you?" Killian asked, not liking what he knew Edric was implying.

"No. But Killian, despite our obvious differences now, we used to be good friends. Just as Emma and I used to be good friends. And I care about my friends -Emma a bit more than you- but what I'm trying to say is that you both clearly care for each other, and even if you can't be together, you should at least leave each other on good terms... It's easy to run from your problems when they're dead, but Emma is very much alive and I'll do everything in my power to make sure she stays that way."

Killian didn't know what to say at first. He knew inside that Edric was right, that he should talk to Emma, really talk. But this was not something he was good at, confronting how he felt, he never had to before. Besides, he was trying to confront something else at the moment, which was why they were there in the first place. If anything, confronting his relationship with Emma, would only cause him to veer farther away from what he should be focusing on.

"I'm going to go ahead to meet with my man, " Killian decided, ignoring the obvious look of disappointment on Edric face. "It's a short walk from here. If I'm not back in the morning-"

"Leave without you" Edric interrupted in annoyance, then sighed and added, "I'm guessing."

Killian held back a rude response and instead took out his pencil and scribbled something down on the map then brought it to Edric. "This spot here," he pointed with the pencil, "that's where we are". He used the pencil to follow a line he had drawn to another point on the map, "there are docks here, not a long walk, you and Emma could make it in a day. Tell her I'm just behind you, that I'll be there, then get on one of the shipping boats back to your kingdom."

"I disprove of this Killian."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't care about your opinion."

...

Kingsley leaned against a wall in the middle of the hall with his arms crossed. He pulled out his sword and examined it for a few seconds then sheathed it once more. Next he yawned dramatically as a maid began to scurry by. He stopped her, she was a pretty girl around the same age as Edric, Kingsley asked her for the time which she didn't know. Naturally he dismissed her to continue with whatever job she was doing then once she was out of sight he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time.

Just about then he heard the light sound of footsteps padding closer to him from the other side of the wall. There was a pause and he clicked his heels together, standing up straight. Then there was a knock on the other side of the wall. Kingsley closed the pocket watch and went over to a painting in the opposite wall and tilted it ever so slightly. The wall he had been standing against pulled backwards and it came Snow White.

She was wearing a dark pair of pants and a light blue top. Her hair was braided back and she was barefoot when she stepped out of the secret passage and into the hallway . Kingsley tilted the picture again and the wall closed behind her.

"Two minutes late your majesty." He said turning back to face her.

Snow shook her head and ran her hand over the braid, "that won't do. Are you sure this is the only entrance we can use?" She asked for about the third time.

"Positive, I told you I'll be faster-" Kingsley would've gone on but the queen cut him off.

"No, I need you in that meeting. They won't let me in and they won't suspect anything if you go." Snow took a moment to think. An idea came to mind but Snow instantly rejected it, searching for other possibilities until it was clear that was her only option.

"What are you thinking?" Kingsley finally asked slowly, noticing the look of conflict that grew on the queens face.

"I have an idea, but it could be dangerous." Snow said then looked at the prince and let her expression soften a bit. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of my part, you just work on getting in your father's good side so you can be invited to that meeting.

...

Emma returned to find Edric sitting on a tree stump alone. She looked around the small area then back at him. Edric seemed to be lazily waiting for her to ask the obvious question.

"Where's Killian." She finally asked. A strange feeling began to creep up inside her, what was it? Fear, or worry, it dread, or possibly a combination of all those and more. Whatever this feeling was it only grew with the look Edric wore for a second just before answering.

"He umm... He thought it might be best if he dealt with this man alone." Edric said in a voice and knew well. It was the voice that every royal learned to use at some point, free voice that said 'there's a problem but I'll tell them that everything is fine'.

"You're lying." Emma said cognitively.

"Emma, it's nothing to worry about. He said he should be back in the morning." Edric defended calmly, this time more prepared and ready for her accusations.

"Why didn't he wait to tell me?"

"Apparently whoever he's talking to is quite busy, Killian didn't want to keep the man waiting."

Emma didn't believe a word he said but dealt with it none the less. Slowly she sat down beside him with a slight frown. The sun would begin to set soon and they were losing day light. Emma felt her stomach growl and opened up one of the small sacks which they had filled with berries and roots. She took out some fruit for herself then passed the bag to Edric who gladly took some.

The two sat silently as they ate. Edric was most likely thinking about whatever lie he was trying to keep from Emma. She on the other hand was thinking about how peculiar it was that the trees seemed so vibrant during the day but just as the sun started to go down they almost turned black.

...

Killian stopped waking next to a small tree which was just beginning it's life. He looked at the map he had drawn in the back of a book, since he had given Edric the original, then he looked around. This seemed to be the place, slowly Killian flipped through the pages of the book until he found the tiny torn piece of paper.

He held the paper between to fingers and felt his blood begin to race. Perhaps this was too dangerous, perhaps it would be best to turn around, go back to Emma. That was what he should do, he should forgo his original plans and rip up this little piece of paper then find Emma and tell her how he felt.

No, no that wouldn't be good for either of them. She would take him for his word and deny Edric's proposal. She would lose her country and any chance of making a difference. And Killian would also lose his only chance to take a stand.

With this thought in mind Killian shook his doubt, or cowardice as he called it, and looked at the paper again. With one simple word he was going to be one step closer to avenging the deaths of his brother and father. One simple word and his life of crime would no longer be for nothing.

"Rumplestiltskin." Killian cried with as much power and strength as he could muster up.

Nothing seemed to happen, Killian looked around with lips pursed. A few birds chirped in the distance and a small gust of wind brushed by him. Killian looked down at the paper once more and checked to make sure he was saying it right before shouting once more:

"Rumplestiltskin!"

"No need to yell, dearie, I'm right behind you." A snakey hissed with a light laugh. Killian turned to face the man, who was less of a man and more of a creature.

"I've come to make a deal."

"Oh I know, the question is, which deal do you want to make?" The creature replied with a knowing look.

...

"Gooood morning father." Kingsley chimed as soon as Frederick entered the hallway.

"What do you want?" The king asked passively.

"Why do I have to want something? Is it so crazy to think that after being away for so long and not seeing you find I've come home that maybe, just maybe, I'd like to spend some time with my father?" Kingsley said then let his voice drop and added, "even if it's only just a small conversation in the hallway, since I know you're far too busy to really spend time with me."

Frederick visibly paused at this, then continued on, Kingsley keeping pace with him the whole time. Frederick had that look on his face that he got often, it was a look as though he were calculating something in his mind. He seemed to wear this face almost constantly, as if there was always something for him to consider and figure out.

"I'll be busy this morning, but if you speak with sir Thomas he can move some things around for this afternoon. We can have some lunch, or play one of those sports you enjoy."

"Sounds wonderful." Kingsley said with a glimmer in his eye. So far everything was working as planned.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N hey guys! Happy day before Easter! I hope you are all having a great weekend. Please leave reviews, got an awesome one last week from someone who apparently heard about this story on Twitter (so cool!). Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"You are in love!" The greenish creature said with a short of giddy glee before laughing in a way that was somewhat childlike yet maniacal. Killian didn't respond, he had heard stories about this rumplestiltskin, a man who would turn your words against you and trick you into things. Killian would not be tricked, he came for a purpose and that purpose has nothing to do with Emma.

The impish man pranced around Killian then stopped behind him. He smiled wide, revealing his crooked and deteriorating teeth, then frowned. For some reason Killian felt able to sense all of these small movements and it sent shivers down his spine. He would not be thrown off guard.

"You're a tough one." The man said then popped up in front of Killian in a strange smoke.

"I came to make a-"

"To make a deal! Yes, yes! That's already been established." The man shouted, shocking Killian a bit. In a split second the man's expression became calmer, feigning kindness before continuing, "who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm not here to talk about my love life," Killian replied duly, hating the way the creature lit up when he said it. Something about the man seemed animal like to Killian but it was hard to figure out just what exactly.

"Then I was right... You are in love. Oooohhh, I like that!" The man stopped and turned around as if to think to himself in private before he turned back to Killian with an excited jump. "What do you want?"

"I need a potion that can-"

"Uh uh uh! I said what do you want... not what do you need, very different things. You tell me what you want I'll get you what you need, for a price of course."

Killian didn't respond right away, this could be one of the man's tricks. He took in every word and reviewed them careful before thinking of an answer. He would have to be very specific, very detailed but not so detailed that he could reveal something compromising.

"I come from the gold kingdom. I believe our government has been corrupted-" Killian began but the creature cut him off again.

"Sooo, you want to kill the king-"

"No!" Killian said quickly then took a deep breath. "No, never. The king is a puppet in the whole thing. I want to reveal who's behind it to the king. I want to show him that if he continues to trust this person he'll destroy the kingdom."

"Aaahhhh a noble quest then... You want to make the world a better place. What do you need? What do you need?- what do I need?!" At this point Killian could tell the man had begun talking to himself and decided to wait patiently for the one-sided conversation to end.

"Ooh!" Rumplestiltskin exclaimed joyfully as he plucked a small hair off of Killians clothes. "That should do the trick."

"Is that my payment... for whatever it is you're going to give me?" Killian asked slowly.

"No dearie, I got that on my own. Now about what you need, in order to reveal the truth, you must reveal the fraud. And to do that you need to get on the inside," the man paused, studying Killians hair then turning to face him again. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but they all know your face, correct? In which case a disguise is what you need."

Killian was shocked by how much he the creature-like man agreed on what was important for Killian. He had come for a potion to disguise him and it seemed that that was exactly what this man planned to give him. Unfortunately there would be a catch.

With a whip of his hand the man produced two items. The first item was a vile of a dark blue powder, the second was a scroll. The man presented them both with a large grin then rolled out the scroll.

"This powder will change your appearance to everyone around you. All you need to do is sprinkle it over your head, effective immediately. It will only last for about fifteen minutes. This contract states that you agree to the terms of a deal with me, including a payment which is yet to be agreed on. Now just sign on the line and-"

"Not so fast, crocodile," that was what the man reminded him of. Killian pushed the contract away with a deep down, "what do you want in return."

"Oh very simple, a hair from that girl you're in love with." Killian visibly stiffened then began to consider this carefully.

"Why?" His voice was cold but it was impossible to hide the worry in it.

"You need not worry about that, but I assure you a single hair is all I want. Not a name, nothing but the hair... do we have a deal?"

...

Everything was eerily quiet in that small section of the forest where they both stood. The sun was rising but the birds had stopped singing, as if to watch for what would happen. Edric felt his palms beginning to dampen as those eyes stared him down. He couldn't be weak, he couldn't give in, but those eyes were prying into his soul.

"Alright!" Edric finally said in exhaustion. "Killian said to go on without him if he wasn't back by now. He very heavily implied that he didn't plan to be back by now, but he never actually said anything to that extent. All he said was that he wanted me to take you to the dock and get on a boat if he wasn't back in time."

Emma stared at Edric intently. "Did he sat whether he would follow after us, or if we should wait for him?"

"No." Edric replied, he could see the mix of emotions on her face and took a step closer, "Emma, I'm sorry-"

"Why?! Why are you sorry? For agreeing to a plan that guaranteed that Killian would be out of your way? Don't be sorry for that, I would've done the same in your position. Besides, I think that it's very clear what Killian finds most important in his life and clearly his... friends aren't." Emma said stoically then began to grab her bags, "so, let's get going."

Edric stood silently and watched as Emma picked up her things and the map then started down the drawn out path. After a moment he began to follow her in awe. She handled it much better than he had expected her to. He expected a tantrum, which he had unfortunately borne witness to in the past. Or perhaps he expected her to insist they go off to find Killian, which would've been more dangerous than anything. But no, instead she was very calm and corrected, at least on the outside.

...

"I was thinking we could go out for lunch today," David said with a smile as he and his wife walked down the hallway. "Frederick told me that there's a wonderful restaurant not too far from the palace."

Snow panicked a bit internally, she has originally planned to do something different with her afternoon. Though it had been a few days since she and David spent some quality time together, what with all the searching for their daughter and planning the festival. Besides, she could always find time to take care of her own business later.

"That sounds perfect, I'd love to get out of this palace for a bit." Snow replied just as the sound of many large feet began to approach. They both stopped when they heard two men talking.

"We haven't had much luck finding them, as far as we know they are currently not in the kingdom." One man said in a low voice.

"I see... do you have any idea-" the other voice, which belonged to Kingsley, stopped when the group of men rounded the corner and were created by Snow and David. Kingsley stood up a little straighter and put on a smile at the sight of the king and queen.

"I do hope you aren't just talking about my daughter." David said calmly, but it was easy to pick out the apprehension in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes, your majesty, it would appear that both the prince and the princess are currently not in the kingdom," the soldier on Kingsley's left said with a frown. "However, we do have an idea of where they are and as I was just about to tell the prince here, we believe that we can find them by the end of two weeks."

"Well, that's wonderful news!" Snow exclaimed, "Kingsley, you must tell your parents immediately."

"I'll tell my father over lunch this afternoon, I'm sure he'll be very pleased."

...

"Is this it?" Emma asked looking around.

They stood on a empty beach with nothing but a dock and a few tents set up a little ways off. It certainly had been a quick walk, most of it being down hill, and all of it being generally quiet.

Edric looked at the map then back around the area. "It appears so."

"How depressing."

"Well it's really just a loading port, from everything I've heard about this island. It's just a stop for sailors if they need to transport something from one kingdom to another."

Emma didn't seem to care about any of this, she just continued to survey the area. Without a word she began to walk onward a bit until she found a large rock to sit on.

"How long do you think it'll be until the next boat arrives?" She asked once Edric started to go closer to her.

"I'm not sure, well just have to watch the water."

"Well, the sooner the better," Emma replied without a hint of sincerity.

...

"How will I contact you when I have your payment?" Killian asked begrudgingly, he couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to these terms.

"Just say my name dearie." The crocodile man replied then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N wow, so sorry for the wait, I have been so busy lately. Anyway once again a big thank you for everyone who's followed and favorited. Don't forget to review, reviews help me make it better for you! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Snow and David sat in an intimate little booth of a fancy restaurant in the midst of the city. Their table was separated from the rest of the restaurant by a white curtain which added privacy. It was a beautiful place, decorated in gold and green and white and all sorts of flowers that fit the color scheme.

Truly it was the perfect place for the two of them to get away from all the drama and work around the palace. Snow only wished she could be more focused on the niceness of it instead of having her mind elsewhere. She really was pleased to spend some time with David, she only wished it couldn't come a day later, when she hadn't planned to do something else.

"This is a lovely place, don't you think?" David asked with a smile.

"It's wonderful." Snow replied, even she could hear how unconvincing and empty it sounded. David frowned slightly and took her hand.

"You've been worrying about Emma too much lately, you heard the guards, she'll be home soon. Safe and sound." He reassured her, rubbing his thumb tenderly over the back of her hand.

Snow forced a smile, he was right on one level. She did have less to worry about now that they knew both Emma and Edric would be home in good time. That didn't change the fact that she still had sir Dennis to worry about. But once again, this was not to time for that, right now she was having lunch with her husband.

"You're right, if anything I should be happy." Snow said, this time sounding much more true, "let's talk about something else. How has your week been?"

"Stressful, and tiring. We've hardly seen each other awake for more than five minutes at a time with all the meetings I've had. But, next week should be our last big meeting, so we'll have more time for each other. How has your week been?"

"Mostly just planning for the festival with Abigail. She's such a perfectionist I can hardly get a word in."

Now Snow was smiling for real as she and David continued to talk and simply about each other's company. It felt like it had been forever since they actually spent some time together and she had almost forgotten how nice it was.

...

Edric entered the cabin quietly with two cups of whatever alcohol the ship had. Apparently they ran out of water before reaching the island so this would have to do until the reached the kingdom. Emma sat on the lower bunk quietly staring at the floor. She had been sulking since they got on the ship.

"I have drinks." Edric commented, catching her attention.

Emma took her glass from him and took a sip before frowning. It wasn't that it was bad, though it wasn't great, it was that the taste reminded her of the night at the inn. And that reminded her of Killian, it was one of the first moments when they really got along. She took a big swig of the drink, hoping it would be enough to numb the pain but the drink had clearly been watered down a long time ago.

"This is going to be good." Edric started in his diplomatic voice.

Emma knew that tone from their childhood, he used to speak like that whenever he had a plan or wanted to be in charge of a game. But this wasn't a game this was real life and hers was going to change the second they stepped off the boat back in the gold kingdom. He could see the discontent on her face so he softened to a friendlier tone before continuing.

"I know you're upset, you don't have to deny it, or apologize. You have every right to be upset with anyone, including me, I played along and I shouldn't have. Emma, we've been friends for a long time, I still consider you a friend now, as I hope you feel the same-"

"I do." Emma interrupted dully, Edric paused when she said it so plainly, then nodded and went on.

"Good, that's good, I'm glad. Then we'll get off this boat tomorrow morning and we'll go back to the palace. We'll talk with our parents and we'll let them know that you understand the circumstances you're under but you have to make your own decision. And if you choose to do so, then by the time your birthday rolls around you and I will be married."

He waited for her to respond in any way at all but Emma was silent. She didn't look at him once as she finished her drink then held out the glass for him to take it, which he did. After that Emma stood up and pushed back the blanket on her bunk then took off her shoes and lied down. After a minute or two it was clear to him that she had fallen asleep.

Edric sat on the bunk across from her and finished his drink as he stared at her. He felt sorry for her more than anything. Sure he had wanted to marry her, that had always been the plan, but he always envisioned it differently, happier. More than anything he wanted her to be happy and clearly she was happiest with Killian.

Killian. Edric almost wished the ship would just turn around so that he could go back there and slap the bandit. Admittedly it was partly Edric's fault for going along with Killians plan, but it was still Killians plan.

...

Kingsley watched as his father rode ahead just a bit. Lunch hadn't gone quite as planned, as usual Frederick had done his best to avoid any topics he didn't want to discuss. It was frustrating sometimes, trying to talk to his father, there was always a strange distance between them. Of course whenever Edric was around Kingsley went out of his way to make it appear as though he and Frederick were extremely close. But in reality Kingsley probably had a harder time getting along with their father.

"I heard some good news earlier, father." The prince said once they came to a halt.

"Did you?"

"It would appear that Edric and Emma will return in less than two weeks, at least that's the idea." Kingsley hoped that this would lead way into a conversion about the meeting with sir Dennis. If he could get his father in a good mood then perhaps the king would be more agreeable about inviting him to the meeting.

Frederick seemed somewhat relieved but not at all surprised. Then seemingly it of nowhere he smiled, a kind joking smile that Kingsley hadn't seen in awhile. "Don't tell your mother that, she'd make the whole palace cancel all our plans for the next month, then go crazy trying to prepare for their return."

Kingsley laughed then nodded in agreement, "we'll let it be a surprise for her. Speaking, of plans for next month, you'll be having a meeting with sir Dennis right?"

"Let me guess, you'd like to sit in?" Frederick said, his fine became colder but he grinned slightly. "I'll arrange a seat for you at the meeting, but you missed mustn't butt in this time. You'll only be there to watch."

"Of course."

...

Killian stared out at the ocean scanning the waters. There was a ship a little ways off, he gulped as he watched it move through the sea. It was moving away from the beach, towards the gold kingdom.

Another gulp and a deep breath, Killian turned to survey the beach. Nothing to the left, nothing in front of him but the empty docks. Nothing to his righ- wait no, there were three men a half mile down, near a little stream that led to the ocean.

He clenched his jaw, perhaps his worries were undeserving, perhaps this didn't mean what he thought. With a sigh he started down the beach towards them, as he got closer he could see that they had quite a few boxes with them. Half way there he called out to them, catching one man's attention quite quickly.

"Hello the names Clyde Simmons," The man introduced himself, standing up seeing as he has been sitting on one of the boxes. "You come from the island?"

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Killian and no, well... sort of, I've just come here to get something. That ship, that just passed, is that where you came from?" Killian asked as he neared them even more, hoping the answer was no. He wished the would say that they had been on the island for a while, a day maybe and that that particular ship hadn't stopped.

"Yes, we came from the white kingdom." Clyde answered, Killian cursed mentally but put on a fake grin. By now they were standing only a couple yards away from each other, and the man could tell Killian was nervous.

"I see, and... did anyone get on when you got off?" He asked, this time crossing his fingers quite literally.

"Well, I'm not sure... I was too busy unloading to pay any attention, Bill might have noticed." The man said then turned to his friend, "did anyone get on the ship just now?"

"Yeah, there was a blonde girl and looked like her boyfriend was with her." Bill replied lazily.

"Dammit!" Killian didn't bother to contain this curse, he turned away for a moment then looked back at the men. "When's the next boat arriving?"

"Going in that direction?" The third man who hadn't said a word yet chimed in, "at least two days if you're lucky."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N I am sorry to all my amazingly loyal followers who have been waiting far too long for this chapter. I hope all forgive me and continue to read. I've been stressed and had horrible writers block but I've finally got a new chapter for you all. I'm going to try to stay on top of it from now on. Also don't forget to review. Once again sorry for the wait. Enjoy!**

It had been nearly five days since the return of Emma and Edric and the palace was surprisingly quiet. Everyone seemed to be overly polite around each other, as though the whole ordeal of them missing was a taboo topic. And as great as it was for Emma and Edric to not have to deal with the explanations immediately, Kingsley found the quiet of it all quite boring.

Not only had their return silenced the drama, that Kingsley found so entertaining, between the parents, it seemed that now all the servants wanted to talk about was their return. Even some of Kingsley's closer friends of nobility only wanted to hear gossip. And to make matters worse his plans with Snow to spy on Sir Dennis had been put off due to the fact that she was constantly with Emma.

So instead of spending this afternoon with some maid, or hunting, or even scheming with the queen, Kingsley wasted time walking around the palace. He whistled aimlessly as he wandered down the hall, pausing after passing a curtain. Something about it seemed off, maybe it was the way the window behind it was casting light on the floor, but whatever it was it compelled him to take a few steps back and pull the curtain open. Behind it his younger brother sat on a bench with a book.

Startled, by the sudden movement Edric flinched then relaxed when he realized who had discovered him.

"Hello brother," Kingsley's voice echoed down the hall causing Edric to grimace and shake his head.

"Keep your voice down, I'm hiding from mother." He explained with a frown, "I've hardly had a moment to myself since we got back."

"Ah, yes how is the wedding planning going?" That was what the two queens had decided was the first order of business. It seemed every waking moment with them for the past five days had been spent discussing flower arrangements and color schemes.

"It's all painfully exhausting." Edric grumbled under his voice, rubbing his temples as he spoke.

"Well, that's what you get for tying the knot." Kingsley said proudly, clearly enjoying his brothers annoyance as it was the perfect drama to entertain him. "See, I'll never get married, that way I don't have to deal with- mother!"

Both men turned their attention to Abigail who stood just half way down the hall from them. She was followed by two maids holding many different fabrics.

"There you two are! Come along we have suits to decide upon." She told Edric eagerly as she neared them.

Kingsley smiled smugly at his brother, "go on brother."

"You too," Abigail assured her eldest as though he might be disappointed otherwise, "after all the best man needs to be properly dressed."

"You hear that Kingsley? You get to be my best man." Edric said with a cheeky grin as he stood up to follow their mother. Kingsley frowned, this was not the drama he had been looking for.

"Well that's just... peachy." He said it under his breath just as his mother turned and motions for him to follow, then with a sigh he slumped his shoulders. "Coming mother."

...

"What do you think of this one?" Snow asked hopefully, it was about the fifth or sixth time she had asked that question.

"It's nice," Emma replied trying desperately to sound somewhat enthusiastic but it was difficult.

The past few days for Emma had been filled with attempts by her mother to get her to talk, first it was a spa day, then meetings with wedding planners and now shopping trips. But none of these were successful, in fact they only made Emma more aloof, despite how hard she tried to feign excitement. Emma could tell that Snow was disappointed in her boredom, so she smiled slightly as she set down the necklace.

"They really are nice, mom, but what's the point in deciding until I have my..."

She trailed off at the sight of something in the shop window. She could've sworn there was a familiar looking man standing outside. It couldn't be him, he wouldn't risk it, especially not for her. But perhaps he wanted something else, that made sense, he wanted something from her.

"Would you excuse me for a minute, mother? I need to get some fresh air." Emma said slowly as she began to make her way to the door of the shop.

"Of course, I'll pick out a few more." Snow said, she was trying to stay amiable considering all that Emma had been through. Though it was unclear to her what exactly Emma had been through considering Emma refused to talk about it. On the plus side Emma had been much more agreeable since her return.

Once outside Emma walked towards him, he was standing against a wall of some building, his face covered in a black hood, looking very interested in his shoes. She kept her distance, making sure that there was never at one time less than four feet between them. Naturally a few people came up to her and said what an honor it was to see her in person, Emma would smile and nod before continuing on her way.

Then it happened, two quick seconds of intense eye contact. It was short but long enough to get the point across, he was to follow her so they could speak privately. Emma went ahead for awhile then turned down a small side street. About a minute later he was standing there in front of her. When he took off the hood they stared at each other for a moment it has only been about a week since they saw one another part but it felt like an eternity.

Emma couldn't help but notice that he was wearing practically the same thing as when she had left with Edric, aside from the hood. He also looked quite tired, as though he hadn't slept in days. He took her in slowly and carefully, she looked different, her hair was done up elaborately and her dress was very expensive looking. Now she looked like a princess and suddenly he felt very out of place standing before her.

"So, this is what you look like all dolled up," he said with a cocky smile, hiding his slight insecurity. "You clean up well."

"What do you want, Killian?" She crossed her arms and looked away as she said this.

"Are you mad at me, Swan?"

"Don't call me that! And yes, I am mad at you! I was furious but I've been trying to calm down, it was working until I saw you in the window... now, I'll repeat, what do you want?"

In hindsight Killian should've expected this reaction but on the contrary he thought she would be rather pleased to see him.

"I tried to get to the ship on time, really I did. But by the time I got there you had already set sail." Killian explained, having figured out that this was most likely what she was mad about. "I wasn't trying to get rid of you, princess-"

"Really? Because I've had some time to think and it seems like that's exactly what you were trying to do. I mean you didn't want me with you in the first place, right? So then Edric came along and you saw a way to get rid of me. But of course you still need a way into the palace, so that's why you're here now right? You want to get into the palace, well too bad, I won't be helping you with any invitations."

"Actually Edric has already agreed to do with that." He told her, regretting it instantly when he realized it wasn't helping his case. Emma shook her head and took a step as though she were about to leave but he quickly stopped her with his arm.

"Swan, I came because," he wanted to be honest with her but how could he tell her he only came to get a hair so he could repay a sorcerer? Or was that really the only reason he came?

"Because?" She prompted.

"Because this last week without you had been dreadfully dull and unnaturally quiet. I miss the sound of that annoyingly girly voice constantly nagging at me," outwardly it wasn't the kindest way to put it but Emma understood what he was really saying and couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed you too." She said quietly. For a moment Killian thought she would go for a hug, a perfect opportunity to go for a stand of hair, but instead she stepped away.

"As much as I'd love to we can't stay here and talk," Emma told him, "I have to go back, my mother is waiting for me."

"Of course, can we meet later?" Just then a guard came near and caught sight of them. Killian quickly put on his hood as the guard neared.

"Princess, your mother sent me to get you," he said then glanced over at Killian .

"This old man was simply asking for some spare change," Emma asked the guard, taking a coin it of her purse and giving it to Killian before turning back to the guard. "Shall we be off?"

"This way." The guard said leading her away.

Killian watched her go with a frown that only deepened when a sickly looking man appeared out of nowhere.

"You didn't get the hair deary, we have a deal." He said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll get it, I just need time, crocodile, then you can go back to your island." Killian grumbled, walking away.

...

"Well, you look... horrible." Kingsley said slowly upon walking into Edric's room later that evening. The younger prince lay flat on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm. "Not a fan of suit fittings?"

"I'm not in the mood, Kingsley, it's been a long day, I haven't slept in a real bed the past few weeks and this is the most exhausted I've ever been in my life." Edric replied lazily, rolling onto his side.

"And to think, you're not even married to the girl yet."

Kingsley walked around to sit at the foot of the bed. He could tell that something was wrong with his brother, but what exactly he wasn't quite sure of. Despite the fact that it had almost been a week since their return neither Emma nor Edric seemed eager to share about what happened during their absence.

"What's the problem, brother?"

Edric was silent for awhile, long enough that Kingsley contemplated leaving, but just before he stood up Edric hummed pensively.

"You know I haven't even proposed to Emma?" Edric said, his tone was impossible to identify but he certainly didn't sound pleased with himself.

"No, instead you disobeyed your parents and went on an adventure to find her. What more of a proposal could a girl want?" Kingsley tried his best to cheer Edric up but this only seemed to trouble him more.

"That's just it, I don't know what sort of proposal she would want... now that I think about it I don't even know if I want to propose."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N I'll make this quick because I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Thanks a million for all the love for my last chapter. Don't forget to review because I love feedback! Updates should come once a week from now on. Tell friends to read this. Enjoy!**

_Knock, knock._ Emma was very much awake when the knocking came on her door but she was in no mood to deal with wedding plans at that moment, so instead of going to see who it was she pretended to be sleeping. _Knock, knock._ Emma turned so that her face would be away from the door and prayed that whoever it was would just leave.

"Princess," a maid said after clearing her voice, she spoke a bit loudly, probably because the door was only slightly cracked. "Are you awake?"

Emma didn't respond but, unlike she had expected, the maid simply came into the room. Normally Emma would've been furious and had the girl fired for such a thing (she was still considering it) but at that moment Emma was too worried about what might happen if she revealed that she wasn't actually asleep. Her mother probably had her booked for the whole day and Emma was not ready to start yet.

"Your highness," the maid whispered as she neared Emma. All Emma could think of was how wonderful it'd be if the girl would just go when all of a sudden the maid was touching her arm. She shook Emma ever so slightly and that was where the princess drew the line.

"Have you any idea how improper it is for a serving girl like you to even enter my room without permission, let alone try to wake me in that way!" Emma said in a rush, more annoyed than angry. None the less she startled the girl, who jumped back in shock and dropped the paper she held in her hand.

"Forgive me your highness, I only came because," the girl went on saying nothing of any real importance for a bit as she tried to pick up the paper with her slightly shaking hands. After a moment Emma felt a little bit sorry for frightening her so much and decided to pick up the paper and place it back in the girls hands.

"It's alright, just don't do it again. You're lucky I'm in such a forgiving mood, normally I'd have you fired and I'm sure others would too." Emma said, walking past the girl towards her vanity. It only made sense that if she was awake she should start preparing for the day. Emma picked up her brush and started on her hair, peering at the girl through the mirror before continuing. "Now, what did you come for? Did my mother send you?"

"Um, no, your highness, I come with a letter for you." Emma gave her a confused look through the mirror and the maid went on nervously. "I was out collecting water earlier and a man asked me if I could pass a note on to you."

"And you said yes?!" Emma asked, quite appalled, the girl really should've been fired. The maid seemed to have read Emma's mind because she looked down in shame at the paper between her hands.

"He... He offered me some money, and he said he knew you." She said meekly.

"Did you get his name at least?"

"I don't quite remember, something Hook, it mayb-" Emma cut the girl off before she could finish.

"The note, give it to me!" Emma ordered holding out her hand but the maid was too stunned by Emma's interruption to move, "now! Hand it over!"

With a quick nod the girl rushed over and gave Emma the folded up piece of paper. Emma quickly unfolded the paper and searched for the signature at the bottom. As soon as she saw it is was as though her heart had both slowed down and sped up all at once.

"How much did he pay you?" Emma asked folding the paper again and hiding it under the hairbrush.

"Two silver coins." She told the princess as Emma made her way over to her jewelry display.

"You'll have to forgive him for being so stingy, he doesn't have that much," Emma said picking out a gold chain. Without another word she walked over and put the jewelry in the maids hand.

"That should be enough to ensure you keep quiet about this." She told the girl with a smile, "now let me write a little note so no one tries to accuse you of stealing."

After writing the note Emma gave it to the girl but before letting her leave Emma offered some words of advice; "In the future if anyone offers you anything in return for speaking with nobility you should deny them, it's simply not safe. You got lucky this time but that was a fluke. Oh, and you mustn't speak of this to anyone, ever. Understood?"

"Perfectly, thank you, your highness." With that the girl bowed and rushed out of the room with her new treasure.

Emma looked around the hall waiting for the maid, and anyone else for that matter, to be completely out of sight before shutting the door. As soon as it was closed she hurried over to the vanity and grabbed the paper out from under the brush where she hid it. Emma paced back and forth for sometime, flipping the folded note over in her hands before finally sprawling herself out on the bed to read what it said.

_Dearest Swan, (or should I say princess?)_ Emma smiled at this but quickly went on reading._ I hope this finds you well. I was disappointed that our conversion got cut short. I'd like to see your again, do you think you could find the time to sneak off and meet with me somewhere? There's an old fountain in the west garden, if I remember correctly there's a large rock beside it. Write me a note with details on when and where to meet and leave it under that rock. I'll check sometime in the middle of the night. Yours, K.J._

Emma was disappointed that he didn't sign his full name but it was probably safer that way, then he wouldn't have to worry about anyone happening upon this note and finding out that he was around. Still she traced the initials with her finger carefully before sitting up and setting to work finding some paper to write on.

Once she had a sheet of paper and her quill Emma sat down at her vanity and began writing. She started to write a "K" but thought better of it, _Mr Jones,_ she wrote instead. Yes that was it, she must be sure nothing she wrote looked suspicious. _I was glad to receive your letter, as you know I've been very busy lately, so much that I've hardly been able to go riding. I plan on riding my horse this Saturday out by the river in the eastern woods. I'll be riding in the evening so you won't be able to find me anywhere else between the hours of seven and twelve. I hope to see you soon._ Emma contemplated how to sign it and settled on simply, _Swan_.

Just as she finished the "n" her door creaked open. She was about to shout at the maid but when Emma looked in the mirror she saw Edric stepping in cautiously. Emma quickly hid her letter and Killians in a drawer and turned to face the Prince. He seemed to be looking everywhere else in her large room before his eyes finally settled on her.

"Oh, your still in your nightgown," Edric said awkwardly, looking away after his gaze landed in her. Emma looked down, slightly surprised, she had almost forgotten that fact. Quickly, she put on her robe then began running her brush through her hair.

"Yes, I've only just woken up," she lied with a smile, "was there something you wanted?"

"I- well..." Edric searched for the words to say as he sat carefully on the edge of her bed, "I've been thinking. We're to be married-"

"I know." Emma said quietly, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"And I feel that we hardly know each other. And- well, I'd like to know my wife, at least a little bit. Mother has both of us completely busy today and tomorrow but I've convinced her to let us rest from all this on Saturday. I thought perhaps we could spend the day together."

Emma blinked a few times at this proposal. There was nothing necessarily wrong with what he was suggesting but it still slightly bothered Emma.

"Like a date?" She asked casually, as though she couldn't care less.

"If it's too much-" Edric began nervously but Emma forced a smile and shook her head.

"No, of course not, sounds lovely." She assured him, "but I do plan on riding by myself in the evening on Saturday so the majority of this date will have to happen before seven."

"Of course." The prince smiled and stood up, "I'll see you Saturday, though I'm sure we'll run into each other sometime before then."

Emma nodded as he left the room but her smile dropped as soon as the door closed. She should've been happy that he was putting effort into making this work. She should've been putting more effort into it herself, instead she was writing letters to Killian.

With that thought in mind Emma wondered what she saw happening in the future if she met with Killian. In the end it didn't matter what she felt for him she was going to marry Edric. Perhaps it'd be best to save them both the heartache and not meet on Saturday evening. But then again, what if they found a way around it all?

That last idea was doubtful but it filled Emma with enough hope that she took her note from out of the drawer and quickly got dressed before heading off to the west garden where a fountain was waiting.

...

Killian cursed under his breath as a guard passed by him. He had been standing completely still in that same spot for nearly twenty five minutes now.

It used to be so much easier to sneak onto the palace grounds, but ever since the prince and princess had returned their security was much more harsh. On most days anyone was allowed to visit the western garden or the main hall of the palace but even those were now watched carefully, closed off early and every visitor went through extensive security checks before being admitted.

So not only was Killian working against the fact that he was wanted but he also had to deal with this, which left his only real way of entrance a less than legal one. With this in mind he decided to wait until dark, when hopefully the guards would be more tired and therefore more lenient. Luckily he figured that out ahead of time. Not long after passing the note off to the maid Killian found a nice spot in the corner of a building near the west gate where he could wait later that day and that was where he stood now.

If only he had known early which guards would be working security that night. Most of the men walking around at the moment were soldiers that Killian recognized from Graham's squad. And as Killian well knew, Graham kept his troops on a tight leash which could only mean extra difficulty.

"It's nearly midnight," Killian heard one soldier call to another sounding quite exhausted. His voice was young and one that Killian didn't know right away, he must've been new.

"Your point?" Asked a man that Killian instantly recalled but couldn't quite put a name to. He sounded annoyed as though he had heard the other one complain far too many times.

"I thought being stationed at the capital would mean more time to have fun, not just stand around for hours." The younger man said impatiently. No one responded, Killian heard him sigh loudly before continuing, "the pubs will be closing soon."

Again there was no response and Killian began to wonder if anyone was there. He stuck his head out of his cosy little hiding spot but quickly brought it back when he saw the three men. The were standing in a triangular formation in front of the west gate with about thirty feet between them. The youngest man was in the center and closest to the gate, as though he was their last resort if the others failed to catch any trespassers first.

"If you want to go so bad by all means leave, but no one's going to cover for you." The man closest to Killian said lazily just before yawning.

Once again there was a long period of silence but Killian didn't dare look this time. And a good thing too because not much later the younger man crossed just a few feet from where Killian was hidden. Still Killian thought it'd be best to wait awhile longer before checking again.

"At least we don't have to listen to him whine all night." Commented the man at the far end who Killian recognized earlier.

"Maybe but Graham will be upset when he finds out." The other replied with another yawn.

A few minutes passed in silence and then came a soft snoring. Killian could hardly contain the joy and relief on his face when he heard it. He took a step out of his hiding spot then quickly came back after hearing the crunch of pebbles under his boots. Still he was able to see that the guard nearest him was sleeping on the ground and the other was facing away from him.

Slowly Killian took off his shoes then resumed his plan. Stepping out of his hiding place he began to very slowly and very carefully make his way to the western gate. It took far longer than he had calculated but he finally made it to the gate and slipped through the bars. Once he was on the other side it was simple, all he had to do was run to the garden before he was seen.

Killian made it to the fountain unnoticed but exhausted. For a moment he couldn't help but find it funny, he had done all this for what exactly? A note that she may or may not have put under that rock. That's right, he had no guarantee that she wrote to him, or even received his letter for that matter.

Suddenly Killian felt very foolish as he bent to lift the rock but relief rushed over him as soon at he saw the folded paper. Just then he heard a voice in the garden coming near him. Without a moment of hesitation he grabbed the paper and put the rock back, then hid himself on a bench nearby. There were so many trees and vines around the bench that it was nearly impossible to get to but Killian remembered it from when he was younger. Once he was seated he felt safe knowing that just as he couldn't see through the branches no one would be able to see him.

With a quiet sigh of relief he looked up through the tree tops at the perfectly clear sky. The moon was full that night and the trees let just enough light in that Killian imagined he would be able to read Emma's note right then and there. Just as he began to unfold it though, he heard the voice again, this time it was accompanied by another and it was much closer.

"Sorry we had to meet so late but I've been terribly busy with wedding plans." It was a woman speaking, her voice was soft and kind but still very strong.

"Quite alright, I don't mind." Killian would've known Kingsley's voice anywhere though he was surprised by the way it sounded. As Killian remembered the eldest prince was always very arrogant sounding and much more flirtatious around women, though now his voice had neither quality.

"Of course I mean to discuss our plans in dealing with sir Dennis but first I must ask, have you spoken to my daughter at all?" The woman spoke in a voice that tried desperately to hide her concern but it was still very easy to hear.

"When Emma isn't with you she's with my mother and trust me she wouldn't confide in me anyway. From what I understand she hardly speaks to Edric."

Ah, so this was Emma mother, Killian noted. It felt somewhat wrong to eavesdrop on a conversation about Emma but he couldn't help himself. Besides they were also speaking about sir Dennis, or at least they would be, and that was a topic Killian was also very interested in.

"She used to be so talkative as a girl, now I can hardly get a word out of her," the queen said, "I fear I may have caused that. But I know that's not what we came to talk about, and you probably hear your own mother complain enough for the both of us. Now, about our plans..."

Either the queen had begun to whisper or they were moving away from where Killian was hiding because suddenly it became very hard to hear what was being said. Every once in awhile he would pick up a word or two but soon the only sounds around him were that of nature. Killian frowned at the silence, having hoped to hear more. He set down the note and got up to look through the branches, he was alone again.

With a small yawn he went back to the bench and began to read Emma's very formal sounding note. Once he got to the end, which took more time than it should've since he had to go over a sentence or two every now and then, it seemed to be much brighter above him. Still it wasn't yet morning and Killian could only imagine how long it might take to get back out, let alone to where he was staying. Without giving much thought to it he decided to rest his eyes for awhile. He could wake at dawn and sneak out then but for now he would take a well deserved rest.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N sorry I'm a day late! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Love hearing reviews so thanks to all those who wrote one about last chapter. I hope you all favorite and follow as well!**

Emma hardly slept that night, all she wanted to know was whether or not Killian had received her letter. She knew that the palace was far more strict now when it came to who was allowed where and she could only hope he was able to pass the guards safely. Of course it didn't help that she had absolutely no view of the western garden so she had no way of checking to see if he was there without looking suspicious.

After awhile Emma began distracting herself with books and jewelry and whatever else she had in her room that could keep away the boredom. She was in the middle of spring through her collection of rings when she finally looked up and realized that the sky was brighter and the sun was just under the horizon. Surely Killian had time by now to get her letter and leave the palace.

Without even bothering with her robe or shoes Emma dropped the jewelry in her hand and started out the door. She had to be quiet as she snuck down the nearly empty halls, knowing that the help would be getting to work soon. Luckily she only passed a few maids on her way and neither of them noticed her, or if they did they pretended not to.

Finally she reached the doors leading out to the western gardens, which to her surprise were not guarded, let alone locked. Emma still thought it'd be best to make it quick as she went through those large doors out into the garden, the maids might not say anything if they saw her but the guards wouldn't be as hesitant.

She walked quickly through the grass to where the fountain was. Once she was there Emma took no time in checking and much to her relief her note was nowhere to be seen. Just then she saw a guard pass through towards the palace entrance, he didn't see her at first but then looked again. Emma quickly hid behind some tree branches, hoping he would think his eyes were just playing a trick on him.

"Swan?" Emma jumped at the sound of Killians groggy voice. He was just sitting up when she turned around and saw him on the bench.

"What are you still doing here?!" She demanded in a whisper, unsure if the guard was still there. Emma was extremely pleased to see him but she was still worried that they might be caught at any moment.

"I had to hide here when I came for your note last night and then I must've fallen asleep." He explained, not even bothering to hide the smile on his face. "It can't be too late in the day, you're still not dressed yet."

Emma quickly ceased her arms over her chest when he said this. She really should put on her robe before leaving her room. "It's still very early, I just came to make sure you got my note, and you clearly did."

The two stared at each other in mutual excitement for some time before Killian started to come closer. Emma worried that she looked too tired, having not slept at all that night, but Killian only thought of how beautiful she was. Of course there was another matter that shouldn't been on his mind but his deal with the magic man was actually the last thing he was thinking about in that moment.

"I should probably find a way out of here." Killian whispered, he stood so close to Emma now that she could feel his breath as he spoke.

"And I should be heading back to my room." Emma looked up at him as she spoke.

Once again they were silent and Emma wondered if they would finally close the little bit of space between their lips. For a moment it seemed as though their lips might meet but then Killians face changed, as though he were suddenly worried about something. Emma could see the change happen and took a step back before he had the chance.

"Saturday evening, can you make it to the eastern woods?" She asked, looking away this time.

"If you're there then so am I." He was sincere but distant when he spoke, "you really should go."

Emma gave a slight nod and turned to look through the branches, checking to see that the coast was clear. Before she could step through though Killian turned her around and kissed her softly on the lips. He didn't say a word after pulling away, only nodded as a signal for her to go ahead of him.

As she made her way back to her room Emma felt a sense of lightness, almost like she was floating. It was a simple kiss but a kiss none the less and it would surely be enough to keep her going until Saturday evening. She floated down the hallway with a smile on her face, not even caring if someone saw her, that is until she wrote literally ran into someone.

The force of hitting someone else was enough to shake the princess from her daze and look up. It was a man, clearly a nobleman, whom she had never seen before. He clearly recognized her though because he bowed his head despite the fact that he seemed less than pleased.

"You may rise and announce yourself," Emma said more out of habit than need.

"Sir Denis, his majesties royal advisor." The man said as he stood. Emma couldn't help but notice how firmly he held onto his staff even though he was presumably in his forties and didn't seem to have any trouble walking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled.

"And you, your highness, though I wouldn't have thought our first encounter would be so early in the day that you're still in your nightdress. May I ask what you've been doing this morning." Once again Emma had forgotten about her appearance.

"I- sleep walk, sometimes. My basis must've forgotten to lock my door last night." He didn't seem convinced but it wouldn't been inappropriate to openly say so, even if they were the only ones in the hall.

"And were you sleep walking just now?" He came off just slightly condescending and Emma was beginning to decide that she didn't like him all that much.

"No."

"Then I suggest you pay more attention to where you're going." He repositioned how he held his staff as he spoke. Normal Emma would've been much more taken back by the very open display of boldness but instead she felt the intense need to agree with him.

"Of course, please, be on your way. I'll try not to run into anything else." Emma said with a smile that was very unlike herself. She Dennis only nodded and pushed past her down the hall, leaving Emma with a strange feeling inside and an urge to go back to her room as quickly and carefully as possible.

...

Saturday came quickly and perhaps it was the fact that she couldn't wait to see Killian again but most of the morning went by extremely slowly. When she woke Emma found a bouquet of flowers at the door of her bed. It was silly to even think for a moment that they were from the bandit but the idea still flashed through Emma's head before she read the letter attached.

They were, of course, from Edric. A small bouquet of pink and yellow flowers, Emma was glad that none of them were red. She was also pleased to see that the note was not written by Edric himself, rather it was written by a scribe and stamped with his seal. It was a simple now detailing what sort of clothes she should wear and the general outline of their day. Though it all sounded nice Emma couldn't help but wish she could just skip ahead to her horse ride to meet Killian.

Still, Emma had obligations and if anything she should be grateful for her date with Edric because it meant she didn't have to do any wedding planning with her mother. Emma rung for her maids as she put the letter down and has one of them fetch some water for the flowers as the other picked out her outfit for the day.

The letter instructed Emma to dress in layers as it was expected to get warmer midday. She ended up in a different short sleeved gown the same color as the pink flowers from her bouquet and over it she wore a light blue cape. Emma decide to braid her hair and forgo any jewelry, she didn't want to look like she cared too much about this day.

Breakfast with Edric was awkward and filled with unfortunate silences. In fact, most of tree day with Edric seemed to go this way until somewhere after lunch when they had a bit of time to kill before their next activity. As per usual they were accompanied to each endeavor by a chaperone, a high ranking guard, chosen by their parents. It was around the time they finished their lunch that the man dismissed himself to the restroom for just a moment, leaving the royals alone in the dining room.

"I thought he'd never leave," Edric said with a smile when the door closed.

"They don't trust us, they probably think we'll run away again." Emma said finishing her water and taking a look around the room. The fireplace on the wall nearest Edric caught her eye and she smiled, the prince followed her gaze curiously.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, knowing the mischievous look in her eye.

"Do you remember playing hide and seek in here when we were younger?" Emma asked, standing and making her way to the fireplace.

"You mean do I remember always losing?" Edric stood as well and followed her over.

Emma rolled her eyes, "that's because you didn't know that this fireplace moves."

She walked around for a moment, inspecting the outside of it until she found what she was looking for. On the to ledge there was a single knob hidden behind a candle stick and when she pressed on it the inside of the fireplace opened up. The space was just barely large enough for them to fit through but they managed to sneak inside and close the door behind them. Once inside they found themselves in a tunnel.

"I knew these tunnels were here but I'd never been in this one." Edric said as they walked along quietly, he grabbed a torch off the wall but it was useless and has probably been there for a hundred years. "How did you find this one?"

"Kingsley had a map when we were little and we teamed up against you." Emma admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh, of course," he laughed, turning down a corridor, "classic betrayal by the two people I should trust most, my brother and my fiance."

Emma tripped over a stone when he said that but he was quick to catch her.

"I'd been meaning to talk to you about everything today, because I think we've just been putting all the conversations off when we really shouldn't." Edric began, moving into a brighter part of the tunnel, still holding Emma's hand. " I'm going to be completely honest: I don't love you, at least not the way a man would ideally love the woman he's going to marry. And I know that you don't love me in that way either, but I think we could get there. That's why I asked for this date, so that we can get to know each other and then maybe this time next year we'll be happily married and it won't seem like such an obligation. "

Emma couldn't help but first think about Killian, but not in the logging way she had been thinking of him earlier that day. Now, she thought of whether or not she should meet him at all. Edric wanted to try and she should try too and how could she really do that if she was meeting with another in the middle of the night. But then that kiss came back into her mind and Emma thought that just maybe...

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to love you that way, but we can start as friends." Emma finally said and her response seemed to please Edric well enough.

They continued wandering around and talking for an hour or so. At one point they heard a maid on the other side of the wall talking about how they disappeared. It was then that they decided they should head back.

...

Emma had a bath drawn around dinner time, telling her mother she wasn't hungry and that she'd eat after her horse ride. It came as a shock to Emma that her parents were allowing her to ride by herself, but perhaps they thought giving her a little freedom might quench any urges to runaway again. After her bath she dressed her riding clothes, and set of towards the stable.

She chose one of the tamer horses, it has been awhile since she last rode on her own and she wasn't going to throw caution to the wind just yet. As soon as she got in the horse there was a strange sense of freedom and for a moment all she wanted was to ride forever to nowhere in particular. But, of course she did have somewhere to be and so to the eastern woods she went.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N I hope you are all having a wonderful day. I tried to write this chapter more from Killians perspective so I hope you like that (if you do, leave a review [hey that rhymes]) but seriously I love getting feedback. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to follow and favorite. (I sound like a YouTuber "don't forget to give it a thumbs up and hit subscribe!") Okay enough already, let's get to reading.**

Killian spent his Saturday much differently than Emma had. While she was on a day long date with a prince, he was searching for answers. It's important to remember that Killian was not always a bandit and that being said he had many connections inside the palace. He was also not afraid to do whatever it took to make better connections if the ones he had already failed him, as they currently were.

So on Saturday afternoon Killian stood against a pillar in fairly plain view in the market place. This was an extremely dangerous mission but with all the people around and the limited amount of guards on patrol he figured the odds were more in his favor than not. He waited patiently until he saw what he was looking for.

The thing, or rather person, that caught his attention was a young woman not much older than Emma. She was easily recognizable in the crowd by her bright red hair that she tried desperately to draw little attention to by pulling it into a bun. She walked past him towards the fruit vendor, as she had around this time of day ever day since he got to the capital. She seemed to be inspecting an orange when Killian came up beside her.

"Their no better than they were yesterday." He commented, the girl looked up at him and he went on, handing her an apple. "Might as well stick with the apples."

"Thank you." She said shyly taking it and getting ready to pay but Killian stopped her.

"Please, allow me." He paid the vendor before she could protest then began to walk with her.

"How did you know I wanted an apple?" She inquired with a smile.

That was a simple question to answer but Killian wouldn't tell her the whole truth which went something like this: He watched her every day for the past three days and kept good track of her schedule and where she went. Everyday was the same she came from the palace, she went to the fruit stand and she bought an apple. Afterwards she walked to the fountain and read, then she went back to the palace.

But instead Killian said this: "I hope you won't take it wrong but I've... Well, I've sort of watched you before. It's only that I saw you the other day and I wanted to talk to you but I was too nervous. I regretted it, naturally, so I've been coming back here every day hoping to run into you again and get up the nerve to say hello." It was all a lie but he had used it before and in general women found it charming. Clearly she did because she blushed and gave him a flirtatious look.

"And what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, you, of course." Another great line to use, "for instance, your name?"

"Beth." She answered, "and yours?"

"All in good time, Beth." This of course was more than just a line, though it did add some mystery, he really just couldn't tell her who he was without risking too much. "Tell me, why do you always go for the oranges first and then get apples?"

"My boss prefers oranges but is very particular, and if they aren't good he'd rather have an apple." She explained.

"And who is your boss, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Sir Jamison."

"You're kidding! I know him quite well." Killian lied, though he had heard of the man he didn't know a thing about him and wouldn't be able to pick him out of any group of people. "Is he working in the palace now?"

"He is, I've just been hired to assist him. Note taking and such." Beth seemed to be rather proud of this and Killian took note of that.

"Well a job at the palace must be great, for the booth of you. Say, do you know a friend of mine, sir Dennis?" Beth's face instantly dropped when he said the name but she still nodded.

"I've seen him around, I can't imagine he'd have any friends."

"Ah well, it's been awhile since I saw him last," this was in fact very true, and Killian couldn't wait to learn more about the man. "What's he like nowadays?"

Beth began to tell him everything she knew, which didn't amount to much more than what anyone else had been able to tell him. She did however mention that she had heard him talking to himself once and thought that was rather odd.

...

On Saturday evening Killian found that getting to the eastern forest was far easier that sneaking into the palace gardens. Although that section of forest was still technically palace grounds it was left unguarded since anyone who wanted to could go hunting there. The only difficulty was finding the stream in the dark but with the help of a torch and the stars he soon found it.

He arrived early, having given himself more time than necessary to get there. It was a beautiful area, most of the trees were set back away from the stream, letting in all the light of the moon and stars. On a class but like this a person could see the sky perfectly reflected in the stream.

Killian was in the midst of admiring the scenery and the near perfect silence, aside from the sound of water, when he heard someone gunning behind him. It wasn't Emma, he knew that right away because he had grown somewhat used to the voice behind him. When he turned he was greeted by the unpleasant face of the sorcerer whom he affectionately called 'crocodile'.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked in annoyance, tired of the sudden appearances and worried that Emma might see.

"I'm sorry? Did I miss the bit where you repaid me for that potion I so generously gave you?" The man asked with a bitter sarcasm in that terrible sing-song voice.

"No, but I already told you I'm meeting with her tonight, and you'll have your payment by morning."

"Don't forget this time. I'm going impatient." Once again the man disappeared into thin air which Killian was unfortunately getting used to.

When Emma finally arrived, a few minutes past seven according to Killians pocket watch, she was very clearly pleased to see him. Emma jumped off her horse and quickly fumbled around with tying it up before hurriedly walking to meet him by the stream. Killian, of course, stood from where he sat patiently and met her halfway.

"Am I late?" Emma asked not even trying to hide the many different emotions that came out through her voice.

"No, right in time." He smiled, leading her over towards where he had been before. He had laid out his jacket on the ground, seeing as it was a rather warm night, and set his torch up so that there would be a little extra light should any clouds appear.

"Good, did you find it well? I was worried that you might get lost along the way-"

"Emma, it's all perfect." Killian interrupted, knowing that she was just flustered because they had been waiting days for this.

"Great," Emma smiled and very clearly relaxed, "how was your day?"

"Uneventful," he lied with a weak smile.

Killian had actually been quite busy since he last saw her. After overhearing the conversation between Emma's mother and Kingsley, Killian had taken it upon himself to do more research into sir Dennis. But it was difficult and technically treasonous work, and so he couldn't exactly tell all of this to Emma.

"Me too," Emma didn't know why she felt the need to omit the fact that she spent the day with Edric, but she just couldn't tell him.

"I'm sure they keep you princesses very busy." He teased, causing a blush to creep up on her.

"Just wedding planning." You could've heard a pin drop when she said the last word but Killian was quick to make the awkwardness disappear.

"Ah yes, how is that?" The way Killian saw it her wedding was a fact at the moment (a fact that could eventually change, but a fact none the less). And since it was a fact, then they might as well take it as one and instead of deny it, they ought to work to find a better solution. Still Emma was surprised by how cool he was about the topic and it took her a second to remember to answer the question.

"It's so time consuming and exhausting," Emma said, knowing that he wouldn't mind listening to the details. "My mother and Abigail are always constantly there pulling me this way or that."

She went on to explain the many trials of choosing colors and picking out plates and approving the wines. Killian offered a few ideas on how to get out of it, including running away with him (a joke of course), or just telling her mother she didn't care what the wedding was like, and even hiding in the palace tunnels. That last one naturally only reminded Emma of her day with Edric but she quickly forced that out of her mind.

The two continued to talk, jumping from topic to topic all night. Occasionally the conversation would lull and there would be a moment of quiet but even then it was peaceful.

At one point Emma decided to go stand in the stream and see if she could find any fish, she couldn't but Killian still watched with a smile as she stood in the moonlight. She really was a princess, even though she was barefoot and wore riding pants she looked absolutely stunning with her hair pulled back.

Her hair, it was in that moment of admiration that Killian was reminded of his deal. How was he going to get a stand of hair when it was pulled back in such a tight braid?

When Emma came back she was shivering from the cool water and snuggled close against him. Killian may have been in the perfect position to get the hair but it was impossible to do so without being noticed. At least that was what he thought until he saw the small strand on her pants. He took it off casually and virtually unnoticed, then carefully placed it in his satchel.

It must've been around midnight when Emma finally decided that she should had back to the palace. She was out too late already and she didn't need her mom any more worried about her. Killian certainly wanted her to stay longer but he knew it'd be best if she left now. After all she was tired and he didn't want her to fall asleep on the way back and get hurt. Not to mention that if they sent guards to find her and he was there too he'd be in more trouble than he was already getting himself into.

"Be careful," Killian advised as he helped her onto the horse.

"I'm more worried about you, don't get noticed by anyone, alright?" Emma had a feeling inside of her all night that something was off with him, but she couldn't tell what. Whatever it was though, she couldn't help but worry about it.

"I promise." He rose his hand as though taking an oath and Emma only laughed, easing her worry a bit. Killian took that time to untie her horse and hand her the reins.

"We should meet here again. When would be good for you?" She asked. Killian thought for some time, he had a lot of planning and research to do, it could take days.

"I wish I could meet sooner but I think next Saturday is the only time I could get here again." Emma frowned, hoping he would have said something along the lines of a few days instead of a week.

"That's alright, I can make it back on Saturday too. Now, I really should be going." Emma said, pulling the reins to move the horse back a bit.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

And though neither of them said it words of love hung in the air as she rode off towards the palace. But a strange feeling that a storm might be coming was there as well.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N hope you all like this chapter, sorry for the little delay. Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. **

"What. Is. This?" The crocodile asked emphasizing each word with disdain. Killian lowered the strand of hair he has been displaying so proudly and have the small man a confused and exasperated look. He had just gotten back to the inn he was staying at from his date with Emma and the sorcerer didn't wait a moment to appear beside him. It took Killian a second to fish the hair out of his satchel, he had wrapped it in apiece of cloth, but he was proud when he found it. Though it was clear by his tone the look on his face that the other was more disappointed.

"You asked for her hair, didn't you?" Killian said sarcastically, tired of constantly arguing with this man. He took off his coat and set it in a chair then began to make himself comfortable in the small room.

"Indeed! But yet," he snatched the hair from Killian's hand, "you bring me a horses hair."

Suddenly it all became clear to the bandit and he sighed, but Rumplestiltskin continued to speak.

"I'm beginning to think you don't want me to have my payment... or perhaps your lover is bald, hmm?"

"She's not bald! And of course I want to pay you," Killian argued then added under his breath as he plopped onto his bed, "get you off my back."

"Heard that!" The crocodile chimed in causing him to roll his eyes.

"Look, she rode her horse to meet me, that's why I brought the horse hair, I thought it was hers. I'm meeting with her again next week. Please, just give me one more chance." Rumple must've decided to take him up on this because he disappeared without a word, leaving Killian with some well deserved, in his opinion, peace and quiet.

...

The next Saturday came quickly for those inside the palace walls. Emma and Edric continued to do their part in the planning, though they had much more time in their hands as everyone else prepared for the festive a week later. Abigail was by far the busiest and though Snow was supposed to be helping she had quite a lot on her mind already.

...

"Good news!" Kingsley called from down the hall when he saw Emma's mother. She was a good while away from him and surrounded by her ladies whom she dismissed when she saw the eldest prince hurrying towards her.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked in a hushed tone. Sometimes she wondered if he was the best choice for a partner in this investigation, but then she remembered that he was really the only one, other than her own daughter, that wasn't already under sir Dennis' spell.

"My father had invited me to sit in on a meeting, next week." Snow lit up at this.

"That certainly is good news," she glanced over at one of the women who was waiting on her, "I will have to talk with you about this in more detail later. There's a few things I need to get done first."

"Of course. How about after dinner?"

"Yes, that should work."

...

"I don't know!" Emma exclaimed with a laugh. She was lying next to Killian underneath the stars.

"Oh, come on, love, you must've thought about it. Just one job, what would you choose?" He asked, drawing small circles on her shoulder. He was far more relaxed now seeing as he had succeeded in getting a hair from her head earlier that evening. He kept it carefully stored in his satchel and as soon as he snuck it in there he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"But I haven't thought about it." Emma argued, "can you get a job traveling?" Killian thought about it for a second then gave a slight nod.

"We did a lot of traveling in the navy, perhaps you could've been a captain in another life." Emma only rolled her eyes at this, knowing that she would never be able to do something like that.

"Is that the job you wanted when you were little?" She asked, it was rare that Killian talked about the past like this and she wanted to know as much as he was willing to tell.

"The navy? No, that was more of a right of passage." He went quiet for a moment then added eventually, "if I could have any job I'd be the kings advisor."

"Really?" Emma looked intrigued but Killian wasn't sure how much he wanted to elaborate. It wasn't until he saw her eyes that he decided to tell the story. She just looked so curious and trustworthy that he couldn't resist.

"That's what my father did, and all I ever wanted to be when I was younger was be exactly like him." He looked away, not sure he wanted to talk about it any longer. It was one thing to think everyday of his father and brother and the life they used to have but it was quite another to speak aloud to someone about such things. He had almost forgotten how truly sad the past could make him, but it always showed again when he talked about it.

"From what you've told me he sounds great." She smiled softly but Killian was ready to change the subject.

"He was." His voice was curt but Emma still opened her mouth to speak, so logically the first thing he thought to do was kiss her. He really needed to stop talking about it, and this was a much nicer way of quieting someone. Emma melted into the kiss as soon as his mouth hit hers but before it got too intense she broke away.

"You know, if you don't want to talk about something you can always just tell me." She grinned as she wiped her mouth and sat up. Killian admittedly felt a bit bad for having underestimated her like that, but he wasn't about to plead guilty.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you dislike kissing me?" He teased, pulling her back and kissing her again, Emma laughed and decided that this time she'd let the kiss linger.

...

"And where is your princess?" Abigail asked, fixing her son's collar.

"She went riding, and she's not my princess." Edric said, taking his collar back from him mom. Abigail sighed and say on his bed.

"Well she will be. I don't know why it's so hard for you kids to just embrace this."

"Like you embraced your engagement to Emma's father?" He asked inquisitively. Edric turned and looked in the mirror then shook his head. "This isn't the one."

"It was different with David and I, we were both in love with other people and we didn't have nearly as much at stake. You look handsome in that one."

"I understand," Edric said taking off the tie and jacket then going behind the curtain, "you say I look handsome in all of them, mother. But Emma... I don't think her heart is in it." He stepped out from behind the curtain in a new suit, the tie wrapped around his neck.

"Then you must woo her." Abigail stood to help with the tie despite the fact that Edric made it clear he could do it himself. When she finally stepped back she smiled, "and you can start by wearing that suit when you give her the ring next week."

Edric looked in the mirror, he couldn't help but she with his mother, this certainly was the one. But he still felt uneasy, especially when he looked over at the small box sitting on his dresser.

"Don't look so nervous. She has to say yes."

Edric opened his mouth to object but then closed it again. He was never going to get his mother to understand that he didn't want it to be something either of them had to do, but rather something they wanted. But honestly all he really wanted right now was some peace and quiet.

"Of course, you're right. I think I'll be off to bed early tonight." Abigail clearly got the hint and stood. She came closer and kissed her son on the cheek before heading to the door.

"Goodnight darling, everything will go as planned."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N happy October and happy fortieth chapter! This one might feel fast, but it's supposed to. I hope you all enjoy it and I hope to get some reviews! Thank you all for reading, now get to it! :)**

The palace was a mess, servants were running this was and that. Some carried platters of food, offers were busy arranging flowers, many were just carrying messages for someone. The head chef was in the kitchen yelling at no one in particular about what knife to use for the vegetables. The main butler was scurrying around trying his best to keep order.

"This is going to be a disaster." Snow said quietly as she looked down at the chaos from where she stood at the top of the staircase. Abigail was beside her and unlike Snow, this queen seemed unnaturally optimistic.

"It's always like this before a big event, trust me in a few hours everything will start to come together." She reassured her friend with a smile then looked down and frowned. "No! Those flowers go on the left!" She yelled to one of the maids, "my left, not yours!" You see, Abigail had a perfect idea of what this night would be like and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of this.

...

"Move this branch out of the way... and there you have it, the best view in all the realms." Killian held onto Emma so that she wouldn't fall as the two of them sat in a tree at the top of the small hill in the eastern woods. It took him forever to her to climb up but Emma was she glad she did.

"You weren't wrong." She said as she started out over what seemed to be the entire kingdom. "It's beautiful... how did you find this?"

"When we were young my brother and I would play games in the forest. One day I was hiding from him and I started climbing this tree, when I got up here I didn't want to go back down." Emma didn't seem to be listening too intently as she was far too distracted by the amazing view. Killian didn't mind this though, he was glad she enjoyed it. Emma had told him already about the chaotic planning going on in the palace as they prepared for the first day of the festival. She has snuck out completely unnoticed to meet with him but they didn't have much time, she had a dress fitting soon and they already spent most of their time getting here.

"Look there's a little 'k' on this branch," Emma said, pulling Killian from his daze. He blinked a couple of times then looked at where she was pointing and smiled.

"I was going to carve my whole name into it but I dropped the knife," he said remembering that day of his childhood. He has stolen Liam's knife just for the sake of causing trouble but once he climbed the tree to get away he decided that he ought to claim the thing for himself. Now Emma looked over her shoulder at him and grinned apparently a similar idea had come to her.

"Do you have a knife on you?" She asked.

Killian took one hand away from her to grab the knife in his pocket and then passed it to the princess. Emma didn't take long to carve a little 'E' into the bark beside his 'K'. When she handed the knife back Emma planted a kiss on him and then pulled away as she felt the sun beaming right over head. She looked up with her eyes and even was enough to get the appearance that the sun was nearly directly above them, which was bad news for Emma if she was right.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly, their foreheads were still touching but there was a slow growing distance between them when she asked this. Killian moved away to check his pocket watch and sighed.

"Time for us to go."

...

"Alright brother, time to go make your appearance." Kingsley said as he walked into Edric's room but the younger prince was nowhere to be found. The festival had began by now and everything was running smoothly, except that Edric was missing his appearance. Abigail had sent Kingsley to go fetch his brother and the prince didn't intend to disappoint his mother. He walked around the room a few times then went to the balcony and found his brother sitting on the floor looking out at the festivities of the evening.

"What are you doing?" Kingsley asked in slight annoyance.

"It's strange, I'm not nervous or upset or excited. But look at them, they're all so happy for no real reason at all."

"Their reason is that they have their prince back from his crazy adventure and that he's about to get engaged."

"They don't know that." Edric looked at the ring box in his hand and then began to stand, "but I'm sure they're expecting it, so I'd better go give the people what they want."

"Smart man, see you'll make a fine king one day." Kingsley said encouragingly as his brother went towards the door.

...

Emma tried to act like she wasn't looking for someone when her mother came up beside her. Snow looked nervous as though something might go terribly wrong at any moment.

"When you see him go out that's when-" Snow began but Emma cut her off.

"I know mom," she said softly, "he goes, then I go, then he asks the question and I say yes and the crowd cheers."

Emma looked back out from behind the pillar, she told him not to come tonight, she didn't want to see him there. Or perhaps more importantly she didn't want him to see her.

...

"Why are you still here?" Killian asked in annoyance as he grabbed his things to head off to the festival. The sorcerer was back and sitting on the table in the room he had rented at tree inn.

"I've decided to assist you in your little mission, free of charge." He said in his childlike voice.

"Why would you want to do that?" The bandit asked, not trusting this man in the least. "You must want something and I already have you her hair, so what do you get out of it now?"

"Well, as it turns out your little endeavor may help me as well, one of those win win situations."

"How convenient." Killian said sarcastically as he began to walk out the door, but the crocodile reappeared in front of him.

"Look, I know things and people that will help you and I can get around better than you. Take me up on this and I swear you'll owe me nothing, I only mean to help. But we must start tonight."

Killian took a step back and thought for a moment. He wanted to go to the festival and see Emma again but this could be useful. Besides Emma told him not to go, so it's not as though he would be letting her down.

"Alright, what information do you have?" He asked, stepping aside so the smaller man could come back in before he closed the door.

...

"Will you marry me?" Edric asked, he spoke loudly so that the people in the ballroom could hear, but the anticipating silence really came when he got down on one knee. Emma swallowed and looked out at the crowd one last time. Killian was nowhere to be seen and as they say: 'out of sight, out of mind'. Now the only thing that held her back from what she knew she was supposed to do and what she would honestly rather do was her heart and current battle with her mind.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N Hello friends :) hope you are all having a great day and if not hopefully this story can help. Fair warning though, this chapter is very much about leading into the next chapter. Still I think you'll like it. Please don't forget to review and favorite and follow. Have fun!**

Emma went with her mind.

She stared down at her beautiful ring with disdain. Not because of who gave it to her or because of the circumstances that caused her to accept it, but rather because it was perfect. Almost too perfect... No, definitely too perfect. Just like everything else.

_"Oh aren't these just perfect!?" Abigail would say as she showed off the flowers she had chosen._

_"Those shoes will be perfect," Snow would point out when the shoe makers came to show off their collections._

_"The weather for the wedding should be perfect according to my men," Frederick would announce at breakfast._

_"I want to practice our dance later on, it has to be perfect," her father would say in an attempt to bond with her._

But none of it felt perfect, in fact to Emma it felt the exact opposite of perfect. To make matters worse the festival had been going on for three days now and would continue for the next two days. Of course Emma had to make an appearance beside her fiance each night. And, as though all this wasn't torture enough, she hadn't had a chance to see Killian since she got the ring. Emma did get the chance to sneak out to the garden in hopes that he had left her a note. But alas there was nothing.

With a sigh Emma took off the ring and set it aside, it was like a prison cell and as soon as she accepted it they locked the doors. Now she was stuck and there was no way out, at least not that she could see.

_Knock, knock._ The princess quickly put the suffocating ring back on her finger and took a deep breath before forcing a smile.

"Come in," she said loudly so that whoever it was would be able to hear through the thick door. It creeked open slowly and Edric walked in quietly.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Emma said quietly, turning away from him. She knew all too well that she didn't have to fake excitement in front of him. Edric might not have been quite as uneasy as she was, but he had his moments too. At least she could be content knowing that they were both a bit unhappy about all of this.

"I've already seen you twice since our engagement." He said with an awkward smile, the word engagement came out different than the others, as though it tasted strange in his mouth. "Besides it's only if she's wearing the dress, which is actually what I came about. Our mothers have found a dress for you, they wanted me to tell you that the fitting will be tomorrow."

"I didn't know the prince ran errands now." Emma muttered, not really caring that he heard. Edric came around to face her and then stooped down so that he was eye level with the sitting princess.

"They wanted me to tell you because they think we should spend more time together, and I agree." Emma looked away but he wasn't about to let it go that easy. Edric, unlike Emma had, come to a place of acceptance quite a while ago, the ring, for him, only confirmed the inevitable. And though he wasn't necessarily excited, not like he had been before, he did hope to make the best of the situation. With an sympathetic look he gently turned her head to face him, his hand resting softly on her cheek.

"I know you don't love me like you love him and that's fine. But this is happening. And I'm not going to spend the rest of my life married to someone who hardly ever talks to me and then acts like a spoiled brat when she does. We can be civil about this, and friendly if you like."

Emma wanted to shout something at him or call for her father or throw some tantrum that she would've thrown for any of her other suitors. But she knew this was different and that unlike them Edric was final. And she had the ring to prove it. She also knew that Edric truly was kind, and that he would be a good friend. So as much as she wanted to hate him because of their situation, she knew that she would need a friend like him if they were going to get through this.

"You're right," she whispered, breathing out all the feelings she was keeping bottled up. "I'm sorry, it's not you that I'm angry with."

"We've been given so much luxury at the cost of our freedom." Edric commented as he looked around the room. He stood up now and sat on the edge of the table.

"That's what we get for not being first born sons," Emma said with a slight sarcastic laugh at an attempt to make light of their situation.

"Yeah, how is that fair? I mean just look at Kingsley, if he's not pestering our father he's wasting his time flirting or hunting. But he'll still get the kingdom."

...

Kingsley was most definitely not hunting today, it was far too rainy to get anything good out of it. Flirting however could be done in any weather, and since his father was in a private meeting this was how he chose to pass the time. That is until Snow White started down the hall and dismissed the flock of maids that had gathered around him.

"Come with me," the queen said plainly as she walked past the prince. He followed her to an empty lounge area where she hastily checked to make sure no one would be coming through any of the connected halls.

"Have you got a plan?" He asked, taking a seat on the sofa. Snow reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver box and handed it to him. Kingsley took it with a curious smile and opened it slowly, hoping to find some sort of potion or magic dust or encrypted note. But instead all he found was his reflection, and while this certainly wasn't something he ever felt disappointed by, he was expecting a bit more.

"It's a mirror." He commented blandly, closing the box and putting it to the side.

"A magic mirror," Snow corrected, taking another out of her bag and holding it up, "everything that mirror sees can be shown to me through this one."

"That way you can be in the room without actually being in the room."

"Exactly. I can pick up on everything that sir Dennis says and does. All you have to do is set up the mirror on one of the bookshelves before the meeting and then let everything go as planned." Snow explained, but this brought a few questions to Kingsley's mind.

"So where exactly do I come in, couldn't you just set it up yourself?" He asked, feeling like he was suddenly led important to the mission.

"Yes, but I won't be in there... I have a theory, that sir Dennis is able to alter the way people think, at least about him. My husband and your father have already spent far too much time with him. You, on the other hand will be speaking with him extensively for the first time, if I see any changes in you then I'll know that I'm right."

"And if you are right, how do we reverse whatever effects he has on me?" The prince asked, becoming a bit alarmed by the whole ordeal.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there." Snow said then looked at the clock, "I have to go, wine tasting for the wedding."

Before he could even think of another question to ask the queen was in her way to the dining hall. Kingsley chewed on his bottom lip as he considered everything she had said. Then with a sigh he grabbed his mirror and went back down the other hall. He needed to occupy his time with something that required not nearly as much thinking.

...

"To my one true love," Rumple mused as he passed back and forth. "Your hair is as golden as the sun, if the sun were made of gold and not burning gas. No, you'd better not write that, not very romantic. Maybe try some Shakespeare."

"Shake-who?" Killian asked, then shook his head in frustration, "doesn't matter, would you place just shut it for a good five minutes so that I can finish this?"

He turned back to the small desk in the cramped room and continued to write. First he read over what he had written down already, which wasn't much since the crocodile was continuously interrupting. All he wanted was to write a nice letter to Emma telling her that he had heard the news and that he looked forward to seeing her soon. But of course his new partner in crime had other plans.

"We don't have five minutes, dearie." Rumple warned gingerly, "here what do you want to say? I love you, I miss you, I can't wait to see you?" With a quick flick of the wrist a letter had appeared in the sorcerers hands. He set it down on the desk in front of Killian with a smug grin. The bandit looked it over for a moment then frowned.

"How do you know my hand writing?" He asked.

"Now, if that's your only concern I'm going to assume I can go ahead and deliver it for you as well, where to?" He reached for the paper but Killian pulled it away.

"No, I'll deliver it. Then you can explain to me what this plan of yours is." With that he was packing his bag and on his way out the door.

Unfortunately the letter Rumple provided was missing some of the bigger details. For example it lacked explanation of the fact that Killian was aware of the proposal, or where he would like to meet her and what time. But he wasn't too concerned about that because they always met in the same general area at about the same time, and they could talk about the important things when they got there.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N Alright, hopefully this chapter won't confuse you too much. There's a lot of skipping around but I think you'll be able to get it. I will probably post a follow up chapter soon so be on the lookout for that in the next few days. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this and please leave comments!**

_"Darling, wake up" Killian said, shaking Emma's shoulders a bit. She opened her eyes to find that it was still pretty dark, but the sun was rising. She sat up quickly and adjusted her dress which had fallen from her shoulders._

_"Oh God, do you think they've noticed I'm gone?" Emma asked nervously, but looking him in the eyes._

_"I doubt it, I didn't let you sleep that long." He put on his coat and handed her one of her slippers as he began to put the other on for her. "Still, you ought to get going."_

_Emma stood once both shoes were on and went to her horse. She turned and looked at Killian longingly, not wanting to leave but knowing she had to. He wanted to say something encouraging but nothing came to mind so he simply helped her onto the animal that would take her from him._

_"I love you," Emma finally said with the saddest look in her eyes._

_"Goodbye, princess."_

When Emma saw the dress for the first time that Thursday morning it was not yet finished but she could tell it would be beautiful. It was pure white, embellished with pearls and lace and all sorts of things she usually enjoyed. When she was asked what she thought Emma gave a bit of a shrug, she felt indifferent, but she told them she would have to wait until she could try it on to really decide.

After being measured the princess met with her fiance for lunch, it was something their parents had suggested. Edric really was trying and it made Emma feel guilty at first so she decided to put some effort in as well. Since her last conversation with him Emma had come to realize that she did truly enjoy the young prince's company, even if he wasn't the man she wanted to marry. So their lunch was amiable and the two agreed to meet again the next day.

/

_Emma jumped off her horse and began to tie it to a tree as Killian came to greet her. He held his lantern up as he neared her in the dark. She was later than usual that Saturday night, though in her defense there was no special time in his letter._

_"Swan, I was worried you decided not to come." He went in for a kiss but Emma dodged it and hugged him instead. As his arms wrapped around her Emma took careful note of exactly how it felt and committed it to memory._

_"I got held up," she whispered into his coat, trying to pick out every different scent that is fabric held. She wasn't exactly lying to him, she had been very busy lately, but it wasn't her parents or the wedding that caused her to take so long._

_"It's alright," Killian pulled away and as much as she wanted to pull him back Emma didn't._

/

The birds were singing outside the windows and the sun beamed unforgivingly through the wide open windows. Emma blinked twice in an effort to keep herself awake, she was tired after meeting with Killian the night before, but she didn't want to think of that now. The smell of coffee teased her from the other side of the room, she wasn't allowed to have breakfast until the fitting was over and now that it had began she couldn't drink anything but water.

Emma stood motionless, staring out the window blankly as they laced up the back of her dress. She had been silent for nearly the entire fitting giving only one word answers when she was spoken to. Her mother and the designer waited patiently on the other side of the curtain for her and would ask a question every few seconds but Emma found herself at a loss of words.

/

_"There's something I wanted to tell you." Killian looked nervous as he spoke, a bit of a blush creeping onto his face, but it was hard to tell in the dark. They stood in an area obscured by trees, which were practically just bundles of branches now that their leaves were all in the forest floor. This didn't stop them from blocking it the moonlight though and casting strangely ominous shadows._

_"There's something I need to tell you too." Emma said hesitantly. She considered of just telling him right then and there but stopped herself after thinking on it a moment. There was no reason to say it just yet, they had all evening, why ruin it all now? "But you should tell me your news first. I'm sure it's much more exciting."_

_Killian nodded, knowing by now that it was best to not argue with her even when he desperately wanted to. You see, if Emma had started the conversation then perhaps he wouldn't have been so nervous. But now the ball was in his court and he had to decide what he was going to do with it._

_With a smile he offered his hand to Emma which she took a little too quickly for her liking. She couldn't help it, it was as though there was some sort of force that constantly pulled her towards him, like a magnet. But unlike a magnet this force seemed to pull at her no matter how much physical distance was between them._

_"I'll tell you my news as we eat," Killian said nervously as he led the way to what he had set up for them, "it's not exactly the sort of thing you just say."_

/

There was nothing to say anymore. She could hardly see how any of the questions she was asked were relevant. What did it matter if she liked the fabric? Or the fit of it? There was a time when she would care about those things, because they were the only choices she really had a say in making. But now it hardly seemed to matter. Who cared how she looked if she wasn't having a good time looking that way? Certainly not her, not anymore.

"... your highness?" One of the maids said in a way that implied she had been trying to get Emma's attention for some time.

"Sorry. Yes?" Emma asked quietly, she couldn't seem to focus on much of anything lately.

"Are you ready to see how you look?"

"Of course." Emma said it with an empty voice but she forced a smile on.

/

_"It's beautiful," Emma said quietly as she stared at the set up. It wasn't much to look at, really, Killlian had laid a blanket out for them beside a large tree stump on the grassy area near the creak. There were four candles set all around to provide light in case clouds decided to hide the moon. And on the stump he had put out a basket of food and a wine bottle._

_"I'm glad you like it," he said, dropping her hand and conditioning for her to sit._

_Once they were seated on the blanket the two began their rather late dinner. All of the discussion they engaged in was simple and light hearted with just a hint of awkward. Most of the latter was due to the fact that both of them were desperately trying to avoid the topic they came to discuss. Still they were having a good time but every time Killians complement was too kind, or they laughed longer than usual Emma would suddenly feel a little sad inside and eventually this started to show on her face._

_"Are you sure nothing's the matter?" Killian asked after a long period of silence which Emma tried to excuse by eating. She swallowed the little bit of fruit in her mouth and forced a smile before nodding but that didn't sit well with him. She was hiding something and he could feel it, but it wouldn't help to pry so all he could do was reach for her hand and hope she let him have it._

_Emma smiled weakly as she locked her fingers around his. "You wanted to tell me something, what was it?"_

/

When the curtain opened Emma couldn't pull her eyes from the mirror, not matter how much she desperately wanted to. The gown was gorgeous, there was no denying that, but something was missing... And this time she knew exactly what it was. She felt utterly and completely empty inside like a hole was growing in her heart that kept getting bigger with every second that passed. Then something snapped and she felt as though she couldn't breathe, like she was drowning.

/

_Killian propped himself up on his elbow so that he was a little higher now, as they had both managed to lie on their sides. He let go of Emma's hand again much to her dislike. But instead of taking it to his side he let his fingers race their way up her bare arm to her shoulder. He twirled a loose bit of her hair around his finger and Emma could see the wheels turning in his head as he calculated how to go about saying it._

_"Well, this is hard for me because I've never done this before." He said almost as though he were speaking to himself. "I mean, not really meaning it anyway."_

_"Not meaning what?" The sound of her voice brought him back and he smiled an awkward almost scared smile that Emma had never seen in him before._

_"We haven't known each other for all that long but I don't care, Emma, because you are the most amazing person I've ever met. And I suppose what I wanted to tell you, what I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now, is that I love you. Of course I know that we have obstacles in front of us and that's one reason why I've put it off for so long, but I can't not tell you how I feel. So there it is, I love you. And... And you're crying."_

_Emma was indeed crying though she desperately tried to hide it. At first she herself couldn't explain it any better than this: the moment he said those three words it felt like she had been punched in the heart. And she has never felt anything worse in all her life._

/

Emma genuinely felt like she couldn't breathe, and it didn't help that it was a warm day. Her mother's cup of coffee was still steaming and the sun was shining right on the princess. The bits of diamonds in the dress were reflecting in the mirror and everything seemed so very loud.

Why was everyone talking to her? Emma wondered as she stared at the bride in the mirror who for some reason didn't look nearly half as horrified as she felt. Her mother was saying something but it was impossible to understand, and the birds were still screeching outside. Emma only wished she could find enough air to join them.

/

_"I've wanted to hear you say that so many times, just not today!" Emma said after taking a moment to calm down. She forced out a small laugh and turned to wipe her eyes._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I came tonight to let you know that I can't ever see you again," she could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to think of how to take that and more importantly how to change her mind. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Killian, but I am marrying Edric. And I can't marry him and continue doing this with you. It's not fair, to him, or you-"_

_"I don't care." Killian interjected, " it doesn't matter that you're marrying him. You don't love him, and he knows that. And... Well I can wait for you, Emma, you don't have to stay married to him." He paused when Emma started to shake her head, "you don't, we can be together. Maybe not now, but in time."_

_"What time?! I'm not like you, Killian, my time is not my own! My life is not my own! How do you think it would look if I married him and left him? Do you think I'd be considered fit to rule my country after that? I can't! I just can't. And I wish you could understand that I can't be selfish anymore. I want to be with you, I want to see you everyday not just meet with you secretly on the night but that isn't an option anymore. And I'm so sorry! I just hope you won't hate me for that."_

_"I could never hate you. But please. Let's not talk about never seeing each other again, or the future at all. I still mean it when I say that I love you, and I hope you feel the same-"_

_"I do!" Emma said eagerly, he hadn't realized until then truly surprised he was to hear it._

_"Then that's all that matters right now, so let's think about that."_

/

"Take it off!" Emma screamed suddenly, shaking her head as tears began pouring down her face. "Someone get me out of it! Please!"

The maid quickly rushed to unlace the back of the dress while Snow went to comfort her daughter. She thought she knew exactly how Emma was feeling, the same way she felt when she believed she wouldn't marry David. But there was something different about how Emma was feeling that Snow hadn't experienced. Still, she felt nothing but sympathy, she had never wanted that for Emma, but it seemed inevitable now.

"Leave us, please." Snow said politely to everyone once the dress was unlaced.

Emma tried her best to calm down and stay strong as everyone quickly made their exits, but as soon as they were gone she broke. Falling to the ground in a heap of lace and chiffon, Emma began crying once again, knowing full well she could be heard throughout the palace but not caring at all. Her chest heaved as she continued balling until no more tears came and she began to run out of breath.

"Let's get you out of that dress." Snow said quietly into her daughter's ear, struggling not to cry herself. This wasn't fair, Emma had said that so many times and Snow knew that, but it had to be done.

Emma nodded a bit, taking her mother's hand to stand up again. The dress slowly slipped off of her and Snow handed her a robe that was lying on the arm of a chair. Emma put it silently, not looking up at her mother as she wiped her puffy eyes with her sleeves.

"I'm sorry." Emma finally whispered, her voice was hoarse and sore. "That was... inappropriate."

"No... don't apologize," Snow said as she pulled Emma into a hug. "It's alright to be upset."

"I'm just tired," Emma and she was, but more than anything she didn't want to talk about anything she couldn't tell her mom what truly has her so upset.

"Then you just get some rest," she said with a sad smile as Emma started towards her bed. Snow left the room quietly, hoping her daughter might feel better in awhile.

Emma lied on her back as the door closed and let her mind drift to the night before.

/

_At some point Emma kissed Killian, a quick peck that really didn't last more than a second or two. But then it happened again, and this time neither of them pulled away, that is until his lips moved to her neck. They should've stopped there, of course, but as Killian had said, 'nothing else mattered'. So they both decided to be a bit selfish and do something that they very well might've regretted in the future, but in that moment they were in love._

_Emma felt herself forgetting about Edric and her responsibilities. In Killians arms felt a new sort of freedom and security, she could be herself and not worry about anyone else. For the first time she was doing something because she wanted to and because she could._


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N sorry taking so much time in this, I h****ad hoped to have it out sooner. Anyway, thanks for allthe love on the last chapter and please leave reviews! enjoy! **

Snow exited the bedroom quietly and started down the hall. Every maid or butler she passed would look away immediately, trying to be polite and pretend they hadn't heard the commotion earlier. The queen had no doubt that nearly all of that wing of the palace had heard Emma's wailing. Her suspicion was only assured when she saw Edric hurrying towards her with the most concerned look on his face that Snow had ever seen.

"No, no. You are not going in there." Snow said once she was close enough, still the prince tried to push past her.

"I have to see her."

"She needs to rest, she's tired." Edric scoffed at this and took a step back.

"With all due respect your majesty, we both know that's not the problem." Snow gave a slight nod then stared at him thoughtfully.

"So why don't you tell me what the problem is, Edric? Because I get the feeling you know something that I don't."

She was right, of course, Edric knew all about Killian and there was no doubt that this was what prompted Emma to be so upset. But he couldn't tell her mother about this, could he? They had made a deal to keep quiet about it, and to put that behind them. Though, clearly, Emma hadn't put Killian behind her. Still, it would put Killian at risk if Edric told the truth.

"I'm waiting," Snow said impatiently.

"She's in love with someone else, the man I found her with." He could see the panic rising on the queens face, "he's not, a bad man, per se but I don't particularly think he's great either. She does love him, though, and he loves her."

"There you are!" Kingsley yelled from the other side of the hallway. He walked toward them with great speed and stopped right in between them. With a slightly annoyed from he turned to the queen. "Hate to interrupt, but we've got a meeting in less than fifteen minutes."

Snows eyes widened and she turned to the rules Prince, "of course, I almost forgot."

Edric looked between them in confusion and was about to walk of when Snow stopped him once more before ushering Kingsley to leave them, then promising to only be a moment.

"You know this young man, that Emma's infatuated with?" Snow asked in a hushed tone as Kingsley nodded towards her as if to say that he was going.

"I do." Edric said cautiously, watching his brother leave quickly.

"I want you to arrange a meeting with him."

"I'm not sure-"

"I will find and speak to the man that has captured my daughter's heart, whether you help me or not. Your assistance would only make the process quicker. So?" She looked at him inquisitively but there was a vague threat hidden not low beneath the surface.

"Of course, I'll set it up as soon as possible." He said nervously. Snow smiled in response then went off in the same direction Kingsley had gone in.

...

"So your son plans to go through with the wedding?" Sir Dennis asked slowly, sounding rather bored but also as though there was a great importance to the answer. Snow watches through the mirror in her chambers. She had been sitting there in her locked room for nearly half an hour and nothing all that interesting had happened.

"I do believe so. I know we had questioned whether it would be the best plan but I do believe it will benefit our kingdom." Frederick said, sounding oddly needy. It was like he was searching for validation from this man.

"I agree." Dennis said quickly.

Snow took a long sip of her tea as the men moved onto a doesn't topic of discussion. They spoke of boring things like the funding for a new bridge for some time. Then they slowly moved onto who they should appoint as the new head of a certain division of the army. All of this went on without anything special happening.

Kingsley despite his usual uncaring attitude seemed to be paying a lot of attention. The only problem was that occasionally he would look back at the mirror he had set up in the meeting room. Luckily no one seemed to notice.

Finally just as Snow White was about to give up on finding anything important something happened. In the midst of discussing how many troops to pit against the enemies in the east there was a slight disagreement. The king had said that they ought to raise the number of soldiers where sir Dennis thought it'd be best to pull back completely, a plan Snow couldn't see any logic in. They discussed it for a short while, clearly causing frustration for the two of them. Kingsley, tried in vain to offer up a suggestion but the matter was resolved.

At first Snow couldn't understand it. One moment the king was sure that they would have to add troops, the next he was agreeing to pull one third of his army out. Then she thought over it all again. They were sitting there arguing, Dennis got up to pour himself some water. As he came back he made the suggestion of only taking back one third of the army. Though it happened quickly the queen could've sworn she saw the gem on the mans walking stick glow. It was fleeting but it was there.

As soon as it happened Snow closed the compact mirror and got up. She had seen all she need to see, now she needed to do some research.

...

"I know you already got into a bit of trouble for conspiring with me but it's important," Edric said to the man sitting across from him in a dingy little pub.

"All do respect your highness, but your father was very generous after last time. My career couldn't suffer any real punishment." Graham said, shaking his head. After returning from 'helping out' the prince last time he had been asked to take a month off, after which he was relocated to the capital city to work a desk job for some unestablished period of time.

"This isn't even the same, though. Besides this doesn't come from me, it comes from the queen Snow White." He glanced at the soldier and smiled, knowing he had him there. "All I need of you is to have a message delivered. Find our friend and tell him to go to the old toll bridge at nine pm in two days time."

"Who is he kidnapping there?" Graham asked sarcastically.

"No one, he just has to meet someone."

"And supposing he asks who this someone is?"

"I don't know, the queen didn't say." Edric lied.

"And supposing he doesn't want to go?"

"You tell him that if he isn't there when he should be I'll know. And if he misses this appointment I'll have no choice but to alert my father that he is in the city and has threatened the life of my future bride." Edric said, then looking up and seeing the look on Graham's face decided to clarify. "He hasn't, but that is what I'll tell my father and I guarantee he'll take my word over that bandits."

"Alright, I'll do it. But from here on out leave me out of your personal business with him. It's all far too complicated." Graham said, finishing his drink and getting up to leave.

Edric watched him go then quickly downed his own drink. He didn't know what Snow had planned for when she met him but he knew it couldn't be good. On one hand he felt bad, Killian had been a friend once and this was bordering on betrayal. But yet he resented the man on some level because of all the complication he had caused.

Sure there has always been the worry that Emma wouldn't love him. And as time went on Edric came to realize that he didn't love her either, not in that way at least. But now, thanks to Killian, there was a whole other aspect to him. Their union could no longer be a pleasant one because he would constantly loom over it.

Edric ordered another glass of whatever alcohol he was drinking and wondered to himself if it was bad to hope this all ended either without a wedding, or without a bandit.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N Sorry for making you all wait. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, I love knowing what you think.**

Graham had seemed a bit displeased as he told Killian Edric's message, he made it short and sweet. Before the soldier left he also made it clear to the bandit that he still believed there was a chance for him, and that once again he thought that chance would be better sought somewhere far from the kingdom where no one knew who Killian was. But naturally Killian dismissed this, which Graham couldn't completely blame him for.

Killian very easily found the place that he was told to go to. It was secluded and very poorly lit, so much so that he barely saw the woman waiting for him upon first arriving. At first he thought it was just some random passerby but when he was close enough to see he could tell this woman was the one who he was meant to speak with.

"Now, where did he prince get a woman like you from?" He asked taking a step back from the woman. She was older than him, quite possibly twice his age, and dressed in riding clothes. From the looks of it she was a very important woman, but he couldn't imagine what station she held. He certainly couldn't imagine why the prince had sent her.

"The palace." She replied in a dull, unamused voice. When Killian cocked his head she went on. "The names Snow White, but you can call me 'your majesty'. You can also wipe that grin from your face."

Killian frowned, realizing he had misread the situation. "Better?" He asked soberly.

"Much." She took another step back and looked at him for a long while. After a moment she walked around him slowly then finally circled back to the front. "I'm going to start, Mr Jones, by telling you straight out that I don't like you."

"With all due respect, your majesty, you don't exactly know me."

"I know that you kidnapped my daughter."

"Alright, I can see where that might be off putting, but she did have many chances to return to you. Emma chose to stay with me." Killian defended weakly.

"Because she loves you?" Snow prompted sounding slightly bitter.

"Yes." He was surprised that she knew this but then again not really, clearly Edric had let the cat out of the bag here.

"And you love her?" This time the queen was much more curious, almost concerned. Killian was reminded of when he overheard her in the garden, she had sounded so worried for Emma. That moment, and this one right now, made him wonder if perhaps Emma knew as little about her mother as her mother did of her.

"I do, with all my heart." He could see that there was confusion in Snow's eyes, but not because of his answer. It was as though she was struggling with herself. In the end though she didn't even have to speak for him to know what she was thinking, so before she could begin Killian decided to set the facts right.

"If this meeting is about you telling me that I'm not good enough for her, I already know. And if you intend to bribe or threaten me in hopes that I'll stay away from her, you can save your breath. I'm not planning on seeing your daughter ever again, or pursuing any further relationship with her."

This clearly shocked the queen, but also seemed to bring some epiphany to her. Snow looked at him as though she were seeing right through him. It was like she was trying to piece together a very difficult puzzle which she had just come so close to finishing but just realized she was missing a piece of.

"And you were the one who decided that you ought not see each other again?" She finally asked. To her this seemed to be the only logical explanation. Emma would no doubt pursue this relationship if only to spite her parents. Besides it was obvious that Emma wasn't pleased about marrying Edric, so why would she leave someone that she claimed to love?

"Emma chose to end it, she realized that she had other responsibilities."

"You're alright with that?"

"I think we all know I would've only held her back," Killian said after taking a moment to sort out his words, "she's meant to be a queen, I'm just a bandit."

"Ah, yes, I've asked around the palace about that but no one seems to be able to give me the details of your treasonous acts." Snow said, taking this opportunity to change the conversation. It was clearly difficult for Killian to talk about Emma directly, and the queen wanted to understand who this man was exactly.

"Most likely because I didn't actually commit treason, but it's their word against mine, isn't that always the way?" He sounded slightly bitter and sarcastic as he spoke.

"Then what did you do? I know Frederick, he can be a bit hot headed but doesn't assign treason to just anyone."

Killian stared at her intensely as he debated what to tell her. Somehow he felt as though he could trust her, despite the fact that she was royalty, despite the fact that she was close to the king of his kingdom. There was something about Snow White that seemed to make him uncomfortable lying, uncomfortable withholding truth. Besides what did he have to loose at this point?

"I believe that there is a man in the kings court that has ill intentions. My father died mysteriously a few years back and was quickly replaced by this man, when my brother questioned it he died too. I lost my family to this man and I don't want to watch my kingdom fall because of him, but I fear that what will happen." He would've gone on but the queen seemed deep in thought, she had a strange perplexed look to her.

"Sir Dennis." She said with a slight nod, then preceded after seeing the look Killian gave her, "I've had my suspicions about him for sometime now."

There was a long pause and the bandit wondered if perhaps he should leave. He had no real reason to stay, he wasn't going to get another chance with Emma and talking with her mother wouldn't change that, at most it'd only make matters worse for him. He could see now that Emma's mother was like most when it came to him, ready to offer judgement and that's but never ready to act on them. He didn't blame her though, there was a time, though it seemed quite a long time ago more, when he would've acted the same towards someone in his position.

With a small exhale Killian took a step back, getting ready to go. He had plans to meet with the Crocodile later and he didn't find this much more enjoyable.

"Wait!" The queen said suddenly. She glanced at him up and down then frowned ever so slightly, "I don't know if you really love my daughter, or if perhaps this is just a scheme. But I believe that you may be right about sir Dennis... I think maybe you were falsely accused. What I'm trying to say is that I'd like your help, or rather, I think we could help each other."

"I'll think about it." He said a little too quickly for her majesties liking. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

He didn't wait for her to excuse him or even give approval. Killian simply walked off into the darkness without a word. Snow watched as his figure began to disappear then shouted quickly, "how will I know what you've decided?"

"I'll get the message to you!" He replied before completely disappearing from sight.

...

Emma seemed to have gone somewhere else in the days following the dress fitting. Of course she was actually there in the palace, but mentally she seemed absent. It was as though the only way she could cope with it all was to act as though it didn't matter, as though it wasn't really her that all this was happening to. Abigail noticed this but tried her best to ignore it, she knew Emma's feelings well, well enough to know that sometimes talking it out didn't help.

"Which shoes did you choose?" Abigail asked as she combed through Emma's hair. It was mid morning and Snow White had gone off to do something, after the incident with the dress fitting she asked that no one leave Emma alone for too long.

"The blue ones, they match my earrings." Emma said sounding about as uninterested as possible.

"It's good luck to wear blue on your wedding day." Abigail commented with the hopes of evoking some sort of positivity from the princess.

"Is that so?" There was no emotion to it, it was hard to even tell that it was a question. At this point Abigail did something against her better judgement. She set down the comb and very clumsily got onto the floor to sit at eye level with Emma. Abigail was usually the kind of woman who avoided difficult subjects at all cost but now it seemed it was completely necessary.

"Emma, Edric will be a good husband." She began and Emma quickly looked away.

"I don't doubt that."

"Then what do you doubt?"

It took the princess a long time to answer but she finally was able to think of a response and stay calm enough to give it.

"I doubt that I'll be able to be a good wife. I don't... I don't love your son, I wish I did but I don't. And he deserves a wife that loves him." Much to her own surprise Emma didn't cry as she said this.

"You could grow to love him, with time." Abigail said but Emma began shaking her head instantly. "I see... there's someone else?"

"Yes." Emma didn't see the point in lying about it now, now that it had happened and was over, "yes, there was. I still love him."

"Want to tell me about him?" Emma stared at her soon to be mother in law with shock. She had expected a much different reaction, but Abigail treated her as though they were just two friends talking about a boy. With a slow nod Emma sat up straight and began to tell the queen the most she could without giving away too much about Killian.

"... And I've never met anyone like him, he cares about others so much, he's practically dedicated his life to finding truth and getting justice. He makes me want to care about people. I used to be so selfish before I met him and now I'm getting ready to marry someone I don't love because it's what's best for my country."

Abigail stood and went to the table to pour herself a glass of water, she poured one for Emma too. The princess got up as she began to return and took her glass with a small smile. She could see the wheels turning in the queens head as she thought of what to say.

"You're a wonderful girl Emma, I'd love it if you were my daughter someday. But I believe in true love, and I think you and my son both deserve to find it." Abigail stopped and leaned against the edge of the bed as she worked out what she would tell Emma next. She didn't want to hurt the girl, but there were some things that couldn't be helped.

"Emma, I'm going to tell you something that may not be all that helpful, or sympathetic, but know that I only mean the best. There's always hope, you have to understand that, even if things don't go as you originally wanted that doesn't mean they can't be good, or great even. Sometimes in life we have to deal with the set of cards we've been dealt and try our best do well with them. Look around you, you could've been dealt far worse cards." Emma looked at the lavish bedroom with a frown, then down at the glass in her hand that probably cost more than what most servants made in months.

"I know a palace and expensive things might not seem like much when you can't be with your love, but life is about sacrifices. I think, Emma, that if you're meant to be with this man that you love so much, fate will find a way to work itself out. And if not, you have to find a way to be content in what you have."

And Emma certainly had a lot, but somehow she didn't feel that that was enough. It was never enough, and maybe that made her selfish, but she couldn't help it. She would rather be living in the run, dressed in rags and with Killian than in this prison of a palace married to someone else. Abigail could tell that Emma was thinking something along these lines and sighed.

"Don't give up on your love, miracles can happen. After all, I almost married you father."

Emma couldn't help but make a face at this. The mere thought of her dad with anyone other than her mom just seemed wrong and impossible. Somewhere in the back of her mind Emma pictured her and Killian's children reacting similarly when they would tell them the story of how she almost married Edric. But that was in a far off future of her imagination and the possibility of it ever happening seemed slim to none. More likely Emma would be telling her and Edric's children some made up story of how they 'fell in love', if only to keep up the appearance and the lies.

"I hope you're right." Emma finally said, then holding back her tears managed to go on, "but I don't think I can hold onto a dream when I'm so close to waking up."


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys, sorry to tease you with the prospect of a new chapter (finally) but I wanted to make sure everyone got the memo.

**Official sorry status: HIATUS**!

Unfortunately I don't have the time or energy to put out quality chapters and if they're not good then I don't think I should waste anyone's time. I should be able to find time in February and hopefully we can give this story a proper ending. Thanks to all my followers and I hope you'll stick it out with me until I can get you some good content.


End file.
